Unknown Love
by BladesDeath
Summary: COMPLETE! A true BL Fic Yay! This fic is darn good being HIGHLY ORIGINAL...What happens when Bit stops running and Leena beats the living stuffing out of him just because of a cookie? Read and find out... please review! Did I mention HIGHLY ORIGINAL?
1. Backfire

Hey this is my first fic so be nice k...  
  
This fic by the way is after the Royal Cup incident  
  
If you don't know means the next scene...  
' ' means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids or its characters, just this beautiful plot made from the depths of my mind

* * *

****

**Unknown Love  
**  
_: - : Backfire : - :  
_  
"**B i t** ! ! ! You stole my cookies again!!!!!!!!!!" With the rage burning deep inside a girl  
  
"Bit!! You come back with my cookies **NOW**!!!!!" yelled a a certain crimson redheaded girl  
  
"Your gonna die by my own two hands if you don't Cloud!!" Shuddering at those words the aquamarine-eyed warrior ran even faster leaving the crimson blur farther and farther behind

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Just as the two ran rushing by the kitchen, the short black haired strategist was washing dishes and another longhaired brunette drinking his regular special something... heaving a sigh of annoyance he continued back to his paper...  
  
"When will they ever learn?" questioned Jamie who just turned the faucet  
  
"Probably never...Bit steals Leena's cookies and Leena chases Bit like a cat and mouse game" answered Brad taking a sip of his coffee  
  
"Well Doc, what are gonna do about the two of them..." asked Jamie with his two gray eyes pleading to make them stop running around and destroying the base  
  
"I guess I should make them stop before they make any damage to base but..." said the brown haired middle aged keeper and father of Leena Toros  
  
"But WHAT!?" Sharply replying to Doc's comment  
  
"But...first I have to play with my new zoid models!!" taking out a Rev Raptor and a brand new Elephander Doc went back to his room as Jamie sighed, yet again, in defeat against Doc's attention span 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Come back and Fight like a man you COWARD!!!" the violet eyed screamed throughout the complex  
  
'Man!...Can that girl run!!' After taking a quick glace at the fiery cat chasing him...'Damn! She's so cute when she angry like that...oh well here I go...'  
  
"Hey Leena you know second hiding place of your cookies...you know the 'secret' one that you have...well guess what...I ate them too Heh heh..."  
  
"You did what ! ! ! ! When I get my hands on you...you are sooooo dead BIT CLOUD ! ! ! !" running even faster not normal for human speeds  
  
'Well this would probably be a better time than never to use my plan...' sighed the blond haired cookie bandit as he just cut the corner towards the hanger...  
  
: - : Flashback : - :   
  
As Bit laid down on his bed staring at his ceiling not knowing what to do and being bored out of his mind, closing his pools of aquamarine thoughts came rolling down his mind as he drifted off.  
  
'Man Leena gonna kill me for eating all of her cookies last night–every last one of them I might add' thought the cocky zoid warrior 'Sometimes I just wonder why I bother to steal her cookies, walk in on her bath time -which is purely by accident, and make fun of her every chance I get?' 'I understand the making fun part, which I can do to about anyone, except Brad whose makes the word frightening an understatement, but...why to Leena most?'  
  
"Even though she has a cute temper of a raging bull, while being trigger-happy she's still..."  
  
At that moment the startled Bit woke straight up sitting on his bed. Eyes wide almost in shock...  
  
"Did my mind just say cute...and Leena?" the Ultimate X pilot whispered  
  
'Does the great Bit Cloud have fallen for that beautiful redhead?' asked Bit's mind  
  
'Woah...I said it again...this can't be...I couldn't have fallen for her...'  
  
'Or have I...?'  
  
'No...there's no way I fell for her...no way...she's just too violent and hot tempered not to mention once in while dislocating my spine...there's just no way I love her...'  
  
"She chases me like there's no tomorrow for me...which probably there won't be one of these days' smiling at his thought  
  
'But the real question remains...does she the one who throws punches, swings hammers, and occasionally throwing even the kitchen sink at me...actually like me at all...? After all with someone like me around, does she want me to chase her or the other way around – me being the cookie bandit, and her being the doughnut thief' Now this really racked the blond haired pilot  
  
'Hmmm...how can I test if Leena does like me...well if she did...then she wouldn't actually kill me...would she now...'  
  
"No tomorrow..."  
  
: - : End of Flashback : - :  
  
As Bit was dashing for his life toward the end of the hanger, which he conveniently planned to not have an escape route,...  
  
Then the blond haired cocky pilot...  
  
suddenly stopped...  
  
stood there blinking once and looked back at the rampaging and running Leena close behind; ready to pound anything into a bloody pulp...  
  
put his hand his navy blue vest...  
  
and shot out small cocky grin as if it were his last...showing his best of his pools of aquamarine – the way no one could resist smiling at... except... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Within five seconds Leena caught up to Bit with a deathly blow to Bit's left cheek...  
  
Bit felt the blow falling back still on his feet with hands trying to regain balance... the pain throbbed stuttering stay up...  
  
Bit once again stood up with cocky grin again without putting up a fight or rubbing his cheek and was once again hit by a raging violet-eyed Leena deep into Bit's stomach  
  
Deeper and deeper the punch went in...no mercy...no remorse...  
  
As the punch hit, Bit coughed up some blood, which was dripping down from his chin.  
  
Slowly looking up into her eyes of pure rage he knew he made a mistake; she was too blinded by the rage... her eyes told all...  
  
His aquamarine eyes showed a sign of pure hurt and sadness... But still with his pride, Bit stood up clutching his stomach and shot out his cocky little grin only to be met up with a perfect roundhouse kick from Leena right leg  
  
No chance...No luck...  
  
Slamming the hard where face met metal ground Bit yet again was barley able to move...  
  
Standing up gasping for air...what little air he had left around him –it hurt just to breathe and now with one eye tightly shut, while the other aquamarine eye pleaded for no more, the blond reluctantly stood his ground hoping for some mercy...  
  
There was none...not now...not in this lifetime...  
  
Now having regrets for his plan Bit didn't have much of choice to run or give up...he felt some ribs broken, numbness in his jaw, while barely standing up...  
  
_ "Please Leena, stop...please..."_ whispered the dying pilot  
  
Blinded by rage and revenge the last deathly blow was delivered as an uppercut to awaiting Bit's chin.  
  
No chance...No mercy...No remorse...the death blow was perfect...not one error...  
  
He flew up and back...  
  
Flying into the air mercilessly and lifeless...the killer stopped the rampage. Landing onto the cold steel, Bit's body bounced once and was left to die alone on his side  
  
Alone to die... to be alone... and to be forgotten... a fate worse than death itself...  
  
With that final blow, Bit's body was totaled grasping for the air around him, the fallen warrior tried to get up once again... but he couldn't... just couldn't... not after that attack...  
  
No way...Not ever...  
  
Not listening to anything of Leena's victory rambling, Bit's eyes started to close for the last time looking sideways at Leena walking away  
  
Heaving and killing his insides, for what would be his last time, Bit's body began to shut down...  
  
With Bit's final heaves of air he coughed up nothing but his own blood. Saying what only he could say  
  
_"Leena...I...I...love y-you t-too..."_ as the great Bit Cloud inhaled his last breathes of pure life and sorrow...  
  
Closing his heavy eyes for the last time, the warrior looked out into the distance just to see distant crimson blur of tuff getting smaller and smaller...further and further...  
  
Time itself waited...everything suddenly stopped dead.  
  
One of the greatest warriors ever to walk, heaved his last... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Jamie, who was just finishing drying the dishes had a plate that suddenly shattered in his hands... Brad, who was sipping his coffee, had his mug cut lengthwise immediately bringing down the steaming coffee to the floor as well as on his pants... And Doc, who was playing with his zoid models, suddenly broke his brand new Elephander completely in half straight down straight down to the tail...  
  
Suddenly all over Zi, anyone who knew Bit...had an omen 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Even in that moment in time, deep inside Leena's room a picture of the whole team taken after the win of the Royal Cup, the glass upon Bit face had a cracked... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Showing no remorse expect for a brief pause thinking Bit was hallucinating, the unknown murder slipped in the main living area; calm and joyful after taking revenge... maybe even skipping... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

After several roars form Liger Zero, knowing that the chosen pilot was now gone, the Liger demolished the hanger door running out into the black deadness of the dark

* * *

How was that for my first chapter huh?  
  
Man is Leena evil...Don't worry it'll get better...  
  
BTW No Flames!!!  
  
Now go Review okay...if you don't then I won't continue the story...which means yes I will continue the story anyway...man I'm weird Yayyy!!!  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	2. Known

Guess What...I'm back!! Yay! Sorry for not updating, but on with the show... BTW if any you of you're wondering, Leena doesn't know she 'killed' Bit...  
  
Disclaimer: First off I don't not own zoids you got that... If I did I would have a heck of a lot of money and probably be having a PS2 by now...(Darn my poorness) (Darn me not having Final Fantasy X not to mention FFX-2) sigh...  
  
If you still don't know means the next scene...  
' ' means thoughts

* * *

****

**Unknown Love  
**  
_ : - : Known : - :  
_  
As the fiery redhead joyfully skipped towards the kitchen after taking out her wrath of destruction, she noticed Brad coming out muttering some curses under his breath.  
  
"Oh...what happened to you...you wet your pants or somethin'?" trying to suppress a laugh  
  
"Hmph...shut up Leena!...My cup split directly in the half including the handle for some odd reason" trying defend the brunette's pride or what was left it  
  
"I'm gonna go change and let Fox go for a run k.."  
  
"Whatever..." As the snickering Leena went into the kitchen  
  
Just as Leena went in, her ears heard the vibrating and deathly roars of the Liger and then a door being smashed open  
  
'Hmph...must be that blond ditz running cowardly away from this base...I just thought he should have been out cold for the next couple hours or at most a day or so...he's stronger than I thought...Oh well C'est la vie'  
  
(For those dimwits out there "C'est la vie" mean "That's life" k...)  
  
"Hey Leena..." as the gray-eyed strategist wondered, "What was that the loud sound from the hanger?"  
  
"Probably Bit taking Liger out for a run"  
  
"But the I heard a crash sound before the roars plus, he didn't have breakfast yet..."  
  
"Who cares what's that pilot's up to nowadays" snapped back Leena 'But still why couldn't Bit just open the hanger door...?'  
  
: - : Fifteen minutes later : - :   
  
"H E Y !!! YOU GUYS COME HERE QUICK !!!!"  
  
As the team ran towards the hanger, Brad stood dumb founded as he saw the hanger door tore wide open  
  
Next came Jamie, who had his mouth hanging open whining under his breath "Man...this is gonna cost us a lot to replace"  
  
After Doc and Leena came walking in...  
  
"Hey what's up Brad...Wha!! happened to the Hanger Door!? Doc yelled  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks likes Bit gonna pay the damages right, Dad?" Leena trying to sweet-talk her father and then absently mindedly taking a glace at the place where she beat the living crap out Bit where her mind was racing.  
  
'Wait a minute... if Bit's body is over there then how did the hanger door break open? Liger wouldn't do this on his own would he? If he did, why would the Liger run out?'  
  
Before Leena finished thinking Jamie turned into another direction, he saw the cocky pilot on the ground from the slightest corner of his eyes.  
  
"Hey is that Bit over there?" the youngest one questioned and pointed  
  
"Wait...Yes that is him there...What's he doing on the floor...wait I don't think I wanna know" grumbled the childlike Doc  
  
"Brad, check up on Bit and get him med room we probably need some bandages again" sighed the Doc doing and seeing this every other day thanks to a certain little daughter of his...  
  
As Brad snapped out of his little trance he went over to Bit and lifted him up not even noticing his pulse which had already ceased to exist, but still wondering why his face was especially pale while still being bruised  
  
'Darn this guy's heavy...why do I have too do this every time Bit's unconscious... darn that Leena... I guess this is how Leena show her love for this cocky pilot'

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Just as Brad laid Bit into the med room, he turned around and let out a small sigh leaving Doc tending to Bit's injuries.  
  
As Doc was checking up on Bit he saw something Brad missed before...Bit usually breathed while unconscious...  
  
Looking at his injuries the Doc guessed he saw at least two or three broken ribs while facing a possible broken jaw...  
  
Doing his usual checkup, Doc tried to take his pulse reading from the wrist...  
  
There was none  
  
Freaking out and being a little shocked he checked Bit's pulse from the neck...  
  
There was none  
  
Now really scared and freaked out Doc looked for a stethoscope and tried to look a pulse connecting the device to his ears and then to Bit's chest...  
  
And then again...  
  
There was none

-

-

-

-

* * *

Oh My Gosh Bit's really dead Holy S$#!!!!! The reader eyes go wide or not... I thought Bit was going to survive like in all the other fics (readers thinks...)  
  
Well guess what you guessed wrong! Gwhahahhaha!  
  
Yeah! Yeah! He's really dead seen from the last chap. Anywhoo this chapter was about the finding of Bit's...Bit's tear rolls downs author's face death is real Wahhhh!!! Anywhoo again wait for my next chap and update!!! BTW don't worry I will finish this fic unlike the other authors around this place thinks about all authors who ditched their stories after it was getting to the good part...D#$ I hate them!!  
  
Oh yeah Read and Review or Die you got that!!!!  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	3. Remembrance

Back again with this fic...Yay! Oh yeah by the way if your name happens to be cough Kurt cough...the Jets suck...yeah that's right the New York Jets suck and you can't do anything about because you can't change this website Gwhahahaha!!!  
  
Anywhoo... this will be a very sad and serious chap... unlike the paragraph seen on top...  
  
Disclaimer: First off and again, I do not own zoids...again I do not own zoids...or the characters that belong to the series...some genius rich guy is that I would love to be does... Darn it... snaps fingers  
  
If you still don't know which you should by now means the next scene...  
' ' means thoughts

* * *

****

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Remembrance : - :_   
  
"No...he can't be...  
  
he...is..." muttering the age old Doc coming out of shock and walking back away form the once living corpse.  
  
"This...can't be..." taking his hands and rubbing his temples at a loss for human words  
  
After long five minutes of trance only lost words came out trembling in complete fear and regret "I-I'm sorry...Bit...please...please...forgive her...I-I never knew s-she would got this far..."  
  
Walking out of the med room Doc's eyes were somehow...different...his eyes only came like this one time in his entire life and that was for his lost wife and now it was his second time. Thinking the situation over and over, he best decided to break the news at dinner.  
  
Walking past Leena, Doc completely ignored her lost in deep thought  
  
Casually walking by Leena thought she saw wrong within her father, but shrugged the feeling off like it was nothing, a rock thrown into the vastness of the ocean. As the redhead popped her head into the med room to listening to hum of machinery that were just used before to no avail, she gently walked in the dimly lit room, not aware the man in the bed was long gone...  
  
Looking around, guilty struck into the teenager's mind. 'Man...maybe I went overboard with the beating...I'm mean he did get what he deserved for stealing and all...but why did he just stand there waiting...waiting for my attacks...waiting?' sitting down in a chair next Bit 'No, it was if he wanted me to pulverize him...but why? Why didn't he stay down as he always did...even after my kick...it was a perfect roundhouse to the face...' after that thought, a silent and absent-minded tear came down running down the redhead's cheek. Running down to the chin and sparkling all the way down to the hard metal floor silently as it came out. 'Why...Why did he get up after that? Stupid cocky pilot...even with his trademark grin I can still see that stupid grin smiling at me after knocking him out.  
  
"Bit..." spoke the thought-filled girl  
  
'And then...he said that he loved me...Hmph...must have been hallucinating like I said before...but...'  
  
: - : _Dinnertime_ : - :  
  
"Hey you guys, dinner's ready!" shouted the one and only Jamie  
  
As the weary Doc got up from his office chair his thoughts remained on the cocky pilot and what he was going to say. 'You would think someone knew what they're gonna say after 90 minutes of thought, but still... my daughter a murder...' Standing in front of the kitchen door, Doc stopped to think 'Well here goes nothing...' Coming in head-down, hands in pockets, and with the saddest and darkest of eyes, he trudged slowly to his usual seat at the table. Glancing to his right, he looked over to the remaining seat which once held...him...late that previous night. 'If only I could say it's alright... I did all that I could to get him back at there at that med room... an hour of trying to revive the fallen warrior... but it was just too late... he died at least twenty minutes before I got there and brain damage would have been to severe to bring him back...' 'I'll have to announce...it... after dinner...yeah after dinner...'  
  
"What's wrong with Doc" whispered Leena asking the all-knowing strategist  
  
"Dunno but it's really freaking me out, ya know, I never seen him like this" replied the once all-knowing strategist  
  
"Maybe one of his zoid model thingies broke" smoothly said the young brunette  
  
"Yeah, but he never acted this way before...ya know..." Leena replying sharply  
  
After that silence came to the meal...  
  
When finished, Doc with his heavy eyes stood up...  
  
"Team..." having a loss for words "I have some news..." speaking with his volume turning down  
  
"We have our next match in Class S don't we Doc?" Jamie said interrupting  
  
"No"  
  
"A new way to make money...Doc?" Brad then asked  
  
"No"  
  
"How about me getting a new look in clothes" the daughter asked smiling while interrupting her father once again...  
  
Not once did they ever think of Bit...or his well being...not even for a second...  
  
"Well you see..." with Doc's voice in some fear and remorse looked at Leena  
  
As Doc gave a deep sigh and breath,  
  
"Bit... Bit...kinda died this afternoon..."  
  
"What!!!??" all two said in unison while Brad just spat out coffee  
  
"What do you mean Bit's dead!?" Jamie demanded  
  
"Well it sorta like this...you know the fight Bit an' Leena had earlier this afternoon... well..." Doc was a loss for words again  
  
As Leena heard these, dagger-like words piercing through her mind; her shot eyes wide open with shock, pain, and emotions flooding her mind. Before ending Doc's explanation, Leena dashed out of the kitchen heading to the place where 'he' lay.  
  
"I tried my best but I just...just couldn't save him" the voice crying and dying out as Leena ran further and further...  
  
Bursting back into the med-room Leena stood eyes wide again seeing the now silent machinery and now the forever-silent, Bit Cloud  
  
"No...No...This can't be..."  
  
"What...What have I done...?"  
  
Falling to her knees by the doorway, Leena cried for the second time in her life.  
  
"**B I T ! ! ! ! !**"

* * *

Man what a cliffhanger...   
  
Was that an understatement or what?  
  
Uhhhh...I don't know what to say next...wait let me think...  
  
: - : Five minutes later : - :   
  
Oh yeah...Heh heh. Remember click that button in the corner to Review k...if you don't I'll hunt you down an' a shoot between your...your...opps don't need to get that far...Ahywoo you get the picture...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out...


	4. Disappearance

Wow! Guess what I'm back again! Yay! After one day of updating I update again wow, I'm sooo nice. BTW Yay! Can you say sugar-high? Well that's what I'm on!  
  
Disclaimer: Again? All right...I do own zoids Gwhahaha!!! thinks about statement said earlier and rights and ownerships problems Okay...Okay...I do not zoids...Rats...Scratch that thought I said earlier about owning zoids...you know the first one...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Disappearance : - :_

__

_-_

__

_-_

"**B I T** ! ! ! ! !" Leena's scream was heard throughout the base and for next five miles  
  
As Doc wearily walked up to the sobbing redhead he got down and put his hand on her head patting her slowly trying calm her down to no avail.  
  
"There...There Leena everything will just fine" knowing that was a complete and utter lie on his part. He was trying to hide his hurt eyes under the bangs of his brown hair not let his daughter see himself being weak  
  
: - : An hour later : - :  
  
Now in her room, Leena was having second thoughts about her thinking...earlier. Glancing towards her bed stand, a team picture caught her eye. Picking it up, the once trigger happy girl saw something in confusion. It was a picture when the team just won the Royal Cup with Brad standing to the far left partly sideways and arms folded, Jamie next was smiling happily while putting one hand behind his head, to the far right was Doc playing with his beloved zoid models flying a Storm Sworder and the a Raynos, while in the middle was the little o' redhead swinging her hand up into the air while the cocky warrior was giving a special some one a quick peck on the cheek with arm around her waist. But there was something wrong deadly wrong...the glass on Bit's face had a crack directly on his face. 'Why did the glass crack on Bit's face?' drifting he thought out of her mind  
  
"Oh Bit why'd ya have to go..." rubbing Bit's face on the cracked glass with her hand  
  
'Why me...I didn't kill Bit did I?' 'He was asking for it? Wasn't he?' Just then Leena remembered, "Please Leena stop...please..." the last words of the warrior once known as the Great Bit Cloud...  
  
Shocked stop her from thinking...  
  
"I didn't show any mercy did I?"  
  
"I-I killed Bit for a batch of cookies"  
  
'The great Bit Cloud killed no wait...murdered for stealing a couple cookies'  
  
Leena couldn't think any more; she cried herself to sleep  
  
: - : Next Morning : - :  
  
As Jamie came down to the hanger looking to the place where the incident happened, thoughts came rolling down to the strategist's mind. 'I can't believe your dead...seeing you like that yesterday it seemed...well...you wanted to tell somethin' important' 'It's gonna really quiet after a while after this' wondering what's coming next. 'You were always the cheerful one around this place...never sad but somehow not really happy to the fullest...I don't know but...you always seemed bogged down by something, maybe in your past or something that happened' 'Well anyway... consider this your farewell Bit Cloud...it's been nice knowing ya' turning around back to the broken hanger, Jamie saw the dawn coming upon the desert not even noticing a single tear running down.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Brad got from leaning secretly on his Shadow Fox up after seeing Jamie stare into the dessert dawn. Walking towards the kitchen to his usual coffee, his mind couldn't help but to wonder. 'It's going to be different without you Bit' 'That's for sure, stealing Leena's cookie and blaming it on you, Bit always gave me a smile to remember' 'Hmmm... killed by Leena...doesn't sound like your type of death Bit Cloud' 'If it weren't for you we probably wouldn't be in Class S, even though, I hate to admit it...You had the Ultimate X and you had the great potential even for a junk dealer like yourself...until next Bit Cloud...until next time...'

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

As Doc sat in the tactics room, he didn't feel like playing anymore, or at least at this moment. Staring at his model of the Liger Zero, thoughts came in a small rush. 'Bit Cloud...the great Bit Cloud as I heard, gone now and forever...you were so cocky on the battlefield...and so still cocky out of the battlefield...especially to my Leena...I probably would have let you have her hand in marriage if you and Leena only knew...' Doc slowly stood up 'So young and so innocent...okay maybe not innocent, but nonetheless...Leena taking a bit hard...as with the team too. Well...I guess this is goodbye Bit Cloud, I guess fate didn't let you have my only daughter...and you were so good at zoid battling too' picking up the model Liger Zero and placing it in a display case never... never to play with that model ever again. Turning around and heaving a sigh, Doc walked out to the med room.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Having a horrible night's rest, Bit came running to her mind over and over again with those aquamarine eyes and his trademark grin. After getting up Lenna glanced to herself in the mirror 'Man I need a bath I'm really a wreck'  
  
Several minutes later relaxing in a soothing bath with pink bubbles, the redhead leaned back, only to have thoughts and emotions coming down. 'Bit what is it you want from me?...I always think of you...is it because I'm the one that...that killed you...maybe that's why...the guilt probably got me'  
  
"Bit, I-I'm sorry" slipping absently mindedly from her lips  
  
'Bit, I'm sorry...' repeating her thought over  
  
After several minutes of contemplating Leena got out of the bath trance, got clothed and walked by up to Bit's room, suddenly stopping. Staring at the door for several minutes, like something was calling her, she went finally made her mind to walk in. Looking around, everything was actually in order, nice and neat. Thinking to the past, Leena always saw his room in shambles with clothes lying all around. Used to its state, she glanced over to the made bed and saw a letter with her name...  
  
Opening it carefully with trembling hands of what it said, she read  
  
_Dear my beloved Leena,  
_  
Yes, that what I said, beloved. I have thinking this over and over for the past time now, and have wondering...wondering about you. It seems you're always in my thoughts, for some strange reason; whether it's when I steal your cookies or battling another zoid. Yes, even in my zoid, battles I think about you. If you didn't know by now, it was my plan to stand there smiling at you as you probably beat me. You can figure it out from there. If you are reading this then I probably passed away; it's probably not your style to come in my room while I'm unconscious. Anyway, Leena, I've never told you this, but since the first time I saw you with your Di- Bison there was this feeling I had towards you, I just didn't know what it was, but I've finally found out a week ago. It was love, yes love. Even though I'm not there to share the feeling with you, I will always love you as long as the sun rises to the dawn glowing in your eyes. Goodbye Leena, I guess I'll see you later...much later.  
  
_Love, _

_ Bit Cloud  
_  
P.S. Don't worry about me...I forgive you...Goodbye Leena...  
  
"Oh God...What have I done?" whispered tearing redhead  
  
_"Bit loved me...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And I...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And I...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Love him"  
_  
'That's what it was, that feeling, the wanting to be near him, the cookies, it was a way to be closer to me...it's simply, love...'  
  
"Bit!!" throwing the letter down and rushing towards the med room  
  
Bursting through the door Leena cried out "Oh Bit!...please...forgive me..."  
  
Noticing Bit was gone, she noticed Doc leaning head down in the corner,  
  
"Where's Bit, Doc!" Leena asked wildly  
  
"I-I don't know..." he replied in a low voice not bothering to even look up  
  
"Wha!!!!!" "What do mean you don't know!!!" she cried  
  
"His body's gone and Jamie and Brad didn't do anything...while the security cameras by every entrance and window didn't catch anything" Doc mumbled quietly and softly still not looking up to his daughter...  
  
"Whaa!?!?"  
  
"**B I T** ! ! ! ! ! WHERE ARE YOU !?!?!?!?!" Cried Leena once again falling to her knees sobbing

* * *

Well that was interesting...Even though this was a part of this author's genius plot, and I thought I wouldn't word it the way I have...  
  
Anywhoo... like Bit's letter for an example...somehow it didn't seem like Bit to me, in fact it sounded like the stupidest thing to me, but whatever... you get the point later chaps will be a lot better...  
  
If there any confusing parts let me know to clarify it better...I still don't like my wording of this chapter  
  
BTW...Comments, spelling/grammer mistakes, plot confusion anyone or even anything!?... What's up with this...only 7 reviews as of the fic that's been two weeks out...what wrong with you people!!! Review for pete's sake geez...even if you reviewed before  
  
What am I forgetting...oh yeah...my ending threat  
  
If you don't review...I hope a meteorite hits your house blowing it up to kingdom come...wow that was corny...c'est la vie...that was corny too... Whatever...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	5. Resurrection

Yay! I'm back...with 13 reviews no less!!! My threats do work Yay! I'll make more later...Gwhahaha!!! Anywhoo...If you understand this chapter's name, than you get the chappie, If you don't, then too bad...figure it out by reading or by looking it up...  
  
Disclaimer: Great another disclaimer...sigh...I do not own zoids k...I'm not that cool and creative...sigh...great...now I feel bad...  
  
Whatever...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Resurrection : - :_

__

_-_

__

_-_

  
"Bit..."  
  
"Who's there!?" Asked the blond haired pilot in complete darkness surrounding him  
  
"Bit..."  
  
"Who are you...where are you and a matter of fact where am I?" Questioned the Liger pilot  
  
"Bit what brings you here?"  
  
"Whaddya mean what brings me here!?!?! That's what I've been asking!!" hissed the pissed pilot "And why am I here wherever here is?" he continued  
  
"Do you know how you got here Bit Cloud?"  
  
"First of all, I don't know...you tell me...how do you know my name...and SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!" screamed the frustrated aquamarine- eyed pilot  
  
"Do you really want to know...?"  
  
"YES!! You son of a bitch!! That's what want to know!!" now getting really scary and heated  
  
"Your in the land of death..."  
  
"Wha!?!?! How did I get here!! Wait...wait it's 'cause of Leena isn't it..." with his anger dying out to sadness  
  
"Yes...she killed you, Bit Cloud...but you weren't supposed die according our...records..."  
  
"Records?" Parroting the voice in blackness  
  
"It seems that you, Bit Cloud, you died wanting love...the love your probably going to get since a second chance for your kind of love is quite rare..."  
  
"A-A second chance?!" repeating the voice  
  
"Yes...a second chance...you see...your sacrifice for love...and your incorrect timing of death made us reconsider against the millions we let through the 'next' world...even then we sometimes don't usually...reconsider"  
  
"Sooo...when do I get baaack..." making his puppy dog eyes pleading to go...  
  
"After I explain this...when you get back, some of your memory and personalities will be altered due to the high...'power' needed to go back to your...reality...so in other words you lose your love for Leena, which can be replaced with her, or another person, your personality will change slightly, and you remember nothing of being...being 'here.'  
  
"Hmphh...nothing's ever easy is it...oh well what the heck take me back..." regretting having to 'rediscover' Leena's love again  
  
"Not now...you have to wait exactly one week in complete darkness before you come back...don't worry, you'll never get hungry or thirsty here..."  
  
"Whaaa!?!?!?! ONE WEEK!?!?! Alone in darkness!!" with Bit's mouth hanging wide open  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to live or not...one more complaint and you die eternally got that...?"  
  
At that remark Bit remained silent  
  
"By the way...who or what are you...?" asked Bit trying not to sound like complaining  
  
"You don't want to know...Bit Cloud...you don't want to know...see you out of darkness in a week...Bit Cloud...enjoy your memories while you have them..."  
  
"You're leavin' me!!!"  
  
"Wait come back!!!"  
  
'Great by myself in complete darkness...'  
  
: - : One week later : - :   
  
"Your time has come Bit Cloud..."  
  
"Final-" He never finished his first word for a week before a white flash passed him out  
  
Opening his eyes slowly...the cocky pilot woke up in the middle of the desert. Awaking slowly he looked straight into the sunset sky...'Around five judging against the sun's position...' Still in his battle outfit, Bit sat up from the sand and looked at his hands and feet...  
  
"Where am I...Who am I?" questioned the pilot  
  
"I-I'm B-Bit C-Cloud zoid warrior at...at...what's the word...  
  
Blitz team..."  
  
Now I sorta remember...Liger...Jamie...Brad...Doc...and...and someone else, but...I...I...Urhhh...don't remember..."  
  
Standing up Bit asked 'Hmmm figured out who I am, but where am I?'  
  
Suddenly a zoid came running towards Bit...'Hmmm...what kind of zoid is that...?'  
  
As the zoid pulled up...it was a black and with partially bright pink strides liger that was somehow different from Bit's...more...feminine not mentioning the cool look the liger possessed. It had a slender body running with obviously with ion boosters, a set of two platinum blades of each side-one blade on top of another blade with an ability to turn at 90 degrees to fire hot plasma shots, (four blades in all and blades that fire out like Van's Liger for the Zoid fans out there that know the first season) an obvious claw exactly like the Liger Zero, which can do the Strike Laser Claw, and finally a long tail ending in a nice long sharp blade.  
  
All Bit can do was stare as he studied the Liger, while the pilot opened the cockpit...which came to be a...woman. A gorgeous slender woman in her late teens, in fact. She had short golden auburn brown hair that came down her shoulders with a light sky-blue lock dangling down in front of her eyes, which still also swayed in wind and with eyes containing pools sapphire sparking in the sun's angle against her as she took off her sunglasses. In addition, she wore black shirt that was like it was painted on, showing of coarse, her sexy flat midriff with a white feminine vest, and a black pair of tight jeans covering her long slender legs. The way she looked made the words gorgeous and beautiful and major understatement having a figure that would have men not glance twice but three or four times before they could comprehend the beauty just walking past them. The angel also had a sword in a black sheath slung onto her back- a reverse bladed kadachi, which is a cross between a real long sword between a dagger - being very light and quite maneuverable.  
  
Bit could only open his open wide and stare as the pilot jump 30 feet down to the burning white sands walking towards him.  
  
"Hey there! Need some help?" smiling sweetly and in a way no man on the planet could ever say no...  
  
"Ummm...Hey there anyone home?" moving beside him moving her hands up and down on front on Bit's eyes  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..." answered in the blond pilot slightly blushing while just coming out of his trance at staring at the goddess of pure beauty.  
  
"So what are doing in the middle of a desert with nothing to ride in?" asking now in the girly innocent tone.  
  
"Well I really don't know, I guessed I passed out and woke up in the dessert for some reason..." feeling pretty stupid in front of the angel innocently standing front her. 'D#$!, I must be dreaming, I must dreaming, there no way I could hook up with her, Man I must be dreaming, D#$ she's so hot!!'  
  
"Hey wait a minute you look familiar, I've seen you somewhere...what's your name?" staring directly and lost in his pools of aquamarine.  
  
"Well...the name's Cloud, Bit Cloud, I'm on the...the Blitz Team" unknowingly shooting out his trademark cocky grin  
  
"Bit Cloud...that grin...your Bit..."  
  
"You and I were the apprentices with that junk dealer and don't your one and only childhood friend ...don't cha remember me?"  
  
"Wait...wait...you're...are you... Kayla?...Kayla Fararra?" questioning the beauty in front of him  
  
"Yep, that's me! I'm so glad you remember me..." leaning forward to give a carefree hug of friends  
  
"Man you've changed so much since the last time I saw you Kay!" (Kay is Kayla's nickname Bit says to her)  
  
"And you too...growing a couple inches and all..."  
  
"Oh yeah, you and your team won the Royal Cup the other two months, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, we beat in the Blackdraft's Berserk Fury" now getting into his usual cocky mood  
  
"Would you like to go back to the Blitz's Team's base, it not far from here, and you look safe enough to travel in the back seat" giving him a wink. "It's the least I can do since you an' I were once friends..."  
  
"Y-Yeah...sure why not, I was going there anyway" replying like it was nothing, while his insides were on cloud nine  
  
As they started off, Bit broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Kay, what kind of zoid is this, and what do you call it"  
  
"Well I consider it a her, and it's a Quad Liger cause of the twin blades on each side...you like?...I built it myself"  
  
"Of coarse why wouldn't I, it's work of art" wanting to add 'like you too' but chickened out to  
  
"What about you, don't cha have a zoid too, all you mentioned to me was that you wanted to build a zoid partner out of the best zoid parts you find and just like that you left" questioned the brunette and leaving out an important fact and reason for him really leaving...  
  
"Well I was scavenging for parts one day when I met the Blitz Team where I met my Liger, which should be at the hanger"  
  
"Hey is that the base? Over there...? pointing in the direction of the complex?  
  
"Yep, let's go inside and we can talk more in there"  
  
By the time they got there, the lights were out and everyone in the Blitz Team was sleeping. They parked Kay's zoid outside and let themselves in courtesy of Bit guessing the pass code to the door.  
  
"Hey Kay you can have the guest room over there I'll be in here k...we'll meet the others later, I'm sure they'll love to know you..." assuring his guest  
  
"Alright, see ya later Bit...Night!" giving the Ultimate X pilot a playful peck on the cheek  
  
: - : Next Morning : - :  
  
Leena woke in her room with yet another nightmare involving of a certain blond. 'God damn Bit!... You stole my heart, for what...? Only to be killed by your own love..." sigh...sniff...sniff "Damn, I need a bath... to relax and clean up around this place..."

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Man, I sure miss Bit, it's so quiet without him..." the long haired brunette said unemotionally while sipping his daily coffee  
  
"I know what you mean Leena always lightens the mood, and now she's all depressed" replied the strategist, Jamie, preparing the breakfast feast of bacon, eggs, French toast, orange juice, sausage, and bread.  
  
As Doc walked in he sat down still not fully recovered from the death that that took directly inside his own home  
  
"Doc's not the only who's changed, ya know" Jamie said in a whisper tone for only Brad's ears  
  
"Man if Bit's only alive, I don't even know where body his for pete's sake...Bit..." the Doc muttered under his breath  
  
Each one of them sighed the word "Bit" in one way or another.  
  
Right before that, Bit woke up from his bed yawning. Walking down towards the kitchen he open the door  
  
"Hey guys" Bit tiredly said yawning  
  
"Morning Bit, breakfast will be ready in twenty" Jamie sighed frying the bacon  
  
"Brad..." Bit causally said walking past him. Making Brad just glanced at him taking another sip of coffee  
  
"Hey Doc...what's up"  
  
"Eh...nothing much"  
  
As Bit drank a glass of OJ, "I'm going to take a shower k...I feel dirty from yesterday" walking out of the kitchen  
  
"Whatever..." the gray-eyed strategist replied  
  
"Man, I wish Bit were her-" Brad, Jamie, and Doc's eyed went wide...  
  
"**BIIITTT** !!!!!!!!!" Everyone dashed out to the bathroom  
  
Before they reached there, they heard Leena scream in the bathroom, in which bath time was once again, interrupted by a certain someone.

-

* * *

Some things never change, do they HAHAHAHAHA!!! I love my ending!  
  
Anywhoo, this was a very long chap for considering it's me typing for pete's sake...  
  
If people are wondering the kadachi looks like... it's a good three to two feet long, and yes I got it from the Kenshin series k...Aoshi I think...  
  
Here's my one sentence summary of the chap: Bit returned back to life with the help of mysterious power, met up with his gorgeous friend, Kayla, and the returned back home in funny way.  
  
BTW: I just edited all the chaps over again fix the errors and confusion with my typing k...it wont' effect the plot at all so don't worry if it looks different k...  
  
Now go review k...I want at least 18 reviews before my next update k...and remember if you don't review I will hate with a passion and probably dress up as the chainsaw man chasing you of coarse, with a Yamaha 560 flaming chainsaw ripping through your anal cavity.  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	6. Introduction

Back again to my genius fic...Yes I'm so nice-now go worship me! Nah you don't have to... that is if you don't want to...  
  
Anywhoo, I'm back to writing a happy/funny fic I think...Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Well the owners of zoids won't probably read this fic but I type it again and again...I do not own zoids or the characters except for Kala Farrara with her gorgeous figure and of coarse this kick ass plot... Oh yeah... if somebody steals this plot I'm gonna link hell directly to you to if you know any good...so don't steal this fic or its wondrous plot I've created...

* * *

****

**Unknown Love  
**  
_ : - : Introduction : - :_

- 

-

** "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! B I T!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!"** Leena shrieked for next six miles  
  
After she grabbed a towel and threw him down directly to the ground where face meets tile, looking like a furious murder she once was a week ago. As Bit was picked up by the collar literally choking the poor guy...  
  
"I-I'm cough sorry cough I didn't mean to...can't breathe..." Bit gasping for air and not wanting to fight back...the insane redhead  
  
Just then Doc, Jamie and Brad came rushing to see the reliving warrior in a way they were about to lose him again  
  
Not wanting the relive the death of the same person "Ummm...Leena darling" Doc tried to persuade "You don't need kill Bit a second-"  
  
"Not now dad!! I'm trying to get my revenge on this...this per...vert...named...named...  
  
Bit...  
  
Cloud"  
  
cutting through Doc's words and then slowing speaking in almost in whisper- like tone.  
  
"Bit...?" letting him go to let him regain his composure "Bit...is that really you...?...Oh my God!!! It is you!!!  
  
"**Oh B I T** ! ! ! You're back!!" hugging and sobbing into his shirt  
  
Instinctively trying to comfort her he turned to his audience  
  
"Uhhhh...Hey Doc who is she? Do I know her...?" Bit asked in concern and in question  
  
"What did you say!? What do you mean who she!?" Doc sharply replied  
  
"Well ummm...kinda don't know what your talking about...is she new on the team?" the revived warrior asked again  
  
This time Leena slowly back off from her love, her face in tears not knowing what to think...she cried to her room not before bumping a person in the way covering her face...  
  
After the bumping encounter, into Kayla walked in...  
  
"Hey Bit, what's got with her" Kay asked in concern...  
  
"Uhhh...I truthfully don't know...I don't think I ever seen her, I mean I walked in on her bath by accident – I swear - and after she started choking me an' then crying on me...I mean seriously can't she make up her mind on emotions..." Bit joking retorted  
  
Jamie, Brad, and even Doc were staring not in confusion with Bit but staring at the angel right in front of them...the one named Kayla.  
  
Knocking them out of their trance "Hey guys this is Kayla, Kayla Farrara, she was with me before when I was a junk dealer...I tell more about her over breakfast I guess...here Kay, you can take a shower in here" courtesy bowing and allowing her in like a gentleman  
  
Now the threesome turn to stare at Bit, there was no way he was that nice...still with their mouths wide open and eyes literally bulging out...  
  
"Thanks Bit..." giving him an innocent smile before shutting the door...  
  
"Hey you guys, what's with you three?...Hello anyone home..." Waving his hand up and down trying to get their attention...  
  
"Man, you guys are hopeless..." heaving his sigh and going back to his room... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

After standing there for the next ten minutes Jamie was the first to come out of his trance  
  
"Wow I can't believe I spaced out like that..."  
  
'Damn! Was she hot...too bad Bit's with her' sigh  
  
sniff sniff "AHHH my bacon I left it burning!!!" dashing back to the kitchen  
  
Next was Brad who was by now drooling... coming out of his trance acting normally as he always did except for this thought 'Damn! She's is hot!!!' having the same thought as Raynos pilot  
  
As Doc came out of his trance as causally took his zoid models, but resisted the temptation within his pockets. Walking down to the kitchen a number of problems hit him...'Bit coming back to life...while being nice and gentleman like...not to mention Bit not knowing his daughter who's he's been with for the last year...making his daughter cry...which never happened in long time...along with that young girl who I could never have a chance with-she seems interested in Bit anyway...Wow...what a strange world I live in...Geez...how do these things ever happen' sighing in deep thought and placing his hands in his pockets...the temptation was just too great for Doc to handle... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

As Leena changed, she couldn't help, but to shed tears of sorrow...After fulfilling her dreams for the warrior to be back while she was still alive no less, the man who she loved didn't even know her...it was an all too great pain and burden. Getting on her soft, feathery bed she leaned against the wall next to her bed, wrapping her hands around her knees and began the process of deep thinking...  
  
'Bit...after seeing you, I was happiest person on Zi, hugging and sobbing onto you...I dreamed nothing but you for a week...now that my dream has been fulfilled...you don't even remember your own love...' Reaching over to her bed stand the redhead grabbed the letter by Bit.  
  
She spoke and read softly, "I will always love you as long as the sun rises to the dawn glowing in your eyes."  
  
With tears dripping on the paper, and smudging the ink...she thought of something that made complete sense 'Maybe...just maybe Bit has amnesia...that's right...amnesia...he just probably forgot...if love him he'll probably remember me...yeah that's right...I still have plenty of time...' smiling happily once again, she hopped out of bed and went out... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Coming into the main living area, Bit sat down on the couch trying to relax his mind. Just hearing Kay get out, she walked out toward the one named Cloud, Bit Cloud...  
  
"Hey Bit...whatcha doing...?" giving another smile  
  
Smiling back "Nothing much, but the team can meet you at breakfast k...so I'm just waiting for Jamie to recook the bacon he burned earlier..."  
  
"Oh...okay...what was that scream all about back there...?" the auburn haired goddess asked  
  
"Like I said before...I really don't know...I don't think I ever seen her before...she's probably new or something..."  
  
"Hey everyone breakfast's ready!!" Jamie called out  
  
"Well come let's go...we don't want anyone waiting do we now...?" Kayla said sarcastically 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

As Bit and Kayla went in the rest of the team looked up to see the new person  
  
"Hey Bit who's the girl?" Brad said coolly sipping his all - time favorite - coffee still trying to comprehend her beauty around her...  
  
"Hey everyone, this is Kayla, Farrara, like I said earlier, she and I were friends way back even before when I was in the junk dealing business" happily replying and showing his trademark grin  
  
So everyone made their greetings while Leena remained with her silence  
  
"So Bit how'd you get back from the dead?" Brad said smoothly again  
  
"Dead...I wasn't dead...was I?...Doc?"  
  
"Ummm...well it's like this one day Leena accidentally killed you for eating her cookies and uhhh...I checked for your pulse, brain waves, and everything I could trying to get you get but you...you just showed no sign of life..." Doc looked while his voice trailed off  
  
"Wait a second...I died by this 'Leena' who is she?" Bit had a confused look  
  
"That's Doc's daughter, Bit" Jamie answered in a small tone looking towards Leena's direction  
  
With attention all aimed at Leena she finally found courage to finally speak "I-I'm sorry Bit...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"That's alright Leena...I forgive you...I think...I didn't do anything that bad for you to...kill me...right?" not wanting to divulge into the subject knowing it hurt her feelings...  
  
"Uhhh...yeah...right" was Leena answer  
  
"Anyway" trying to break up the tension "After I broke the news that you died your body was gone and I mean gone from the med room-the security cameras caught nothing...and then you showed up earlier today a week from your supposed death..." Doc finally finished  
  
"Yep, that about covers it, Bit" Jamie replied  
  
"So how did you get back to the land of the living and where did you go?" Jamie asked out of pure curiosity...  
  
"Well I can't really say...All I know is that I woke up in the middle of the desert and saw Kay in her Liger running towards me, before that...I just remember Jamie, Brad, Doc, and my Liger Zero, the rest's a blur..."  
  
"Wait Kayla you have a zoid!?!?!" Doc said happily like a child right before for Christmas  
  
"Uhh...yeah it's a Quad Liger I built it myself...it's outside by the hanger because I didn't went to wake you guys up earlier" replying proudly  
  
"Oh geez...can I go see it?" Doc eyes now twinkling in happiness...  
  
"Uhh...yeah if you want...just don't go in the cockpit k...Hey!!" Doc ran out before Kayla could finish  
  
"Don't worry Doc just loves zoids, he won't do anything to it..."  
  
After breakfast "Come on Kayla let's cleanup the dishes..." the once cocky pilot said  
  
Jamie, Leena and Brad went wide. "Did I hear correctly...did Bit say he was going to do the dishes?" Jamie was gleefully happy at this point...no one ever helped out with dished except Leena once on a while out of sheer pity  
  
"Yeah why not...you made us a really great meal, Jamie, it's the least we can do after that great breakfast..."  
  
At this point Brad almost choked on his coffee 'I can't get used to this Bit, he just too different too soon and too fast'  
  
Leena getting frustrated for some reason got an idea...going to the going to the cookie jar she took a cookie out.  
  
"Heeeeyyy B i i i t t t" I have your cookie...Now why don't try an' get it..." Leena seductively challenged  
  
"Nah that's alright you go have it...I really don't like sweets very much...like Kayla, I really don't mind" picking up the plates "...besides me an' Kayla have work to do after we clean we gotta get Doc back in, he probably fainted standing up by the sight of Kay's zoid." Bit replied while Kay blushed slightly  
  
At that Jamie and Brad were speechless eye wide and mouth open ...staring...Bit never turned down a cookie especially 'his' cookie even though Leena would probably run away with it.  
  
"Whenever did Bit turn down a cookie, Brad" Jamie said directly and only to Brad ears in sacred tone.  
  
"Never...Never until now...Jamie...never until now..." Brad replied still shocked  
  
"Fine then, more for me!!" Leena yelled then stomping out taking monstrous bite out of Bit's cookie  
  
"What's up with her? What did I do...?" Bit asked in innocence and confusion while looking up at Kayla 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Hey Bit you finish up drying the dishes k...I'm going to check up on my liger." Kay finished smiling sweetly knowing the pilot's answer  
  
"Alright Kay" smiling right back at her  
  
With that she simply left... 

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

As Kayla got to the living area she saw Leena staring out into the desert. "Hey what's up girlfriend?" trying to break the ice  
  
Leena ignored her  
  
"Well, well, well, touché...if you won't talk I will..." Kayla still holding her composure while staring out into the desert with the Gun Sniper pilot  
  
"Why do you hate me...I can tell from your actions, and with your eyes you can't hide from a another girl especially since you've around these boys for awhile without them picking up any signs...a regular girl like me picks up...any slight action, which can make all the difference whether it's a small eye movement or a the slightest twitch...I mean it can't be that bad can it?" Kayla blurted out  
  
Leena made no answer.  
  
"Hey a response would be nice wouldn't it...or do I have to tell you something that you don't think that I know..." Kay saying in a tone of teasing but still being sly  
  
"And that would that be..." Leena retorted sharply  
  
"Ah! Finally...the redhead speaks-"  
  
"Just answer the question..." the once trigger-happy interrupted in annoyed and pissed tone  
  
"Okay...it's simple...let's see how can I break the news for you...well here goes nothing...I like Bit and I'm guessing you like Bit too don't you Leena Toros..." now having the biggest sly smile plastered to her face...  
  
"I know you have a crush on him...don't you, Leena?" looking at her attentively trying her hardest to look for signs...any and every sign at all for the next response. If she runs, she has a look of hiding or hatred before she turns, if she lies her eyes tell the truth, if she answers truthfully, then she's either shy or blushing, any emotion in the next response Leena would either be caught or would have a miracle hiding her emotions from a outgoing girl with experience with girl to girl talk...no way out...  
  
No way out...  
  
No way...  
  
Leena must decide  
  
"Well...Well...I...I...

* * *

Man aren't I so evil having a cliffhanger right here and now...  
  
Readers probably hate me right now since they can't go on and click the next chapter button, if you can by the next update be my guess an so do so after reading the rest of this page-it's part the fic TOO!  
  
Anywhoo, man do I pick up the slightest things that only girls are supposed be able pick up...I'm a guy too if you didn't know and no I'm not gay for those for you who are have stupid thoughts. I'm just very attentive and observant, while perfecting the way of showing absolutely no emotion to let anyone pick up. Man, do I have a good poker face ... maybe that was a bit too cocky... whatever...  
  
Also, remember Read and Review you got that...if you don't then I'll probably send it every military force known to man to get you to review, maybe even Barney shudders at the thought  
  
Now Go Review!!!  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day" just like in the airplane speakers say  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out...


	7. Jealously

Hey Hey Yay! Geez that was corny... Anywhoo...if you haven't noticed already I've been writing 'Yay' in all my fics look for them if you didn't notice...just a little something I do...  
  
BTW...man what the heck!? No one reads this fic...19 reviews come people just review it's no that hard...even though I will finish it, mark my word, maybe I'll update it every month maybe like the "Twisted Fate fanfic by Heaven Angel 15" (she owns it not me k...it's not my fic it's hers...) man I wish can write that oh well...over 100 reviews...wow  
  
Disclaimer: Again and again I write this...sheesh...I do not own zoids...are you owners happy now...if not, write it again... I do not own zoids the author says in a drone-like state...Also, don't steal my Kayla Fararra or plot my genius plot or die like the reader you are!!

* * *

**Unknown Love  
  
** _ : - : Jealously : - :_

__

_-_

__

_-_

No way out...  
  
No way...  
  
Leena must decide  
  
"Well...Well...I...I..."  
  
"Hey guys! What's up Kay?" Bit interrupted  
  
'Damn!!! so close yet so far..." Kay argued in her mind alone  
  
'Urghhhh!!! Why did he just have to finish the dishes now...' now acting if she was a five year old...  
  
'Whew...Saved by the Bit...' Leena gleefully traced her thoughts to  
  
"Just talkin' to Leena here...Bit..." she said in a pissed but combined like she was bored out of her mind  
  
"Leena? But...uhhh...she isn't here, Kay'" Bit retorted questionably  
  
"Huh!? She was right here a minute ago..." Looking back where the girl once stood...now she was pissed not getting her revenge in front of Bit for running while she was distracted 'Geez I can't believe she took off before I could see her emotions...one second of distraction...and that's all it took Arhhhh!!!' ...but struck the idea that Leena was still probably watching or even hearing somewhere...just somewhere. Leena knew the complex more than she did so, it didn't matter in finding her...  
  
'She might be smart after all, finally a challenge, but her cleverness will be her down fall...Bit's all to myself with Leena probably watching... this can't get any better...'  
  
'Man she's gonna hate me this..." Kay's mind 's joyfully renouncing and putting up a seductive smile in front of her awaiting prey  
  
Walking up slowly to the blond, carefully walking one leg in front of another in a straight sexy line she went up  
  
She cautiously picked up Bit's arm entangling it around hers walking together side by side still smiling seductively as she always "Come on Bit let's go to the hanger together..." almost whispering to two people...one for Bit's ears and the other for the hiding ears

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Hiding behind curtains Leena could only gawk at the sight...'no way could Bit ever let her hold him...' her eyes widened 'Damn you Kaylaaaaaaa!!!!' her mind screaming not grasping what she was seeing 'Bit never let me hold him...stupid fear of me trying to strangle or throw him to the ground...Kayla I swear I will revenge on you...I swear if it's the last thing I do...'  
  
Walking out arm in arm Kay seemly turned her auburn head back to a small wink directly at Leena's hiding spot while still having the nerve to rest her head on Bit's shoulder.  
  
'How!? How!? Dare she!?!? DAMN YOU KALA!!! You whore!!!! That's my BOYFRIEND!!!!!' Her insides were raging with more fuel for the fire every second she saw them down that hallway her head on HIS shoulder before they turned into a corner...then everything stopped...  
  
Coming out of hiding...  
  
Sadness, dread, and reality filled into every pore of mind and heart...  
  
The one she loved was slowly drifting away...darkness was coming  
  
Tears came rolling down the velvet sides of her face No way...No chance...  
  
Dropping down to her knees she cried not to the pain dropped directly onto her knees, but the pain of knowing just knowing... The truth came sharp, hard and with no mercy like her rampage one week ago...  
  
No way...No chance...  
  
Now dropping down on her hands and knees she cried trying her best to silence the cries of pure pain an agony inflicted to her heart...the water now fell not on face, but directly onto the cold lifeless metal floor...  
  
Never...Never had she experienced this kind of loss in her life...she was too young to know her mother, but his was exactly how would have it felt...  
  
_...  
  
lost...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
No hope...No care...  
  
...  
  
No care...?  
  
...  
  
No...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..._  
  
Shooting up a stray hand grabbing the air where she last saw the warrior she loved, she finally looked up...to see no one  
  
"Bit..." was the only word she could muster  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
She finally got still fluttered from the intense feeling she had...Blinking once,  
  
her eyes changed once the lids open opened up once again...  
  
no longer taking life for granted, but to strive for at least the best she could only hope for...  
  
no longer waiting for things to come to her...action was the key...  
  
no longer to hide from the truth...only two choices left...  
  
sadness...  
  
or...  
  
happiness...  
  
At this time her life changed for the good...with more determination in her eyes than ever before (yes...more than in the Royal Cup) she wiped the tears away into a devilish smile...  
  
There was no way for her goals to die off...  
  
No fear...No child-like crushes  
  
She had a life to complete...  
  
With the one she loved the most...  
  
She was to get him back from the seemingly impossible...

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Getting back her composure...  
  
'I'm better than that girl any day...I bet I could beat her at I what I do best...yeah that's right...a zoid match...I can defeat her with my Gun Sniper...that's right any zoid...from a Storm Sworder, to even a Berserk Fury...I can handle any zoid that dainty ditz can dish out...' now acting like the old cocky pilot she once knew...whether it was a his old or new personality...  
  
Leena Toros loved him dearly...  
  
And if anyone...or anything got in the way...  
  
they would go...  
  
Down...way down...  
  
No chance...No way...  
  
"Bit's mine..." now grinning with determination as ever...  
  
"Mine forever...and ever..." now turning into the cocky pilot she knew...

* * *

Wow...what a great place to end huh...what a cliffie...and a chap probably the best I wrote...Yay!  
  
When I first thought of this fic I thought making cliffhangers were hard...I guess not anymore...Heh heh  
  
BTW should I change the name of this fic to 'No way...No chance' I don't know should I...? Sounds pretty good but I want some input...in other words REVIEW you READERS...for cryin' out loud man!! I purposely delayed this chappie for some reviews...duh...especially from that huge cliffie from last time...  
  
If you didn't know, have the next chapter ready...I'll wait before it will come out Gwahahaha!! Don't you hate me?  
  
Review or DIE in the bloodiest,...darkest,...firey, kingdom of Hades...so review plz...  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	8. Loss

Yay! Happy Holidays to all on this winter of 2003!! I'm back readers who actually read this amazing fic of mine. Wasn't that a great character change in the last chap...from confusion, sorrow to determination...I'm such a great author...I know. This chappie will leave you in a cliffhanger too...if I do it right...I practically scrapped my original plot of resurrecting Bit with magical items that Leena needed to get with her zoid...if anyone want to know tell me in the review...it was so weird  
  
Anywho...  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh wow a disclaimer" said in a extreme sarcastic tone. Okay here I go...I do not own zoids okay...? In addition, this is my plot so don't use it in any shape, or form...or using my made up character - the stunning babe known as Kayla Farrara.  
  
...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
: - : Loss : - :  
  
"Oh good gracious Lord in high above, don't let this be a dream..." Doc by now was literally worshipping the zoid in front of him with his eyes sparkling. Looking at it in many different angles, the team leader was in pure awe.  
  
"This has been here since yesterday and I didn't know!? My cool zoid instinct is losing its touch..." Doc complained while gawking at the liger-like zoid that stood before him.  
  
"Hmmm...I see...it looks like there are ion boosters to increase speed..." Doc was still examining the exterior modifications while still restraining himself from actually touching and hugging the zoid "A blade for the tail...Hmmm...Bit could use that...and Whaa!" the sight of the two blades were pure in genius according to the Doc "Two twin blades on each side...that makes dodging the blades a whole lot harder...Man, she's good...An' look at the colors!!! Awesome black with touches of bright pink" Doc's eyes were now gleaming.  
  
"It also can do a Strike Laser Claw..." one of the couples proudly stated...now separated  
  
"A Strike Laser Claw...is it like Bit's style...?" the Doc questioned the feminine pilot  
  
"Yeah, in fact it's exactly the same...the Quad Liger can also shoot out plasma charges at the enemy with those blades...like I said, I built it myself" she said, smiling with dignity and pride  
  
"Quad Liger huh...Man, that name's soooooo coool!!!!" Doc now returning back to his childish ways...  
  
'Geez can't I have an intelligent conversation with guy...' the auburn whined  
  
"Hey Doc why don't you let Kay stay on the team, she's pretty good from what I hear..." Bit finally announced making Kay turn two shades of red  
  
"Hmmm...not a bad idea...but first how 'bout trying out the your zoid for a test...? Ya know, to see how good your skills as a pilot really are, especially if you're going in a Class S team..." Doc coaxed Kayla  
  
"Wait...before you do that...much do ya charge...?" the brunette came butting into the conversation  
  
"Not that much, Brad, about 10% percent of the winnings..." still smiling as she always did...  
  
"Not bad...Not bad at all..." the contented Fox pilot coolly stated after making sure his 17% of the winnings were in check by of coarse the one he trusted the most...himself  
  
"Hey Kay..." the redhead walked in to the conversation rudely "How 'bout a proposition...you an' me one on one...if you win you're in if not then-" the confident Leena was cut off  
  
"I don't want to think about losing, since you're the one whose gonna lose..." the cocky auburn pilot announced  
  
"What do you say!?!? That's it you're on!"  
  
"Fine by me...make room for a new team member, Leena, as another girl is already on the team" Kayla said winking directly at the now the cocky redhead  
  
"No way, you'll never defeat me!"  
  
"Oh yeah...?"  
  
"Yeah...No way...No chance..."  
  
'Man they're both like Bit once was now...man this is creepy...two women being cocky for battle...this is new. I wonder why...is it because of Bit...?' glancing at the blond who was smiling at the growing argument between the two 'Nah it couldn't be..." the Fox pilot already having assumptions about the situation brewing...  
  
Doc just kept drooling over the Quad Liger...

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Leena here! Ready to mobilize Gun Sniper..." launching out of the side of the Hover Cargo  
  
"Kay here, all set to mobilize Quad Liger..." as she launched and landed gracefully like a cat

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Hey Jamie, you better be getting every piece of information on the Quad Liger has to offer us..." the Doc announced in the strategy room  
  
"Yeah Doc, getting info as we speak" obeying his elders (how nice)  
  
"Who do you think is gonna win, Brad" the Zero pilot asked  
  
"Don't know Bit, but I would probably put my money on Leena all because she has more experience on her zoid and with zoid battles..." Brad replied  
  
"I bet you fifty, that it's Kay's win..." the blond said in return  
  
"You're on, fifty it is...anyone else...?" looking over at Doc and Jamie  
  
"Yeah alright...how 'about seventy on my daughter's win...I need some money for a new Elephander after it split in half" now looking at Jamie  
  
"Me? Uhh...okay...why not, thirty on Leena...like Brad said, Kayla doesn't have much experience..." the strategist said confidently  
  
"Hmph...fine by me..." the blond smiling 'The others don't know what their coming up against...'  
  
"Alright one on one...ready anytime you are..." the determined Leena declared  
  
Turning off the com link to the others Kay responded "This is about Bit isn't it...?" making the other thinking it was a stand off  
  
"Well..."  
  
"There no way out now..." Kay challengingly said  
  
"Oh yeah there is..." closing the link to Kay's zoid  
  
"That B$&!!!...She cut me off!!!" Kay angrily acknowledged "That's it! My move first..." 'By the looks of it...it looks like a Weasel Unit huh...oh well here I go..."  
  
Kay's Liger charged up first zig-zagging from Leena's chain gun fire  
  
'Not yet...I must conserve my ammo to win' For the first time Leena was actually thinking in a zoid match  
  
Closer and closer the Liger came with claws glowing and sparking gold "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" the Liger pounce onto the Gun Sniper just barley hitting it  
  
"Arhh...Got hit...don't worry Leena it's just a scratch" Leena said reassuring herself  
  
After the failed pounce, Liger turned around while extending out its blades to fire four shot from it blades. Two hit...two missed.  
  
"Damn too slow again! That's it, TOTAL WEASEL ASSAULT!!" the crazed Leena screamed and laughed like a madman  
  
Dodging a few incoming missiles and bullets with the ion boosters on, the Quad Liger still got hit in the end. Extending the blades fully out, energy surged throughout the blades making the four blades glow a white- pink color. "Alright here I go again, TWIN BLADE ATTACK!!"  
  
Liger once again pounced onto the waiting Gun Sniper  
  
"Okay Leena keep calm...dodge left or right...LEFT!"  
  
Quickly jumping towards her left, Gun Sniper was saved from being cut into three  
  
"Yeah now's my chance...let's try another TOTAL WEASEL ASSAULT!! Gwhahahaha!!!"  
  
Unleashing a more devastating firepower than last time the Gun Sniper looked like it came from hell with missile upon missile and bullet upon bullet flying out towards her new archrival  
  
"Oh shit..." Kay said hopelessly and sarcastically  
  
No chance...No way...?  
  
Before the barrage of firepower pummeled her zoid in oblivion, Kayla flipped a switch...  
  
A series of explosions rumbled for next miles causing a slight mushroom cloud forming around the impact area  
  
"Yeah that's right, hit that liger dead on...this battle's mine..." Leena was cheerful like a schoolgirl  
  
"Not my quite my darling, Leena..." returning the com-link  
  
"What!!" coming out of her victory trance "No...there's no way she could have survived that attack..." her eyes straining to see through the smoke and dust surrounding the liger  
  
Her eyes only revealed what she could not stand to see in front of her...  
  
The Quad Liger had only minor scratches from the last barrage other than that, it was standing just perfectly under the protection of an energy shield surround the front of the zoid  
  
"If you didn't know...I built this zoid out of the main body of a Shield Liger keeping the useful shield of coarse..." Kayla's smile getting wider and wider "Now it's my turn, because this shield can also make a pretty good weapon if ya know what I mean..."  
  
"Not good...Damn you Kayla...you have an energy shield...I can wait till it runs out of power by running, but the Quad Liger can outrun me before the power runs dry..." Leena, after unleashing her most powerful assault, was now out of ideas  
  
The Quad Liger now charging at the Gun Sniper with the shield on trying to slam it into the Gun Sniper, Leena only had a few seconds to react  
  
"Man what am I going to do now..." Leena now getting worried  
  
Once again dodging to the left, Leena fired another smaller wave of attack, not even phasing the shield  
  
"Ya know Leena...you can't dodge me forever...eventually I'll get you" Kay face getting serious wanting the battle to end

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

'Geez, this is not good Leena's gonna lose, while I'm gonna lose my fifty to that ditz smirking over there...' Brad was now getting worried...'There was no way Kay had that much experience in battle she only a...junk dealer...like...Bit...' his thought were now lost 'what if she was like Bit...good as Bit...Oh no there goes my fifty...'  
  
'Man, she's better than I thought she was...not many junk dealers like herself can beat or stand up to Leena for five minutes after her deadly Total Weasel Assault...she's got to be good pilot...' the strategist thought 'Just look the facts, she turn on the shield at the last second...she's not changing her emotions much compared to Leena, which means she has this under control...and she has a great strategy by surprising and using her good points like with that shield  
  
'Leena's in big trouble now...I'll never get my replacement Elephander at this place...maybe I should have sided with Kayla...' minded the Doc now in frustration 'Oh wow Kayla has such a cool zoid!!! Just look at it...so many surprises...I wonder if I could get a model like it...' Doc returning to his childlike thoughts

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Come on, Leena you can still win...just think, all I need to do is think..." Leena trying to reassure herself  
  
"This is where it ends Leena..." the sly voice spoke  
  
No way...No chance...  
  
The Quad Liger slammed hard into the Gun Sniper naturally throwing it back, while rolling a couple times before landing on it side. The slam and grind against metal and gears could be heard in the far distance, as the hit took place. After the assault, the Liger stood where the overloaded Gun Sniper once stood; looking back at the fallen zoid.  
  
Still conscious from the assault Leena desperately tried to get back up...Somehow just somehow her computer didn't freeze. "Oh Come on Gun Sniper just one more time...please get up..." Leena's zoid was struggling to get up sparking and grinding as computers pushed the zoid to its limits.  
  
"Please Gun Sniper get up...this one's for Bit please..." the fallen pilot was in tears begging her zoid to fight on  
  
Kay's vid-screen popped up  
  
"Hey girlfriend...how 'bout we call it my win...I don't have to freeze your system completely..."  
  
"Never!! Never do I give up!! Take this WEASEL ASSAULT!!!" unleashing whatever was remaining and working in her arsenal  
  
'Tsk...Tsk...does that girl ever learn?' reactivating her shield before the another wave of armaments hit  
  
"Well I guess it's time to rapped this up" Kay responded smiling  
  
Taking out her blades into the plasma guns she simply aimed and fired  
  
Four shots directly on target...  
  
"_Command System Freeze_" is what the screen showed...  
  
Nothing more...Nothing Less than the defeat of the Leena's pride, dignity, and love...  
  
She simply lost...  
  
_"No...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I...I...lost...  
  
...  
  
Lost to her...  
  
...  
  
and...  
  
...  
  
Lost to Bit..."  
  
...  
  
...  
_  
"How could this have happened...wasn't I better than her...?" the defeat warrior looked up at the window to see the joyous pilot jump down to the white hot sands of the dessert...then she noticed that Kayla was better than her...  
  
the figure...  
  
the personality...  
  
the skills...  
  
the looks...  
  
What did Leena have compared to her...  
  
Was she worse in every way...?  
  
Yes...No...  
  
Whatever was left of her pride, was lost...  
  
She lost fair and square at what she did the best...  
  
'I need to change...change in ways that I am better than her...win Bit's love...' regaining back some pride she went back into the hanger.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Bit did **WHAT**!?!?" the hot-headed Leena yelled shooting a look at the blond leaning against the wall on the other side of the main living room  
  
"Well you see...um Bit betted against you...and uhhh...won a hundred and fifty dollars because of your...ummm...lost" the black-haired strangest answered weakly mumbling the last word with fear  
  
"BIT CLOUD COME OVER HERE!! RIGHT NOW!!" slowly walking up the blond pilot  
  
'Oh shit...' walking backwards a few steps not losing eye contact with the redhead  
  
"Uh hey Leena...it was just a small bet you see...ummm I knew you were gonna...win?" saying the last word in a questioning tone, but still trying to buy his way out  
  
"You know Bit Cloud I don't buy that for one second...try again..." getting closer and closer  
  
Gulping once..."Uhh...see ya Leena" waving his hand and than madly dashing out of the room then being followed by a rampaging Leena close behind  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! Have mercy Leena, it wasn't my fault!!! It was Brad's idea!!! I swear!!! Help!!!" the Zero pilot screamed  
  
"I guess some things never change do they Jamie..." the Fox pilot said smirking  
  
"I guess not, Brad...I guess not..." Jamie replied flinching at the wrench that was thrown at the wall just grazing the Bit's hair as his aquamarine eyes went strangely wide in pure fear.

* * *

What a great chapter...  
  
I don't know else to say...  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
Read an' Review People...Do it or Die in the eternal darkness of well you know...  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	9. Change

Yay! I'm back!! It's so great to have holidays...especially this one week off from scoo...yes that's my slang for school...Anywhoo I'm over the 10,000 words mark...I didn't think I would go over it, but now I did Yay! I know...I'm good, great, a genius and all of the above...  
  
BTW did you know I purposely did NOT go into Bit's thoughts since that chap where he was resurrected especially his thoughts on the two fighting over him...well I did that for a reason...this author's been holding back if ya know what I mean...  
  
Disclaimer: Again and again I say this...I do not own zoids or its characters from the story...just my person who I made up, Kayla Fararra and it author's genius plot.

* * *

**Unknown Love  
**  
_ : - : Change : - :   
_  
"Ahhhh!!!! Help me! she wants to kill me again!!! Anyone!!!"  
  
"I swear BIT CLOUD how could you bet against me!!!"  
  
"Well...you did lose didn't you?" angering the cat to the limit  
  
"B I T C L O U D !!!!! You are so dead!!!!"  
  
Cutting the corner the cat and mouse reached the hanger running all over until a certain blond ditz saw something...  
  
Running around the Raynos, Shadow Fox, Quad Liger, and whatever was left of the Gun Sniper...the Zero pilot finally noticed...  
  
Stopping suddenly the blond mind blew off...  
  
"AHHHH Where the hell is my LIGER ZERO!!!!!!!" Eyes wide mouth open "Partner...Buddy..." his head went limp "How, where, WHO!! The Zero pilot was now in shock and disbelief at what he saw. "I can't believe I didn't see it before...where's my **L I G E R** ! ! !" his plea was heard from all the corners of the base  
  
"Partner...where are you..." coming down to a whisper...clenching his fists he went down punched to ground directly with all his strength leaving a sizable dent in the solid ground of rock and metal  
  
Head down, knee down, crimson blood flowed to the spot where the Liger once stood. Life poured down from the pilot's veins, while eyes changed...  
  
Then he glanced to the nearest person to him demanding answers...  
  
"Where is he Leena..." Bit spoke in the darkest of tones getting up after his outburst...  
  
The power was streaming through his veins...  
  
Never had he been this mad...in his entire life...  
  
Leena only stood there in silence as she saw the transformation unfold. She couldn't speak or move...his eyes told all...  
  
No longer the rich pools of loving aquamarine, but the shadow of death was unveiled to all who saw. Now deep yellow with pupils of red...an invitation to hell itself...pools of awaiting death were now facing the pools of violet eyes...the fear could almost be sense by any creature around...  
  
'How could he be this...this angry over a zoid...I mean it's his partner and all...but it looks like he would kill for Zero's safety' the redhead wondered...  
  
"Hey Bit, what's up?" said the walking Doc coming towards the two "And what happened to your hand...?"  
  
As if almost on cue, the darkness faded back into the pools of aquamarine, just because of an interruption...just because of an interruption...  
  
Shaking and grabbing his head to clear his thoughts "Doc...Where's Liger?" still having some darkness reminiscing in his voice  
  
"Oh...ummm...well...ya know how we said you died...well he kinda left destroying the hanger door...It wasn't anyone's fault...he just left on his own I think..." trying to lighten the mood, but still trying to be innocent  
  
"How long since..." still in a tense tone showing no emotion  
  
"Well...about eight or nine days ago..." still trying tone "What about your hand it needs to be...checked-" the Doc stopped when the pilot just walked away back towards the doorway where he suddenly stopped  
  
"Why didn't you go look for him..." still not facing back  
  
"Ummm well we were still worried about your death all, but-"  
  
Bit just left not bothering to let Doc finish his sentence  
  
Turning back to his daughter "Okay Leena...what just happened...?"

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

'How...where...who...' Bit thought walking back to his room ignoring Jamie and Brad who were asking him questions. Their voices seemed to die out as they got closer to them while Bit closed them off farther and farther "Liger was his partner wasn't he? How could he leave...? Did I really die...? I thought that was a joke... What happened before I met Kay...Kayla Fararra...' his mind scorched him into a massive headache as he opened his room immediately laying on his bed.  
  
"What did I do three days ago...Where was I...one week missing..." the pilot slowly said for him and him alone to hear  
  
"Ack...my head..." drifting off to a deep yet painful sleep as he couldn't hold up his eyelids any longer

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Hey guys where's Bit?" Kay asked after coming out of the shower "I thought I heard some yelling before"  
  
"Yeah Bit was yelling before but we don't know why...he ignored us before he went to his room" the Fox pilot said in a coolly and slightly irritated tone  
  
"Yeah, I think he's wondering where his Liger Zero went, because after he died, the Liger suddenly left on its own" the knowing Jamie explained "We don't why it left, but I think it has to do with its organiod system. I've been researching on any leads on a white liger, but there were none."  
  
"Organiod system huh...? I'll try to talk to him" sweetly smiling at the information given to her

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Bit...  
  
Bit...Cloud..."  
  
"Huh, who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember Bit..."  
  
"No an' who the heck are you...?"  
  
"I've come to tell you...about the Liger Zero..."  
  
"Liger Zero...my Liger...Are you the one to stole him...?"  
  
"I've come to tell you about the one attack that Liger can do...  
  
"Rune Kai Exoda"  
  
"Huh?""It's an attack that can wipe out every and any thing within the next 20 miles of the Liger...the organoid system unleashes power beyond anything ever seen...that kind of power rivals the gods themselves...In that attack, the organoid system needs massive amount of energy – life energy."  
  
"Life energy...what's that?"  
  
"That energy must be from the pilot itself, which the attack draws it's power from the pilot...more energy means more power increasing the crater size...In the end, the pilot dies because all the life energy is taken from the pilot"  
  
"Who are you to tell me this"  
  
"The one who all ready died from this attack"  
  
"Four have died in all..."  
  
"Never Bit Cloud, never use the  
  
Rune Kai Exoda...if the attack shows up never use it...it's an attack too great for humans to understand"  
  
"Check out the Crystal and Time Creator Bit Cloud, it's all from Zero's power"  
  
"By the way 'it's' back...  
  
"Goodbye Bit Cloud"  
  
"Wait come back!!...What's back...?"  
  
"Your Liger will return, and your ... will return..."  
  
"Hey look, a floating papaya...mmmm...hey wait come back...it's floating away...wait up for me..." hears running footsteps  
  
"Huh...?"

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Bit...Can I come in?"  
  
Cold sweat as well as the sounds of knocking awoke his deep sleep awoke the pilot. Turning over to stare at the ceiling..."Come in Kay..." he said in a bored yet irritated tone  
  
Opening the door she stood leaning against the doorway not trying to make eye contact. "I heard your Liger ran away...care to talk...you always did talk to me when you having trouble... or vice versa..."  
  
"It's nothing Kay...Nothing at all..." closing her off  
  
"Nothing huh...? Well if it's nothing than you wouldn't be in bed at five in the evening, would you now..." making logic to the pilot "Unless you plan to wake up at three in the morning..." smiling as she caught him in a trap...  
  
"Well, all I know is Zero's coming back...at least that's what the dream said, but I don't know for sure..." still holding back some information...  
  
"Okay...if that's all your worried about than just don't worry about it I'll just sweet-talk Jamie to look deeper into it and I'll maybe try to look for it personally k..." giving him an noticed wink  
  
"Oh yeah...Jamie said dinner will be ready in an hour if your up to it" smiling sweetly  
  
As she went out still not making eye contact the whole time, Bit called out "Hey Kay, wait up" turning over still laying in his bed, to her staring at her shadowed eyes  
  
Yeah?"  
  
"Well umm...do know anything about Crystal or Time Creator and what's with that kadachi sword you always carry?" making his eyes slightly wince at the Japanese word that was caught by Kayla...  
  
"You mean this little thing" taking out her kadachi which had a sliver metallic shine all in itself  
  
"Well a girl like me, should have a weapon shouldn't she...?" taking it out and twirling it around with the flick of her wrists and the movements of her fingers "besides I like swords, this being my favorite since it's light and fast even though it's not as long as a regular sword...and if you didn't know, it's reverse bladed, which means it does kill unless I turn the sword around to the sharp edge...I mainly use it for defense so don't worry about it..." sheathing your sword back in her sheath  
  
"Did you ever actually use it?" Bit asked out of curiosity  
  
"I-I rather not talk about that..." getting little uncomfortable  
  
"Anyway Crystal or Time Creator right..." obviously changing the subject  
  
"If my memory serve me right, they were supposedly ancient craters made by a meteorite that hit Zi...there's two other craters beside those two you mentioned though...umm what was their names...  
  
Oh yeah, Night and Flame Crater...Flame Crater was supposed to be the most recent or something like that...you should ask Jamie if you want more info on the craters...he seems to be the most knowledgeable about those subjects"  
  
"Oh yeah...There also a good legend about the four craters too...care to hear?" putting her finger up to her chin  
  
"Yeah, why not I still have an hour till dinner" sitting up; giving Kay a seat on his bed  
  
"All right...it goes like this..."

* * *

Yeah good time for a cliffhanger...Besides I couldn't think where to put one after telling the legend oh well sucks for you...  
  
BTW the sword Kay has will come in handy later on so just keep that in mind if you can and oh yeah I just had to do the floating papaya bit I couldn't resist...Heh heh...if you don't understand oh well...it from the first season of zoids...ya know...Van, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, etc...  
  
Remember **READ AND REVIEW** people!! No threat this time I'll try to trust you...maybe...just maybe...ah what the heck, I'm gonna threat you the next time remember just review!! (all this for just one reviewer who hates threats- geez, what am I thinking?)  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	10. Returning

Yay! I'm back again on this holiday week off! The legend isn't all that great but hey it's not too important to the story so just read it...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids...just the genius plot and the character I make up especially Kayla and her zoid – Quad Liger – she's so coool

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Returning : - :_  
  
"Yeah, why not I still have an hour till dinner" sitting up; giving Kay a seat on his bed  
  
"All right...it goes like this..."  
  
"They say that all four craters were made by a single zoid who could wipe out any zoid if the pilot was strong enough...the aftermath of the attack would always leave a massive crater destroying everything in its path...Nothing lives or survives in that attack, whether the zoid or building was underground or if it's a airborne zoid...Nothing survives or is left of what ever is destroyed...except dust. The attack also was to be only activated under extreme conditions that the pilot was felt he needed it...oh yeah the attack always caused some kind of sadness after it was unleashed...like when Time Crater was created it started the 50 year war some time ago..."  
  
"It's not much of a legend, but the earliest crater was created by a legendary pilot with the name of Flyheight, the one who stopped the Imperial and Gygalos war..."  
  
"That's probably all you need to know...there's more but, it's mostly pretty boring" Kay explained now getting up walking to the door...  
  
"See ya later, Bit, and oh...Happy Birthday" Kissing the guy fully on the lips before she started to go out...  
  
"Flyheight...is that the guy who spoke to me...?" the blond wondered while he touched the spot where their lips met...  
  
"Oh and Kay one more thing..." Bit pleading her not to open the door and go...  
  
"Sorry for asking but..."  
  
(I know, I'm evil...)

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

After closing the door she saw Leena leaning against her own door looking at ground not caring to show her violet pools.  
  
"Ummm...hey Leena...what's up" Kay said seeing that she beat the redhead once again...  
  
"What is up Kayla...?" she said in a smart tone  
  
"Nothing really..." trying to get smart like her rival  
  
"Let's get straight to the point...what were you doing in Bit's room..." Leena said in a disgust tone...  
  
"Well if you didn't know...Bit in there, is having some problems...I just came in and cheered him up..." smiling because she once again beat Leena  
  
"Would you have the courage to speak to him...wait, let me ask another one...have you ever cheered up Bit from his problems...?" Kay asked with concern and still with the courage to beat Leena yet again  
  
Leena was silent...  
  
"I'll take that as a no...for what...a year and you never helped him once have you..."  
  
"It's not like that...he never seems to have problems..." the redhead trying to defend herself  
  
"It's been a year since you knew him...of coarse he has problems...he still human if you didn't know...he just hides it within himself...And if you really like him, than you would help him..." having pity for the poor guy...  
  
Leena was again silent as Kayla just walked by  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Leena" she said in a disgusting manner as she walked away...not even smiling as she always did  
  
...  
  
'Bit...problems? But he never has problems...he always seemed happy...' turning back going into her room "Bit sad...I never saw him sad...or angry...except in zoid battles, but that's mainly it...until today...the way he changed from angry to sadness is so fast, now that I think about it...' sitting on the corner of her bed 'His past is so mysterious...just never talks about it...'  
  
: - : Flashback : - :  
  
"Hey Bit who your parents...what are they like...?"  
  
"Do you have a family Bit...ya know a brother or sister or something like that...?  
  
"Where are you really from, Bit...?"  
  
"What were you doing before you became a junk dealer, Bit..."

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

'He always avoided those questions the team asks him...I guess if he doesn't want to talk about it fine...but he keeps it all to himself...not once does he talk about himself...not even his past about Kayla too much...'  
  
: - : Later on that night... : -:   
  
"Huh what's that noise" waking up the redhead glancing at the clock which read 2:00 am.  
  
'Damn! What's that Bit up to now...Arhhh...I can't go back to sleep now!...' Being the light sleeper she was at night. 'I'm too awake now...oh well might as well get a midnight snack while I'm up' as the Gun Sniper pilot got up  
  
Putting on her usual outfit, she went out the kitchen only to hear a jeep rolling off into the black moonless dark  
  
'Bit is that you?' wincing out a window catching a glance of a blond tuff  
  
'Where the hell does he think he's going at this hour?'  
  
She ran to the hanger...  
  
["Good...she's going..."] (Not Leena or Bit talking)  
  
Running out to the hanger for another jeep, she stopped before turning the key 'Should I really follow him...I mean it might be his own business...No...if I want to be closer I gotta follow...' turning the key and starting off using the tire markings as a trail but still keeping the distance to make sure he didn't spot her...  
  
She never stopped thinking about Bit...  
  
After three hours of driving, Leena was getting a slight chill 'Man I wish got some more clothes and maybe a cookie or two...but still where he is actually going...'  
  
She got her answer as the New Hope Graveyard came into view...  
  
'New Hope Graveyard huh...sounds kinda contradicting...'  
  
'WAIT...a g-graveyard...why the hell would he go there!?...I-I hate graveyards!!  
  
No...  
  
...  
  
No...I must go...'  
  
After Bit went in she decided to follow him seeing he was fully depressed about something...  
  
After a quarter mile of walking and grave upon grave...  
  
He came to one, which he stopped in front of...  
  
Bit stood there transfixed on front of the grave with his hands deep in his navy blue vest pockets...He seemed to go into his own world...not knowing what to do yet just standing there thinking...  
  
He had seen too much for a little kid of ten...  
  
It began to rain...  
  
Rain hard it did...hard on them both with the dark skies overshadowing them...  
  
Bit didn't care whether it rained or not he just stood there as the rain drenched him... slowly killing him...  
  
Leena didn't care about hiding anymore, she came closer and closer, with a flash of lighting shadowing every object that came to light, she saw the silhouette of spiky hair, to the glimmer of aquamarine, and the figure she once knew and killed...  
  
Bit didn't bother to look around, he already knew Leena followed him since the start...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"It was ten years ago..." he said to the Leena not knowing whether he was talking to her or to himself  
  
"Ten years ago when he killed them...when he also killed when me...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
a good part of me...  
  
...  
  
..."  
  
Leena stopped a good ten feet behind Bit not knowing what to do, but listen...  
  
His past was right in front of her eyes...  
  
"My parents worked for the Zoid Battle Commission at New Hope City ...they were one of the top officials there...they held many secrets that could be used against the ZBC, because they were there when the commission first started...."  
  
Leena could do nothing but listen standing there soaked in the rain as another sound of thunder roared across the earth...  
  
"One day, on my birthday no less...the Blackdraft came to our house...I didn't find that out till after that day...I was the happiest kid on Zi before he came in and changed my life...I was just turned ten when it happened...  
  
He sliced the door open and threatened my parents with a sword to tell whatever they knew about the ZBC...I was too little to understand what he wanted...my father, who always carried a kadachi sword with him drew it out while my mother ran to the phone taking me with her...  
  
We could hear metal clashing against metal with a terrifying scream which I can still hear...it was deathly scream of a man..."  
  
Bit bent his head down  
  
"It was my dad's...  
  
The killer then came running upstairs where we were... My mom had a stash of two guns...where she took one out as 'he' sliced the locked door open  
  
She fired till the gun was out of bullets...  
  
He deflected every one of them like it was nothing...  
  
And then...and then she got on her knees an' begged for my safety..."  
  
Bit was now on his hands and knees  
  
"He smiled down upon her...that evil smile of death...  
  
Thinking she caught him off guard she threw an uppercut towards his jaw with all her strength...  
  
It didn't even phase him...  
  
"She was killed on the spot...first a diagonal slash across her front ...to a the sword puncturing her heart...finally he twisted his sword...taking it out slowly...inch by inch..."  
  
She didn't have a chance... he was a trained assassin...  
  
"Then he came to me...telling me he didn't want any witnesses...those black eyes...the sleek dark blue hair covering...the black trench coat smeared with blood...and his sword scarlet dripping with a fresh kill...  
  
but I too took a gun...behind my mother's back when she was firing off her rounds...  
  
I was scared...sacred for my life and sacred of what I seen...a mother dying right in front of you eyes...  
  
Someone like you, Leena would never know the feeling...of pure helplessness...  
  
...  
  
I fired...he didn't know what hit him...he didn't think I was a threat...he just didn't expect it...  
  
I emptied the gun..." taking in a gulp  
  
"All eight shots went in...each flinging my hand back as I fired...as he fell from the third shot...  
  
At the age of ten I killed...  
  
It is exactly ten years since then, and I always hated my birthday...hated it with a passion...my birthday...my deathday is what I call it...from then on...nothing will ever change that...  
  
I got up to look at my mother for on last time...I cried...  
  
I can still see it now...the smell of blood...the smell of death, which surrounded me...tears could still be seen from her eyes as she lay...motionless...  
  
Crimson blood dripped down from her white dress in a blood pool as I walked away glancing at her body before closing the door and turning downstairs...  
  
One step at a time...  
  
I remember everything" wishing he truly forgot  
  
"I saw where my father lay...against the wall fighting the death awaiting him...  
  
He was alive..."  
  
Bit got up to stand once again  
  
"Do you want to know what he said?" flinging his head back looking directly at Leena with aquamarine pools of pure sadness and despair  
  
Leena stayed silent and without movement  
  
Taking in a deep breath as the rain hit harder and harder Bit continued his life story just as thunder once again struck the earth  
  
"He first asked me if my mom was dead...I nodded my head...  
  
Then he asked me if the man was dead...I nodded my head...  
  
Afterward, he asked me if he, himself was dead...I nodded 'no'  
  
He hugged for the last time coughing up blood...his scarlet stain on his stomach was getting bigger...  
  
Then he told me to stay happy and well and never to forget...  
  
...  
  
He died right there...  
  
...  
  
Never finishing his sentence..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Bit's story ended there...  
  
Leena couldn't tell if Bit was crying or not, the rain made it all the more difficult...  
  
"Do you know how hard it was seeing both of them die right before my eyes...?" still staring right through the girl blindly  
  
Leena remained silent  
  
"You may have lost one parent, but you never had two dying right in front of your eyes..."  
  
"When I saw that Liger was gone, I almost lost myself again...finding out that on the same day as that...was too much  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said not knowing to who...Leena, or his parents  
  
"I'm sorry..." dropping his head and closing his eyes from the pain and memories  
  
"Please forgive me..." as Bit fell face forward  
  
He body went lifeless...  
  
Leena came out of her trance to catch the lost pilot...  
  
And to hug him like a one who loved him... she did...  
  
His head leaning against her shoulder as she could do nothing but to stroke his soft, silky hair to comfort him...  
  
From his pain...  
  
From his past...  
  
From his...

* * *

So such a sad a chappie...I know...I seriously didn't know that this would happen at the beginning of the chap...I'm serious, I had writer's block for awhile...it took me a good three days to finish the chap...so it might sounds kind of different in the middle...  
  
Anywho...I'm OUT of writer's block because I know how this fic gonna end...Yay!  
  
Remember REVIEW you got THAT !!!!!! Or else I hope you get captured by the Russian government and get tortured till you cry for week straight...BTW you don't die there, just get tortured...so this isn't exactly a review or die ending threat...just a review or get tortured threat...remember go review...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	11. Trance

Yay! I'm back once again...man I need a new way to introduce (author's shakes his head) Anywho...the story is begging to look like a true Bit/Leena fic huh...well that's because it is...look at my summary...geez...BTW the "New Hope" Grave thing just fit in with my story, it has nothing to do my plot or with the plot of "Best Forgotten Past" by Kitai Matsuru which is one of the greatest zoid fics ever...  
  
Disclaimer: The only time would I ever own zoids would be when I own 'Garfield' by Jim Davis which is the greatest comic strip ever...Anyway, that would probably be never you hear me never...I just own this plot, Kayla and her zoid –Quad Liger-

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Trance : - :_   
  
From his pain...  
  
From his past...  
  
From his...parents...  
  
To comfort him she did...  
  
The two went back to the jeeps and to the Blitz base in complete silence...there was no need to talk...partly because they were in two separate vehicles, but mostly because silence was the best cure to soak in what happened earlier...  
  
Leena could only stand there as the her fellow pilot sent images of his family's death right into her mind...those painful past memories haunted him for so long...Bit was the only thing on her mind as she drove mile after mile of white dawning desert...traveling westward... the dawn to their back...  
  
'How could Bit ever keep that inside of himself...I mean he did see the death of his parents right in front of him...but I always thought he just ran away from home...being the coward he is...seeing that on his birthday must have killed him especially killing a guy who was trying to kill him...If I saw my mother dying in front of me I would have definitely lost it...poor Bit...just when you have him almost figured out...he does something you'd never expect...'  
  
'Was he like this last year...?' trying to remember back what happen to his birthday the year before...  
  
: - : Flashback : - :  
  
"Where you going Bit, do you know how early it is!?" asked the redhead who caught the blond ditz prowling around at six am  
  
"Don't know...Don't care..." the blond shrugged the thought off walking off to the hanger with Leena chasing close behind  
  
"I just came to look for some parts some where far off from here...I hear there's some really rare parts east of this place...I'll be back later k..." the blond said in a monotone yet dull voice not smiling as he always did...  
  
"Oh..." is all she said narrowing her eyes "Why now...? You could go later ya know..." she continued with a questioned tone and expression that she just beat him in a verbal argument  
  
"You know nothing of the truth, Leena" Bit mumbled to himself ignoring Leena's ramblings as she continued in her own little background  
  
"Oh just shut up..." Bit snapped back under his breath  
  
"What did you say Bit Cloud!" Angering the redhead  
  
"Oh it's nothing...  
  
nothing at all..."  
  
...  
  
Turning on the engine he simply left...leaving Leena farther and farther away...not even caring to look back...  
  
He never came back until late the next day...exhausted...hungry...not caring about anything...  
  
but nonetheless alive...  
  
The team never found out where or why he was out for two days...  
  
: - : Present Time : - :   
  
The two came back at eight in the morning...and slipped in without anyone noticing just in time for the breakfast feast that Jamie always made.  
  
"Hey Jamie...Brad..." yawning as he always did and sitting down in his chair obviously trying to hide his torment earlier especially in Leena's eyes  
  
Brad was already there drinking his favorite deep dark brown liquid when the rest of the team poured in...to ummm...well duh...eat...  
  
After breakfast, the team dispersed doing their usual tasks: Brad reading the newspaper while still sipping his usual stuff which looks very similar to chocolate milk, Jamie thinking of strategies that the team probably won't use in actual battles...poor Jaime, Doc doing the obvious...spending hours upon hours with his beloved zoid models, Leena checking up on her Gun Sniper from her last battle, Kayla locked up in her room doing ummm...ya know...wink, wink...cough, cough...by herself (for those of you who have a dirty mind like me heh heh – don't bother asking for details) or just doing who knows what. Then there's Bit who would be taking Liger for his daily run if he did have his Liger back from wherever it was ...instead, he went back to his room to do some much needed sleeping...  
  
Bit lay on his bed staring onto the ceiling slowly blocking everything out except his thoughts and his thoughts...alone...  
  
'Man need some sleep...I'm so tired, but I can't sleep...Arhhh...I hate that...' glancing his head toward the red digits of number staring right back he realized he's been laying in bed for the last two hours...but he didn't care...why would he...after all it was his deathday...Bit never did anything on his deathday except remember his past...  
  
"Deathday" Bit murmured to himself while turning back staring at the white plain ceiling  
  
Bit needed nothing more than let this day pass by and to get himself back up to his usual self...he didn't care about his life on this day, but for the life of his parents and to never forget... 'Never forget...the last two words of my father...never to forget what...them...that day...or something else...if only they were alive with me...Maybe I shouldn't have let Leena hear my past...I could have said nothing...nothing at all...and that would end of how far it would have went...now she carries my burden with me...Damn... I hate pity... That's the last thing I want...  
  
Damn it!!!, I shouldn't be like that...a warrior is never weak...' And that was that, his mind was made up...as his mind drifted...  
  
And with that he went into another deep sleep...a sleep to find himself...a sleep to get away from it all...

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Leena on the other hand was just done with fixing up her zoid when she found out her stomach was grumbling... 'Man I think it's time for a snack especially after this job' proudly admiring her newly repaired Gun Sniper before looking at her clothes and hair 'An' maybe a shower too...' smirking to herself to a well-earned and well-deserved rest.  
  
After grabbing a cookie or two and a quick shower...she got out and suddenly stopped in front of Bit's door...  
  
Bit's door was slightly open where the redhead took a peek in checking up on Bit...  
  
'Awww...how sweet he's taking a nap...' the redhead taking on her caring side as she unconsciously stepped inside the room. Glancing towards his bed she walked carefully getting closer and closer to the edge with each step.  
  
'What if he catches me in his room...what would be my excuse then...' the problem was pushed back to the back of her head when she saw his face. Smiling lightly she saw the innocent look he wore as he slept 'Damn...he looks so cute when he sleeping...' Leena could only look at him forever in his peaceful state as she was getting closer and closer with every second she stood beside him... The messy spiky blond hair...his head dropped in onto one side facing her...and his soft constant breathing as she neared him...  
  
She was almost like she was in a trance, as she got closer to his head not realizing what she was doing...but merely thinking about how she loved Bit...  
  
Her face went closer and closer...her face next to his...  
  
She leaned closer to him as her pools of violet slowly closed a second before she went any closer...  
  
-  
  
brushing her lips onto his...  
  
-  
  
The soft lips they were, as she inhaled Bit's cologne...the intoxicating aroma that surrounded him as she brushed his silky golden hair...  
  
It felt so right to be with him...  
  
After that one instant where lips met...Leena came back to reality...  
  
Opening her eyes quickly at almost lighting speed and slightly shaking head to clear her thoughts the blood rushed furiously towards her cheeks causing her to blush ten shades of red at the sight of what she just done...she jumped back seeing her face so close to Bit's barely understanding what just happened...As she fell back her finger crept the way up to touch her lips where moments ago it met another's...  
  
Then Bit started move just slightly to make Leena's heart skip a beat...  
  
She got scared...  
  
Crawling backwards still looking at the sleeping Bit, the redhead got up dashing lightly up towards the safety of her own room  
  
Locking the door she could do nothing but lean against it panting and believing it was a miracle he didn't wake up...  
  
"What have I done..."  
  
While she...Leena Toros finally admitted to herself that she just kissed the famous Bit Cloud

* * *

Wow pretty good way to end this chappie huh...What have I done... heh heh...  
  
Ya know that Kayla part...well I just threw that in just for the heck of it...I know I know...this is PG but still maybe should raise it up to PG- 13...ya know with Bit's parents death an all...It was pretty PG-13 like...  
  
Nah...What am I'm rambling about...  
  
Anywhoo this chappie seemed short in my opinion, but hey this my fic... Also...**REVIEW** or get sent directly to the shadow realm to stay in eternal darkness forever...Fed-Ex style if you didn't know...  
  
Man, I'm have some issues...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	12. Again

Yay! I'm back...And I'll have this fic done really soon maybe...MAYBE...two or three chaps left on this cause I got another plot in my genius head...that deserves another Yay in my head...hmmm...I need another word bedsides that...I'll think about it...  
  
BTW...WHAT THE #$!!!!!!!!!!!! NO REVIEWS for four days...geez is it that hard to press a little button and write something...SEE this is why I do the review or die thing...sheesh...hmmm maybe it's because of school...hmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: As I write this again and again...I don't own zoids k...just the plot and Kayla and her zoid...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Again : - :_  
  
The blond slept a peaceful sleep dreaming about absolutely nothing. There was no voices...no images...no nothing...  
  
Until...  
  
His stomach grumbled...  
  
The cocky pilot woke up to the sounds of his stomach as yet again he managed to go another night without dinner. Slowly opening his pools of aquamarine...he glanced over to the green numbers on his bed stand only to read that it was twelve in the morning. Looking down at his stomach...the pain of barely eating anything except two breakfast meals in the last two days finally made its toll to get him out of bed.  
  
Pulling on a deep green shirt and a very black baggy cargo pants, he trudged his way into the dark hallway quietly as he possibly can towards the kitchen to go on a quest...  
  
Scrounging around in the fridge for some comfort...he found nothing...or at least liked to do...frozen pizza which would take too long to cook/defrost, no doughnut to munch on, no milk for cereal, no leftovers from dinner...nothing good...except a carton of OJ  
  
Going to the last resort he took a glass and gulped it down as if he'd been on a desert for days until he eyed certain jar...a cookie jar to be exact...  
  
His eyes then widen as a smiling crept around his face...  
  
"Oh Leena for me...?" the blond casually and jokingly said walking up to jar revealing his trademark smile for the first time in two days...  
  
"Ya know Leena...You shouldn't have..." opening the jar revealing a stash of various cookies homemade as well as bought cookies from the plain oatmeal, chocolate chip, sugar, honey, to even ones Bit never knew the names of...  
  
Taking out the biggest cookie there...a huge soft chewy chocolate chip...he simply smiled and took out a monstrous bite...one after another...as the Zero pilot was in bliss for the first time in a long time...his eyes showed it as he remembered the soft, chewy, taste...savoring every moment as the blond took one bite after another until there was nothing left...  
  
He reached in for more until a certain person came through leaning against the doorway to kitchen...  
  
The redhead smiled like the devil she was; noticing the blond digging in for another delight...  
  
"You know Bit Cloud..." the redhead said catching the blond totally off guard making him slightly jumpy  
  
"I remember a certain zoid pilot three days ago said that he didn't like sweets because he wanted to be just like...Kayla" Leena continued  
  
Bit just stood there dumbfounded with a half eaten cookie in his mouth and with a cookie hand in hand staring; he didn't know what to say while he unconsciously chewed the half eaten cookie hanging from his mouth  
  
"I also remember Bit Cloud..." Leena now coming closer with her eyes narrowing on the blond being caught red-handed "that if you ever eat my cookies ever again that you deserve to be much pain...thanks to the one an' only...me"  
  
Bit finally swallowed down the cookie in his mouth only to find it was his turn in talk...  
  
"Well...ummm...heh heh...I didn't know these were your cookies...it's not like they have your name on them...and uhhh...there wasn't any food in the fridge so I was kinda...hungry" the blond defended almost whispering the last word  
  
"Oh really Bit Cloud...being hungry isn't an excuse, and if you could read, which you can, you would have seen this..." simply pointing to the label on the jar and lid that said:  
  
Leena' Cookies  
  
DO NOT EAT unless you value your life,  
  
THAT MEANS YOU BIT CLOUD...Do You Hear ME!!  
  
-Leena owner of these sacred cookies  
  
P.S. If you eat these sacred cookies prepare yourself to be in a whole new world of pain...  
  
"Oh it does have your name on them...heh heh..." the blond put his hand on the back of his head smiling as he always did when he got caught  
  
Leena on the other hand was busy cracking her knuckles with the palm of her hand smiling evilly preparing to pound the blond as she always did...  
  
"Ummm...hey Leena..." now frantic and looking around for an escape route to run off to as she came closer and closer clenching her celestial fists of fury...  
  
No way...No chance...  
  
Backing up slowly and raising his hands up in defense he tried to talk some sense in the girl  
  
"Ya know Leena...you don't have to do this...it's about twelve in the morning..." gulping once "I mean the whole team is gonna wake up..." Not seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he got desperate "Oh come on Leena...please...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...i-it was all Brad's idea I swear...he made me do it..."  
  
'Wait a minute...that doesn't make sense...how did Brad get in my head...' he glancing back at Leena...he was in defeat  
  
"Oh really Bit Cloud...You're dragging in Brad into your mess...?" Leena questioned  
  
"Ummm...yes?"  
  
"Well I don't believe that for a second...because one you're a terrible liar...your eyes tell all and second it was too obvious" Leena said beating frantic Bit  
  
"I said I'm sorry Leena... aren't you happy...?" finally backing up into a wall and then into corner while his hand was desperately feeling if there was a miracle way out  
  
"Guess not huh..." Bit said in defeat  
  
"Oh well..." as Bit stood up against the corner trying his hardest to stay away from Leena  
  
"Alright...come on Leena just do it...there's no point anymore...nothing ever stopped you before...Let's just get this over with...I got caught and now you punish me...go ahead..." Bit said in a defeated and yet sad tone while he dropped his head waiting for next move  
  
"You were never this easy before...but you did a crime an this is what you get..." the redhead responded in a dark tone  
  
He returned back to his dreary, sad self...  
  
He finally closed his pools of gloomy aquamarine to wait for the attack to start...  
  
"Come on Leena...just do it...you'll never get a better chance..." the blond mumbled still with his eyes closed  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And then nothing happened...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Finally...Bit felt a finger touch his chin to lift his head up...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Her other hand went up to press against his chest  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bit didn't bother to move as he knew what was to come...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The first hit always hurt the most he reminded himself...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And then he felt something he never saw coming...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Her lips were pressed onto his...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The blond immediately shot his eyes open to see to what he almost couldn't believe. He saw a certain crimson haired girl directly in his face...eyes softly closed, the intoxicating aroma of her hair...the beauty in her face held...  
  
Bit simply couldn't move as he stood there transfixed in his position. Relaxing just a bit, he closed his his eyes while not moving one other muscle as the figure kissed him...  
  
They stood there for several seconds for what seem like years as both seem to freeze away into time...  
  
It felt so right...as they both savored the moment together as both lips locked...  
  
In passion...  
  
In desire...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Until the longing for air became too great...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Both lips parted slowly as the moment pasted away into time and into the past...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The aquamarine eyes blinked several times into the violet pools as they both stood there staring into each others pools not knowing what say or do...both were confused...  
  
Again time seemed to slow down...  
  
Until...Leena started to walk backwards slowly yet unsurely...  
  
"Oh Bit..." finally Leena managed say before she turned around and darted out of the kitchen leaving a confused Bit...  
  
Bit on the other hand stood there transfixed as he saw a crimson blur running out while he unconsciously touched the spot where lips met...her unknown love still burning...  
  
into his lips...  
  
into his soul...  
  
From to death to love...  
  
_'I-I guess she...she passed...'  
_

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Making a dash for her room...as she didn't know what to do...but be sacred and confused...she finally cut the corner while she quietly yet quickly closed and locked her door again into the safety of her own room  
  
Her mind went racing as she slumped against the door recalling what she just did...  
  
'Damn you Bit...' as her head gave way to gravity 'I just dreamed of you...do know that?...that kiss I gave you while you were sleeping ...it replayed in my head so many times...It was a mistake...or was it...It was almost like in someone was telling to love you and then controlling my body...but it...it's true...I-I do love you Bit Cloud...'  
  
'Oh Bit why the hell does it have to be so hard...' as a solitary tear came rolling out down her soft tender cheeks...  
  
'And then I kissed you again...twice I might add...it's as if someone's controlling me...  
  
'Damn you Bit...DAMN YOU!! See what you make me do for you...?'  
  
She then lounged for her bed...for her soft feathery pillow as she cried directly into it... muffling out the sobs  
  
_Crying out her  
  
Pain...  
  
Love...  
  
And soul...  
_

* * *

Once again I, BladesDeath, do it again...but then again self-proclaiming myself isn't too much fun if there's no one back my opinions...soooooo  
  
**REVIEW PEOPLE**...Geez man I hate people who don't review...you probably don't even deserve to read this fic if you don't review...like I said before...it's not that hard...it could be signed (preferably) or anonymous...  
  
Anywho...like in the last chap...I have this story all figured out...the next chap, the one after that...maybe more while the ending which is about to come all in my head...I will finish before the month of January 2004 Yay!  
  
BTW 'I-I guess she...she passed...' it's a very important quote and a foreshadowing thing if ya didn't know...  
  
Also...I changed the format of my story if you didn't know cool eh...  
  
Remember Review Please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	13. Bold

Yay! I'm back once again with a chappie to all my fellow readers who actually review pats them on the head if you don't review well...I just hope you burn in hell...  
  
Anywho...Since I hadn't said this in all my other chappies, I'll just it now, thank you for the reviews you've been giving me...even if there was just one review, I would have finished the story nonetheless...I know...I'm so dedicated...  
  
But that is NO excuse for not reviewing I might drop the story for one month if I don't get enough reviews...I know...I can be cruel...(look at my pen name)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership of zoid whatsoever, but I do own Kayla and her zoid which will be featured later coughcough foreshadow coughcough

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Bold : - :_  
  
As the morning came, the two came silent into breakfast. Not once did they talk, help, or even glance at each other...It was an eerie and quiet breakfast...  
  
"Hey Brad..." the gray-eyed pilot said discreetly for Brad's ears "Why aren't they fighting over breakfast like they always do..." making Brad look at the pancakes being devoured one by one in no hurry at all...  
  
"Don't know Jamie...but it's really freaking me out...those two are just out it today..." the Fox pilot replied sipping his dark brown liquid  
  
"D-Do ya think it's my cooking'" Jamie said showing his puppy eyes thinking that he was a bad cook...  
  
"Geez, Jamie when the hell did you ever sentimental about cooking maybe you Raynos...but nah...I don't think it's your cooking...something happened to them, but lets see if it wears out...why not ask Kayla over there, she might know something"  
  
"...Yeah maybe b-but m-maybe later" Jamie said shyly quickly glancing at Kayla quickly with a slight blush  
  
: - : After breakfast : - :  
  
"Hey Bit..." Kayla called out "Do ya wanna practice some sword fighting with me...I don't wanna get out of shape and plus a partner is the best way to sharpen my skills...whaddya say, Cloud..." Kayla continued handing out a wooden practice sword  
  
"Nah...maybe later..."  
  
"Oh come on...it'll be fun...besides is Bitty witty a bit scared of a little girl like me..." Kayla challenge in a teasing way yet still giving in a wink to the sudden irresistible puppy look...  
  
"Oh...no...there's way no way I'm falling for the puppy dog look..." Bit replied closing his eyes tightly  
  
She got closer staring right at his face with her deep pools of sapphire...  
  
Bit slowly opened his right eye...  
  
The face...the eyes pleading...  
  
The guilt...  
  
"I never had a chance did I Kay?" Bit said in defeat dropping his head  
  
"Yep...works every time I want you to do a favor for me...you're always in power, Bit Cloud" Kay said instantly returning to her cheerful side  
  
"Alright...let's first go to some easy exercises to later all out war k..." Kay said smiling like a child with a new toy  
  
"You do remember how we used to practice right..."  
  
"Yeah...Yeah...how could I forget how to fight...it'll be just like in the good ol' days when we were evenly matched" Bit said in a cocky tone  
  
"You're going down when I get warmed up..." the blond said confidently  
  
: - : Flashback : -:  
  
'Alright that stance...' looking at her with her wooden sword held back horizontally level at her eyes pointed towards her opponent  
  
'Then I'll go with this defensive stance' drawing his sword directly out in the center of his whole body pointed directly outward to his rival  
  
"Alright Cloud, here we go again..." she said charging at the focused warrior  
  
'Get ready for it...' his mind reminded him  
  
'NOW' his mind screamed  
  
'Straight thrust' Bit saw as he simply moved his head to the side for the wooden blade to just gaze by his head while he lowered his sword down for the next move  
  
'Now to round spin for a horizontal swipe to my stomach' as the rival swiftly spun around to gain speed only to be met up with Bit's blade to block the attack from above  
  
The auburn quickly leaped back to charge for another attack  
  
'Diagonal slash down ummm...to the...LEFT!' as Bit swiftly dodged to right missing the incoming attack with room to spare  
  
'Now for the back-handed turn-a-around horizontal swipe' as Bit predicted well for another successful block  
  
"Come up Bit...too scared to attack" as she again charged up for another offensive  
  
Bit said nothing as his eyes soften and his mouth gave a small smirk  
  
'Again downwards slash to the left...blocked...' as Bit's mind focused  
  
And as he went further and further backwards to the end of the abandoned hanger 'To an upwards curved slash...right horizontal swipe...straight thrust...to reverse roundhouse back-handed slash...'  
  
"Damn, you Cloud, stay still so I can pulverize you..." the auburn said jumping back into another stance waiting for Bit to attack  
  
"Come on Bitty poo...you never tried to attack at all...is Bitty scared..." she shrewdly smirked  
  
"Heh...scared? Don't know what you're talking about...I'm just waiting for the moment you mess up...so why don't we take this up a notch..." he replied in his cocky tone with his trademark grin  
  
"Fine...no mercy..." the girl coldly announced  
  
"No mercy..." the blond parroted  
  
Bit charged in to a swift assault...he jumped up to a to a straight downwards slash barely missing his opponent landing on one knee  
  
Seeing a an open spot she swipe horizontally to Bit's neck while Bit luckily ducked on the oncoming attack...to a use his free left hand into a straight upwards punch deep into her stomach  
  
The warrior simply stuttered backwards-muttering curses...  
  
Looking back up she opened one sapphire pool...  
  
"Good job...Bit...cough...never saw that one coming...but..."  
  
She charged again almost instantly forgetting the pain to continue the duel...as she went she faster and faster with her slashes each one gaining strength and speed  
  
"Arhhh!! Come on B i t ! ! !" as she kept missing or being blocked  
  
Backslash, jump, thrust down, land, back flip, round house kick, upward swipe, jump back, charge, high jump kick, slash – from the top, left right, straight thrust...to a final high kick towards his head... only to be blocked by a Bit's right hand who amazingly blocked or dodged the onslaught that appeared in front of him  
  
By now Kay was sweating; barely standing in her stance...  
  
Bit simply grinned his trademark...coming closer and closer...  
  
"Cloud..." the sweating auburn heaved "why aren't you attacking me like you always..."  
  
"Because...you're cute when you're like that..." Bit easily said turning his sword upwards yet out from his chest with his palm on the end of his handle  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the warrior got up to narrow her eyes  
  
"You heard me, I said you were cute..." the blond calmly said  
  
"That's it..." she charged again like always  
  
"Sorry, but let's end this little duel now" as Bit finally focused to his fullest as he dodged the first attack by a side-step to go directly behind his opponent  
  
Just as she turned around Bit swiftly hit her hands to cause enough pain to let go of her sword  
  
He hit her sword again to make it go flying across the hanger  
  
Before she could lounge for her weapon Bit stood in the way pointing the sword directly out to her neck  
  
"Looks like I win..." Bit said smiling  
  
"Now for the prize..." As Bit came closer  
  
"What prize?! We never agreed to..." Kay was cut off by the moment that changed her life...  
  
: - : Present Time : - :  
  
"Bit...anyone in there..." Kay said waving her hand in his face  
  
"Huh...Oh sorry, Kay...I just dazed out..." Bit said in an embarrassed tone  
  
"Well come on! Let's start...I've gotten better so I'll go easy on you first to let you adjust cause you probably never held a sword in a long time"  
  
(No, I won't bore you another fight scene...only one per chap)  
  
"Wow, I never knew Bit could handle a sword duel like that..." Jamie said coming in while Brad followed suit to see the match unraveling  
  
'Hmph...I must admit, that the junk dealer does have skill...' Brad thought seeing Bit taking on Kayla into higher level of skill...  
  
"Team I have an announcement..." Doc said in the living area watching the two duel "We have a battle today against the ummm...what their team called...oh man I forgot" the Doc simply forgot making Brad twitch and Bit roll his eyes while still holding up his sword for a block against an attack  
  
"DOC!!! how could you just forget to team were up against..." Jamie complained yet again to Doc's forgetfulness  
  
"Oh yeah...now I remember" making Jamie sigh in relief "It's a four on five battle against the NeoBlades Team..." the Doc said  
  
Brad spit out his coffee while Jamie went hysterical right after his relief ... (some relief heh heh)  
  
"DOC!!" Jamie once again yelled, "Do you even know the NeoBlades are!!! They have a forty-four straight winning record...they're even ranked as one of the best teams in the Class S division...how in world is a team who just got into Class S suppose to beat them..." Jamie said in defeat  
  
"They have...a heavily modified Storm Sworder ...the fastest Lightening Sykes on Zi, ...a Black BladeLiger, which holds the title of one of the top ...ten zoids on Zi, not mentioning an ...Ultrasaurus exactly like the ZBC has..." Kay said still fighting Bit  
  
Each spectator raised an eyebrow as she could still talk while dueling  
  
"Ultrasaurus huh...I thought there was only one in the world... ya know... the one the ZBC has..." Bit questioned executing his sword techniques on the other side of the room  
  
"No...there's only two in the world...one by the ZBC and the other by the NeoBlades..." Jamie whispered, "By the way Doc, why on Zi did you accept the challenge..." Jamie showing off his puppy eyes once again  
  
"Well...ummm cause ya know...ummm...their offering us fifty times the normal rate in Class S...oh man do you know new zoid models I could get!!! Think of the possibilities" Doc said like a little five-year old while his eyes glimmered quite inhumanly  
  
Brad fainted standing up...with coffee cup in hand as he could barely comprehend how much money they were offering...  
  
"Umm hey Doc..." Bit finally spoke "When is the battle..." blocking yet another attack  
  
"Huh..." coming out of his trance "Oh...it's in two days so that should give us plenty of time...now I have to go..."  
  
"I need a list of the new zoid models I'll get..." Doc went out of the room smiling dreaming of the possibilities lying ahead of him  
  
"Oh man, I need to come up brilliant strategy if we'll ever win..." Jamie said sadly 'Hmmm...Brad's the Shadow Fox, Leena's Gun Sniper, Kayla's Quad Liger, my Raynos, Bit's...Bit's wait a second he doesn't have his Liger back...oh shit...'  
  
"Ummm hey Bit...what are you gonna do without a zoid..." Jamie asked  
  
"Not to worry Jamie...I'll have my Liger...Zero...back you'll see" the blond said relying on what his dream told him...  
  
"Are you sure...I mean we need you in a zoid two days form now...ya got it..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...don't worry about it two days is plenty..." the blond said as turned on the fight to his maximum skill of dodging, blocking, counterattacking, and attacking  
  
"Oh and you guys it's pretty cool that you can both talk and duel at the same time...nice show you're putting on..." the black haired stagiest said walking out  
  
"Oh thanks Jamie...Bit said turning around towards Jamie to put his hands on the back of his head smiling  
  
Just as he did that Kayla hit Bit's hand with his sword knocking it out effectively, and quickly pointed at his neck to be victorious as Bit instinctively slammed backwards into the wall  
  
"HEY! that was cheating...I-I got distracted..." the blond complained  
  
"Rule number one...never get out of focus" Kay said narrowing her eyes showing a little sly smirk  
  
They stood there...still...  
  
"Well...this looks familiar..." Bit mumbled loud enough for Kay's ears to pick up  
  
With that remark, they became eerily silent...smiles turned to emotionless expressions as both didn't want to relive the experience...  
  
Both didn't know what to do...especially with Leena there on the couch...  
  
The two never lost eye contact as they both stood still for two minutes with Kay slowly putting down her sword to her side  
  
: - : Flashback : - :  
  
"Now for the prize..." As Bit came closer  
  
"What prize?! We never agreed to..." Kay was cut off by the moment that changed her life...  
  
Bit leaned forward to touch his lips with hers...it was a kiss that changed his whole life and why he became a solo junk dealer  
  
He could saw her intoxicating beauty that surrounded her, felt the optimistic personality she held, and the strength to always be the strongest and to never give up...at the age of fifteen Bit Cloud was in love with his best friend known as...Kayla Farrara  
  
She was the perfect person to be in love with, as he planned the moment for weeks in advance...on where when and how...he would show it...  
  
The plan was perfect as they both fought in the empty hanger with the sunset's beams shining through casting her beauty to immeasurable scales...throughout the duel he just admired her beauty while fighting...  
  
It was a soft and tender kiss he gave her...a kiss that showed his love burning for her...as he had been waiting for this moment for all his life...  
  
_With a life of...  
  
Pain...  
  
Distress...  
  
And survival...he had...  
_

* * *

Wow...I ended it somewhat like to last chapter...that's weird but nonetheless creates a good cliffhanger and place to end the longest chap yet in the fic...  
  
Anywho...did anyone like Bit having mad skill in sword fighting? Anyone!? Cause it seems a bit confusing if you're not there to actually see it in my head...I'll try to improve it if ya really want cause come sword duels are hard to type up...I mean geez they're really fricken hard ...if you watch Kenshin you might understand more...  
  
REMEMBER REVIEW PEOPLE!! Or the face the consequences of the grim reaper at your front door to slice you into 3,492,028,001 pieces with his death sythe!! Gwhahaha!!! So go on to the review button please...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	14. Back

Yay! I'm back peeps...with another amazing chap...I know I'm a genius...Anywho, the ending is about to come and there may be three or four chaps at the most...or even less depending...on how I feel...  
  
I want to break the 100 review mark when I'm done k...I'm so cool, I have the most reviews since this fic started near Turkey Day I hope to keep it that way smiles inhumanly  
  
Disclaimer: Even though the owners of zoids won't probably read this fic ...I have no ownership of zoids or its characters except this ingenious plot and Kayla with her zoid  
  
The next scene will somewhat be like Gundam Wing's (Not owned by me either) Heero ripping Relena's invitation with the tear thing but different...just keep that in mind...

* * *

**Unknown Love  
**  
_ : -: Back : - :_  
  
: - : Present : - :   
  
The two stood there both not saying a word...not knowing what to do... deep in thoughts that killed them both...  
  
That's when a single tear came out of Kay's left sapphire eye...slowly it came down making its way down her soft velvet sides  
  
Lifting his head Bit looked up at Kay's face...remembering what happened a long time ago...those tears on her and on him...  
  
Long, Long ago...  
  
Kayla's eyes were shut tightly as painful memories returned to haunt her...the optimistic cheerful self was long gone as memories came flooding back to her...the pain of the past...  
  
Regaining control of his body Bit simply walked to her side taking his fingers to swipe her tears away...as Kay shot her eyes open not looking at Bit directly  
  
"Never...never be weak..." Bit said coldly just for her ears  
  
After that, he walked away to the hanger with hands deep in his pockets with an emotionless look...  
  
Kayla stood there until she heard the sound of a closed door, which in turn woke her up from her trance...Picking up her swords...she simply shuffled to her room...  
  
With the click of the door being locked, she dropped on her bed not wanting to do anything and wishing the duel to end another way

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

'Come on Bit, clear your mind, you have a zoid battle in two days...' Bit's mind reminded him as he leaned against the hanger wall for the last two hours not moving an inch  
  
'Two days until the zoid battle, and no Liger...Damn' 'Stupid dream...maybe Zero is not coming back? What if something or someone has him...' He closed his eyes shutting out the world around him pulling his back to look up  
  
'No wait...he's fine...and he's coming back...there's no way, he's my partner and he WILL come back...' Bit's mind cried out  
  
"Bit Cloud..."  
  
"Who's there!" Bit shouted as he shot his eyes open looking around for a voice  
  
"He's back..."  
  
"Huh...who's back and who hell are you!?" Bit shouted going in the defensive  
  
"Say hello to your new Liger Zero..."  
  
"Liger...?" Bit simply whispered turning out to a see a cloud of dust coming his way. As Bit waited a figure came out form the north...  
  
A white zoid was creating a dust storm as it ran across the white-hot desert sands. With its booster's on the liger was running faster and faster as it reached its final destination.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Hey Doc, there's unidentified object from the north coming in at...at huh?"  
  
"What is it Jamie...somethin' wrong?" Doc said causally said looking up from playing with his zoid collection  
  
"This can't be right...the object's traveling at least 550 kph and going faster...there's no way a zoid could be that fast...i-it's faster than a Lighting Sykes..."  
  
"Our reading must be off Jamie...there's no way a zoid could possibly go that fast...plus the pilot could never withstand the G-forces on his body" Doc said getting out of his chair to stand by Jamie  
  
"Ummm...no Doc the instruments are fine, I just checked them a two weeks ago...I think it's the zoid is going that fast" Jamie said checking the data  
  
"I also think it's going even faster..." the strategist continued  
  
"What!? It can't be going at 550 kmph!!! That's already over the sound barrier!!!" Doc said loudly with sparking eyes "Do you know what kind of zoid that is...it must be so COOL!!!" Doc said with sparking eyes  
  
"Put it up on our main screen, Jamie" Doc commanded  
  
"560...570...580...590...600..." Jamie measured the speed "It'll be coming on our main screen in five more seconds, Doc"  
  
The screen popped to be none other than the Liger Zero coming in at incredible and inzoidly speeds  
  
Both pairs of eyes widened at the sight...  
  
"Is that the Liger Zero...?" Doc mumbled  
  
"Doc, it looks like the Zero's is going 50% over Jager's top speed...how on Zi is the white Zero armor still holding up...a zoid was never meant to go that fast... it might as well fly if it's going that fast" Jamie calculated

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

The white blur came charging towards the base with the recognizable roar of a lion that was heard for miles on end. Slowing down for a stop Bit stood standing in full sun not moving an inch as the zoid came closer and closer. With the trademark grin on his face and hands deep in pocket Bit looked onward.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Umm...is that Bit over there..." Jamie said putting up another screen on Bit  
  
"Yeah...why?" Doc questioned  
  
"Well umm...look at the where the Liger heading" Jamie continued  
  
Doc's eyes widen again  
  
"HOLY SH%!!! Bit! Get out of there!! Liger's gonna crush you if stand in his way!!" Doc commanded from his tactics room  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!" Doc shouted picking up the intercom

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Ignoring the command Bit stood still soaking in the warm rays of the sun. He didn't have a care in the world as he stood there waiting for his partner.  
  
Trying to slow down the Liger turned off the boosters as momentum took its toll. Still running the Liger tried to throw off some speed as it was clear that he wouldn't stop before he hit his pilot and partner  
  
After slowing down some more Liger spun around sideways to skid off some more speed to no avail...it was also clear that it still wouldn't help.  
  
A few seconds before, Liger did his final attempt to stop, spinning around with Liger's back to Bit's view, Zero tried to hold his ground swerving around to Bit's right side  
  
With a strong gust of wind blown into his fellow pilot...Bit didn't even budge or look at his partner as Liger bent down to his pilot's side  
  
Standing there for minute or two, Bit finally got into his cockpit to adjust to Liger's changes as he just barley escaped death again by a mere inch  
  
: - : Two hours Later : - :   
  
"Hey Doc, look at this data on the upgraded Liger" Jamie said handing Doc a data sheet  
  
"It looks like Liger improved on every field of combat by more than fifty percent and two-hundred percent in speed..." Jamie announced  
  
"Fifty percent huh..." Doc repeated flipping some pages over  
  
"Ummm...yeah in defense, attack, reaction timing, and even cooling systems, which means the Liger can last longer in the Panzer armor  
  
"I think Liger got an upgrade or something cause it's totally different than before..."  
  
"Jamie do know what this means?" Doc's eye sparkled  
  
"Ummmmm...Better Liger?" Jamie said rather stupidly  
  
"NO!!! This means we have an unstoppable team! There's no way the NeoBlades can win with our new Liger Zero!" Doc joy announced throwing up the data charts and graphs smiling and gracefully jumping around like a madman  
  
"Uhhh...geez Doc...here we go again..." As Jamie slumped again to Doc child- like ways

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Hey Bit..." Kayla said admiring Bit's Zero Liger  
  
"Sup Kay..." Bit casually said looking up from checking his Liger 30 feet away on top of his Liger  
  
"This your zoid...Bit?" Kayla asked trying to make conversation  
  
"Yeah, it's my zoid..." Bit said inhumanly jumping down from top to bottom "My partner's name is Zero, Liger Zero" Bit announced leaning against Zero's front leg  
  
"Liger Zero huh...?" Kay repeated examining the zoid  
  
"Yeah...and oh...I wanted to say sorry what happened earlier...I just got outta control...it was really my-"Bit was cut off by Kayla's finger on his mouth  
  
"Don't say it was your fault...just forget about it, and don't worry about it..." She forgivingly said with a smile and a wink backing up  
  
"But..." Kay seductively said leaning forward while still standing  
  
"But...?" the blond questioned  
  
"You could make it up to me by accepting another duel with me..." Kay said with another sweet smile  
  
"Oh come...we just had one today...besides-"Bit was cut off again by another finger on his mouth  
  
"Fine...then I won't forgive you" Kayla said coarsely turning her back to him  
  
"Okay, Okay...you win, I'll duel you..." the defeated Bit said  
  
"Like I said before, you always somehow get me to do anything you say..."  
  
"Yep, that's how it works..."  
  
"Aw come on..."  
  
-  
  
-

-

-

-

-

"Yep, that's how it works" The redhead parroted still leaning against her Gun Sniper in the shadows

* * *

I was gonna make this chapter longer but too bad I guess you'll have to wait for the next chappie. And also this chappie wasn't my best piece of work so just chill out better chappies later  
  
BTW the way Kayla leaned forward was NOT anything about kissing...it's like in FF7 (Not owned by me either) where Aeris leans forward innocently  
  
Anywho...Just Go Review PLEASE...too tired and late to write a threat...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	15. Excuses

Hey peeps...I'm not dead okay...it's just that I've been working on a Top Ten Zoids List so I've been kinda busy these past days...so just bear with me for awhile...There also the mix of school into the subject of not updating earlier but hey I got a lot more reviews smiles insanely  
  
Anywho...hopefully this will be a good chap cause even though I have the main plot figured out, there's still the factor of writing skills, which I kinda suck at...stupid English teacher giving me a freakin bad grade on my essay...oh well...never did like English  
  
Disclaimer: Geez, do I hate disclaimers...but then again there's the one out of billion chances I'll get sued if I don't write it hmmm...oh the possibilities...anyway...I don't own zoids or it's characters just Kayla and her zoid k...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Excuses : - :_   
  
: - : Next Day : - :   
  
'Downward slash to left' as the blond swiftly sidestepped the move leaving the auburn blur landing on one knee for just one second  
  
Stepping forward with his trademark grin Bit went on the offensive as he tried desperately to least hit her in any way possible From a horizontal swipe down to where Kayla's head was, she simply ducked as the wooden blade missed the target by a mere centimeter.  
  
Getting back up Kayla again shot back missing another swing by certain a fierce blond fighter. As Bit kept up the offensive Kayla kept up her dodging ability not really wanting to block with her blade... it just wasn't her fighting style to block...  
  
Dodging by trying to make the slightest move possible she smiled as she fought with amazing grace and deadly swiftness like Bit, which made the duel a whole exciting to just even watch...the level of pure skill was almost unparalleled  
  
As Bit made an upward slash Kayla simply did a black flip while spinning her body inhumanly high into the air as she landed, to then instantly match Bit's offensive. They occasionally met with the sounds of blade against blade as they kept dodging, thrusting, swiping, jumping, slashing, blocking, to the infrequent and inhuman move such as suddenly jumping back into wall with their feet to push themselves into faster speeds in hopes of actually hitting one another, and the to common style of roundhouse kicks and jabs.  
  
"Hard to imagine that Bit died to Leena the other day huh Jamie" the sipping brunette coolly said leaning against the wall  
  
"Yeah...there's almost no way Leena could have even touch Bit if he moves this fast...I mean just look him" the black haired strategist pointed out as the blond blur dodged Kayla's thrusts side to side making it seem so simple  
  
"I wonder really how Leena actually gets Bit every time he does something wrong...it's so just strange that Kayla, who has more skill than Leena, can barley get the guy" Jamie again examined and studied the comparison the two  
  
"I know what ya mean, Jamie...it's almost like Bit's always hiding his true self...that, or Bit really likes being pummeled by a redhead girl" the coffee sipping freak deducted  
  
"That or Leena is best fighter all around" Jamie laughed hesitantly making sure the under anger-managed redhead wasn't around to listen in 'Good she taking a shower' Jamie mentally sighed  
  
Brad simply smiled to comment  
  
"Umm...Brad..." Jamie asked  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"How much coffee did you drink today?" the gray eyed worryingly asked  
  
"Not much...maybe about 50 to 70 cups...I lost track at after my 40th..." he replied causally  
  
"WHAT! Fifty to seventy!!! How the hell you to still alive" Jamie stepped back "There no way you have that much caffeine in you...a regular human would have died by now!" Jamie exclaimed  
  
"Whatever Jamie...you freak out too much...Anyway bottoms up" As Brad finished the cup  
  
"Besides..." Brad continued as he walked away to the kitchen "Look at those two over there..." Brad pointed out as Kayla simply moved aside her head to the right for a blade to come through a millisecond later to just graze her soft auburn locks  
  
"Now there's inhuman..." Brad said as Jamie sighed that the blade didn't actually hit her  
  
"Tell me who wins, Jamie...be back later after I make another pot"  
  
Jamie just smiled as he concentrated on Kayla's swift yet graceful moves as she just unleashed as a right roundhouse house kick to Bit's head only to be met up with Bit's hand for a successful block  
  
With that kick and block to Bit's head time almost stopped for Kayla as her keen womanly instincts picked up something from the corner of her eye as well her heart  
  
It took only a slow reaction as well as a distraction to win a duel...  
  
A second is all it took for Bit to swiftly completely spin around from the right as well as drop down to suddenly stop right before his blade touched Kayla's hip...all of this only because Kay was slow after unleashing her kick to Bit's head to go into her stance  
  
Crouching down, with Kayla still in her stance and Bit's blade right next to her hip, Bit won the duel with his blade diagonally upwards so that he would have injured if he had gone through with his attack  
  
"Looks like I win Kay..." the blond announced getting up to the disappointed while still angry Kayla  
  
"HEY!! That wasn't fair!" Kayla pouted while still sounding like she was complaining  
  
"I-I was...was...ummm..." the auburn was at a loss for words  
  
"Distracted...?" Bit smiled evilly shooting the fastest glance at the black-haired spectator, which was just enough for Kayla to get the message  
  
"Wha...!!" Kay said just for Bit's ears while blood rushed up to her face making it turn several shades of red. Taking a quick glance at Jamie, she became a more brighter shade of red  
  
Bit just revealed his trademark smile as simply left after leaving the wooden sword on a nearby table  
  
"Remember, never get distracted" Bit said in a teasing voice giving a wink at Jamie as he pasted by walking down into a hallway  
  
"B I T C L O U D ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Kayla yelled after him  
  
"Huh...I don't get it...distracted...?" Jamie questioned out loud  
  
"Oh it's nothing...I just didn't see it coming" Kay said doing her cover-up  
  
"Later you guys...my body's trashed...I'm gonna take a shower..." blond announced from the hallway entering a door  
  
"Anyway..." Jamie continued "Cool back flip you did earlier to dodge that upwards swipe Bit pulled off...I didn't know you could do that...plus it looked so...umm...cool...I know I couldn't do that" –Jamie congratulated  
  
"Um...Thanks Jamie" Kayla smiled sweetly picking up her nearby white terry-cloth towel and wiping away her sweat covering up her blush that came afterward  
  
"Maybe I'll teach it to ya one day" Kayla continued trying to keep the conversation into a friendly-causal tone  
  
"Yeah maybe later" Jamie smiled back "And oh ya know Bit while back...well he wasn't acting like his usual self if you know what I mean...not caring about anything, not mentioning about not eating food...if I think about it...he did something like this a about a year back when he left the base for two days not telling us where he went" as Jamie face went back to his thinking yet slightly serious mode  
  
'Wow...he's good...they don't make them strategists for nothing' Kayla mentally noted  
  
"Well...ummm...I can't really tell you right now...maybe later..." Kayla said mumbling the last few parts and dropping her head while the toe of her foot scratched the metal ground  
  
Noticing the sudden change he quickly decided to drop the subject  
  
"Oh that all right you can tell-"Jamie was cut off by a eat- screeching sound  
  
"B I T C L O U D ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Leena screamed "YOU ARE SO DEAD !!!!"  
  
Out from the hallway came a half naked Bit running from a towel-wrapped dripping Leena with a stainless steel pan from out of nowhere  
  
"Oh come on Leena, I didn't know you were in there...it wasn't my fault" Bit defended himself while still running  
  
"My fault my foot!" the red blur yelled back "One it was my bath time on the schedule and two the water was running you idiot!"  
  
"Come on I was tried and sweating..." the blond yelled back cutting a corner to the hanger  
  
"THAT"S NO EXCUSE!!"  
  
Running towards to Liger Bit came up with a brilliant idea (No not death to Leena again)  
  
"Hey Zero!" Bit called out "Help me buddy...there's a freak with a pan chasing after me!"  
  
Liger simply roared in response  
  
"Oh come on...it's not funny!!" Bit exclaimed cutting around Liger's front paw  
  
As Leena came around the same front paw Liger simply moved his paw just enough to make Leena trip flat on her face  
  
Bit turned around quickly to burst out laughing himself to tears as he saw the seen in front of him pounding the ground and gasping for air as he laughed and laughed  
  
"Man this is Kodak moment" Bit said again bursting out in more laughter at his joke  
  
"B I T C L O U D!!!! Leena screamed again getting up and again charging up at Bit with a head start  
  
"Oh man... That's the third time today in five minutes that I heard my name that loud...oh sh#, here we go again" Bit mumbled under his breath starting to run yet again

* * *

And there you have it...my next chappie...Yay! Yeah yeah sorry about long time till next update but hey I updated didn't I? I also wrote a lot better than last chapter too...that's just my opinion, but then again I write at my best when it's a serious, sad, depressing scene, which there will be more of...  
  
Anywho...Please REVIEW or a long torturous and painful death will coming to your front door asking and pestering you to go to Allah wink wink Gwhahahahaha!!  
  
No I'm not racist! It's just what popped up in my head from a goofy friend's imitation...you should see it...it's so funny...  
  
Urgh I can't believe I couldn't think of a good threat with no racism ...too tired...oh well, maybe next time...  
  
And until that next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	16. Sweet

Hey peeps back again from yet another long update, but what the %&@!!! NO Reviews for four days in a row?!?!?!?!! What's wrong with you people!!! I bet my life at least forty different readers didn't bother to review me!!! If you did review or just missed my last chap...I'm not yelling at ya...So chill out k...  
  
Anywho now that I got that off my chest...now for my chappie...and on to the next two more chappies...and maybe an epilogue (It's still not set in stone...)  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably read this over and over in every chappie, I don't own zoids, just Kayla and her zoid - Quad Liger  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Unknown Love  
  
~Sweet~  
  
"HEY!! That hurts" a certain blond cried out  
  
"Aw come on Bit, it can't be that bad...Besides stay still, you're moving too much" Jamie said bandaging Bit's head after an assault by a rampaging redheaded rabbit (Rabbit...?)  
  
"It's her fault she got me into this mess anyway..." Bit mumbled under his breath while his aquamarine eye winced when Jamie checked his arm  
  
Jamie simply sighed as he tried to explain yet again "And it's also your fault you walked in on her when it was her bath time"  
  
"So...I walk in during your bath time and you don't complain...right Jaime?"  
  
"Don't make me remember...and I also did complain..." Jamie said in a sickening tone  
  
"An' that's it, you should be fine by tomorrow's battle, but just do me a favor..."  
  
"Yeah" Bit said putting on his black long sleeved shirt  
  
"Don't get Leena angry..."  
  
"I will if you don't make Kayla angry" Bit said with his trademark grin finally putting on his navy blue vest  
  
The moment he mentioned Kayla name, a certain raven-haired pilot flushed to deep red  
  
"...but then again I'll think about it..." said the Zero pilot giving Jamie a genuine smile before closing the door  
  
****  
  
'Heh Heh...I love messing with Jamie mind, it's so fun" Bit mentally and physically smiled giving him a look no one human being can stay mad at...  
  
As Bit began to walk down the dim sunlit hallway from the med room, he saw upon none other than the pilot of the Gun Sniper sitting down against the wall with her hands on top of her knees as the light barely touched her. Bit came closer tip toeing his way in silent mode when he could see that Leena deep in thought with her head down... maybe almost sleeping...  
  
'Hmmm...? Why is Leena sitting on the ground?' Bit's minded  
  
'Perfect chance' the smiling blond thought as he crept his way closer disregarding what Jamie said just less than a minute ago...  
  
Before he knew it, the smirking Bit was right down beside the fiery redhead waiting to say the three letters that would scare the hell out her...  
  
...  
  
He said nothing  
  
...  
  
'Come Bit say it...the word "BOO" that would definitely spark something' half his mind complained feeling pretty stupid standing there after for the last two minutes doing nothing.  
  
But Bit couldn't help himself to do anything to her, as he studied her peaceful trance that his eyee couldn't help but soften at. Between the combination of her velvet locks of crimson, and intoxicating aroma of strawberries flowing swarming around her, she was more than beautiful to disturb. Her facial features also went unnoticed, as the blond just wanted to cup her face just he like he did to another all those years ago.  
  
And then the totally irrational thought came to mind as it seemed to pop out of nowhere 'Maybe if I kissed her on lips until her eyes opened and then immediately knock her out cold could I could probably get...'  
  
The blond began to shake his head and thought away, as Bit couldn't bring himself to knock out the girl he just kissed; it would also be against his code of hitting girls. His mind still wanting something done, Bit simply decided to lean against the wall with Leena. In hopes of sparking something when she woke up with the famous Bit Cloud by her side.  
  
Bit smiled at his genius thinking. And after making note that people rarely go by the medical hallway, Bit got down leaning down next to the fiery redhead - carefully not waking her. Finally getting into a good position to rest he slowly began closing his pools of aquamarine That's when the figure next to him came down leaning against the Zero pilot calling out his name softly  
  
Bit froze at the sight that came before him...  
  
'Oh shit...' as Bit's heartbeat started to race  
  
'This can't be happening, This can't be happening...'  
  
After relaxing to the shock, that Leena just called out his name while in her sleep and then sudden drop her head onto his shoulder...he began to like the feeling and the situation...It just took some getting used to, as it's not every day that a girl leans unknowingly against you while sleeping; when she doesn't even know it herself...  
  
He was thinking about putting an arm hugging her closer to him, but before could even decide; a turning doorknob began turning from the med-room  
  
Bit's eyed widen as again his mind raced...  
  
'JAMIE' Bit's mind screamed  
  
'How the hell did I forget about Jamie!!!' his mind screamed 'If I move out Leena will know, and if Jamie sees me in this position he will know...Damn'  
  
'Okay now what do I do...' Bit's mind and heart raced yet again as the frantic blond tried to looking for another option  
  
He found some hope as Jamie might turn in the other direction of the hallway and maybe...just maybe not see them in the partial darkness  
  
As the door started to open, Bit suddenly found himself in quite the predicament; Bit turned extremely nervous.  
  
'Please go other way, please go he other way, please go the other way...' Bit found himself mentally repeating over and over  
  
The raven-haired slowly came out muttering something under his breath as he slowly turned into the other direction. A sigh of relief came throughout his body, as the stress of a of being caught came pouring out...  
  
After a minute of making sure nobody came in any of the rooms or the hallways nearby, Bit came back at checking upon his redhead angel unknowingly sleeping against his shoulder.  
  
Bit just smiled at the sight as the sun's dim light shone through the window, reflecting onto the sleeping figure. The rays made her even more radiant than ever before as her skin, face, and features soared to new heights of beauty. Never had Bit felt so lucky to be with Leena as he slowly stroked her soft crimson locks creating an unconscious smile on both figures. As Bit finally took everything in, he himself closed his heavy pools leaving the blur of crimson still in his mind. Slowly drifting into a deep sleep of his very own, an unknowing arm unconsciously crept onto his warm angel hugging her tighter to his side. Thus, completing his decision from earlier...  
  
**** An Hour Later****  
  
"Dinner's Ready!!" Jamie yelled throughout the complex  
  
Doc, who was obviously playing with his zoids, looked up at the time that read 7:00 PM. Then looking over to his 'Top Fifty Zoid/Weapons Model List' the owner smiled, as right after they battle tomorrow, he would go on a zoid-shopping spree (Wheee!!!) buying whatever he wanted (Double WHEEE!!!)  
  
Doc then trudged into the kitchen only to be met up with Brad, Jamie, Kayla, waiting for the obvious Bit and Leena. Seeing as though Brad was busy with his coffee and paper and the other two helping out to make the final preparations, Doc suggested he go and find the pair.  
  
'Where can they be! I looked everywhere I still can't find them' As doc looked through the bedrooms one by one...  
  
'Already checked the hanger, living room, tactics room, hover cargo and now the bedrooms...where could they be...oh yeah' Doc smacked as head 'The Med area...though, why would they be there...everyone rarely goes there but me...'  
  
'Oh well wouldn't hurt not to...'  
  
Turning the corner to the darkened medical hallway he spotted a down figure in the far corner. Straining his eyes, he made out two figures as he came closer and closer  
  
The next moment slightly shocked him, but after a bit of thinking he figured it out after putting his hand on his hip and shaking his head down clearing the thoughts that rolled down. The protective look on the spiky blonde's face, and the slight hug on his waist by none other than his own daughter's crimson head, made quickly Doc figure out everything. Sleeping with soft smiles and the warm look on both faces, Doc couldn't help but smile himself as for a rare time in his life, his eyes softened seriously when he let only daughter go.  
  
"Take care of my Leena, Bit Cloud, Take care of my...Leena" Doc found himself saying out loud  
  
Doc finally after a good five minutes of studying and seriously thinking quietly felt that he needed to go. Finally turning round, a single droplet of pure happiness awaited his eye when Doc came closer to full light. He gleamed happily as he finally might find himself a being a father-in-law with the chance of being a grandfather; the only that he wanted more than a zoid model...grandchildren. The only thing that questioned him was the one person that troubled everything...Kayla Fararra.  
  
"Hey Brad" Jamie whispered  
  
"Is that Doc...skipping? Jamie asked worriedly  
  
"I don't want to even talk about it... I don't want to even talk about it..." Brad said shaking his head and shifting his view back to his newspaper trying to forget the scene he just saw...  
  
**** Early Dawn of Next Day****  
  
Leena awoke to a new warmth that engulfed her right side before she finally opened her violet pools. Still in the half-dream, half-awake state, she slightly squeezed her arm tighter around the object not fully knowing what it was. Finally opening her pools of violet, and getting them to focus, she shot her eyes wide open not knowing what to do or for that matter...think...the shock got her...  
  
She...she slept in the med hallway, hugging onto Bit, who was already awake in darken minutes before dawn...  
  
How bad could it get for a girl...who didn't even know...  
  
And 'How?' is all her brain finally thought...  
  
"Looks like you're awake sleepy-head..." a certain spiky-blond said, looking down at the shocked redhead  
  
Leena simply stared into the aquamarine pools still registering everything around her.  
  
"Ummm...Leena...?" Bit said softly  
  
No reply...  
  
... Ummm...could you let go me..." Bit said showing off his grin while closing eyes in a friendly manner  
  
"Wha!! Oh s-sorry a-bout that..." the redhead immensely stammered trying to hide her serious blush from being seen  
  
"I-I gotta go..." Leena again stammered getting up and then sprinting her way out still blushing furiously and leaving behind a smiling Bit on the floor  
  
'Damn...she's cute' as he saw a crimson blur finally cut a corner to get out of his view  
  
The blond sat still with a plastered smirk on his face and the reminiscing the feeling in his heart that came over him...as a certain Gun Sniper pilot is all he could think about...  
  
****Later...Much Later ****  
  
After another unusually quiet breakfast, the team gathered around the living area to discuss the battle tactics for the upcoming near-impossible battle with the NeoBlades.  
  
Jamie obviously being the strategist, was one to explain the strategy.  
  
"Alright everyone, were up against the infamous NeoBlades Team-"  
  
"Hey Jamie, before you go on, can I have the Blade Liger for my opponent?" Bit interrupted  
  
"Hold on-"  
  
"Well can I?"  
  
"I'm gonna-"  
  
"Can I please..." Bit said with his puppy dog eyes  
  
"ALRIGHT!! FINE!! Whatever! Just let me finish!" Jamie yelled  
  
"HA!" Bit said in Brad face "I win the bet, you owe ten bucks!  
  
"If you didn't know...you cheated...you kept annoying Jamie there...so it didn't count, Bit" Brad flatly explained  
  
"WHAT!? It so counted!!!"  
  
"Umm... did not" the brunette argued  
  
"Did to!" Bit challenged  
  
"Did not" Brad quickly replied  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
*Everyone's head soon were shaking down in embarrassment wondering how old the two pilots really were*  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did to" Brad tricked  
  
"Did not" Bit stupidly followed  
  
"HA! Looks whose laughing NOW!" Brad smiled  
  
"Huh? WAIT that didn't count!"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!" Jamie yelled  
  
Everyone stares at Jamie...  
  
Jamie blushes...  
  
"Ummm...Now getting back after I was rudely interrupted" Death glare at Bit and Brad "If you didn't know the enemy has a supped-up Blade Liger, a modified Storm Sworder, a Lighting Sykes, and an modified Ultrasaurus from who knows where. They also have been known to bend the rules so we should all keep up our guard for any tricks.  
  
"The Battle mode is 895, which has a battlefield of 200 miles in the Necro Desert. The battle also calls for a four on five zoids with no restrictions on weapons, so they're obviously gonna doing something dirty"  
  
"Wait a second why is it four on five?" Bit blurted out  
  
"Well do you want five on five!" Kay said in defense of poor Jamie while giving Bit another death glare  
  
"No." Bit mumbled weakly  
  
"Anyway" Jamie said happily "It's because they have an Ultrasaurus, the ZBC counts it as two zoids rather than one since it's the second biggest zoid next to the ZBC's Ultrasaurus." The strategist explained  
  
"Now that that's settled, here's the plan, Bit you go after Black Blade Liger,  
  
"HA! See! He put me with the Blade Liger after all..." Bit smiled in front of Brad's calm mercenary face  
  
"BUT..." Jamie stressed toward Bit 'be on your guard because the pilot is ranked one of the ten pilots on Zi, I will go against the Storm Sworder since I have the only airborne zoid, Brad will go after the Lighting Sykes, while Kayla and Leena will go for the Ultrasaurus.  
  
"Wait a sec! How come I have to go after the biggest zoid...out there" Leena whined  
  
"Because one, You can't possible miss it with your Weasel Unit, two, Kayla will be helping you and three, I know for a fact you want targeting points because you can't possibly miss the Ultrasaurus"  
  
"Hey are you accusing that my beautifully crafted Gun Sniper can't aim" Leena said standing up rolling up her sleeves  
  
"Umm...No?" Jamie mumbling in fear  
  
"It's just that you have the most firepower against the Ultrasaurus and that you are the best...?" Jamie said in defense of his well-being  
  
"Well in that case, how the hell are we gonna beat it; if you didn't know that thing's almost five or six stories high!" Leena continued  
  
"Well I was getting to that part...Okay this is how, even though the Ultrasaurus has guns practically all over it body, since it is modified, Leena will somehow distract, while Kayla will cut through it's legs. But the catch is that to make one leg disabled, you have to slice it from four sides since it's that the leg is that thick... Got it Kay..."  
  
"Yeah alright, cut legs from four sides..." Kay summed up smiling  
  
"For Brad battle, I'm adding more smokescreen to your Shadow Fox so you can have more of advantage of hiding, while doing that, lead the Sykes to the region Southwest where the huge boulders will block the Sykes from going at top speed. That way you can use your agility to the fullest"  
  
"As for Bit, all I can say is try to hit under his zoid where the belly since that's your weak spot and probably his weak spot too...he'll probably do the same for you, so I don't know really what to say...or how your gonna do it...if that fails, do what you would do if it were Leon's Red Blade Liger...I recommend Schneider mode for that battle so suit up with that armor mode"  
  
"Don't worry me an' Liger can take anyone on" the cocky pilot responded proudly  
  
""Yeah whatever..." Brad responded  
  
"As for me, I have my own aerial plan. And if someone is done with their opponent early, help the person in most need. That's mainly it...Any questions..."  
  
"Yeah" Brad coolly said "How much exactly am I going to win?"  
  
Jamie sighed "Fifty times the normal amount in class S"  
  
"No, what I mean is how much will I get...I want a number"  
  
"You expect me to know..."  
  
"Umm...Yeah?" Brad said irritated  
  
"Well, I don't know..."  
  
"Jamie..." Brad said in a deathly tone while cracking his knuckles  
  
"22,423,129!!" Jamie shouted out  
  
Brad simply whistled to that amount  
  
"He mean in pennies, Brad" Bit said smirking tone  
  
"Shut Up Bit! No one asked for your opinion!"  
  
"Touché" Bit smoothly said  
  
"I guess that wraps the strategy meeting, right Jamie?" Doc announced  
  
"Yeah Doc" the innocent Jamie yelled out  
  
"Well then you all have a good two hours before the battle, so prep up your zoid and win so that my zoid collection can double it's size"  
  
"DOC!" Jamie yelled out  
  
"Oh all right, so that we can repay our debts...and maybe add twenty new zoids?" Doc quickly said before making a dash to get out of Jamie's view  
  
"Uhhhh...Doc never listens to me" Jamie whined  
  
"Anyway go check up on your zoid before the battle so nothing goes wrong...that's it team, dismissed" Jamie concluded  
  
As everyone left Leena did a bold move...  
  
"Umm hey Bit..." the fiery redhead called out after Kay, Brad, and Jamie went out to the hanger"  
  
"Hold on sec will ya..." Leena nervously said  
  
"Yeah, What's up, Leena?" Bit casually said showing off a soft grin  
  
"Well it's just that I wanted to talk to you about...  
  
****  
  
"Alright Liger, here's the real deal buddy, this is second big break we've been waiting an' it's the toughest team on Class S, NeoBlades"  
  
Liger roared in response  
  
"And this time like always we are going to win right Liger?"  
  
Liger then again roared louder in response  
  
"That's right partner, today's our lucky day"  
  
Getting into his cockpit Bit readied himself for the battle putting on his safety harness, checking all systems, and getting onto the CAS pad  
  
Bit looked over to his right to a small picture which he always kept beside him...a picture of a certain redhead that he always secretly kept...  
  
his hope...  
  
and his key to victory...  
  
"Right after his battle, is when I'll tell her k, Zero"  
  
He simply growled in response  
  
"That's right partner...that's right..."  
  
Liger Zero Schneider CAS complete, all system check,  
  
"Ready Liger...?"  
  
A simple growl was made  
  
"Bit here, ready to mobilize Liger Zero Schneider...  
  
Alright! GO SCHNIEDER!!" Bit yelled out as he launched out from the deck onto the dusty white battlefield  
  
Before Bit knew it, the whole Bitz Team came out yelling out...  
  
-Brad here, Shadow Fox ready for launch...  
  
-Leena here, ready to mobilize Gun Sniper...  
  
-Kayla here, Quad Liger all systems are go...  
  
-Umm...Jamie here, all set to mobilize Raynos...  
  
The Raynos came out spinning out before finally flapping its green wings ultimately soaring high into the air. Before he knew, Ultrasaurus was already into view; fifty miles to east. Finally soaring high into the air, Jamie, spotted the rest of zoid some miles back from the Blitz Team, while the Storm Sworder was mysteriously not on his scanners...  
  
"Hey guys the enemy is about thirty miles in front of you, while the Ultrasaurus is twenty miles further back probably being long range firepower while you Bit and Brad fight...so Kay and Leena circle around the fighting area separately and go for the Ultrasaurus." Jamie calculated  
  
"Roger that, Jamie!" Kay said in her special sweet tone...  
  
Suddenly a white slivery judge came hurdling down from the skies above, making a crashing sound of its very own  
  
Danger, Danger, the area within the next 200 miles is a zoid battlefield, all unauthorized personnel must leave immediately  
  
Area scanned...  
  
The Blitz Team versus The NeoBlades Team...  
  
Battle 8-9-5...  
  
READY...  
  
FIGHT!  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Okay this is how far this chapter goes, you would think 12 pages of typing would be enough and hopefully it is because I'm tired and running out of creative juices. So if you want more wait till next when I have my creative juices...  
  
Anywho, I have a lot of fluff, hopefully some humorous points and maybe...just maybe some suspense, but a lot happened in this chappie so consider this my sorry for not updating in a while...  
  
BTW I still have to explain Kayla's past, the battle, and the mysterious thing that happens during the battle...(it's clearly stated in one of my chapters, I didn't put it in for nothing...) CAN ANYONE GUESS IT?!  
  
THIS MEANS A CONTEST!!!  
  
*Please insert Ohhh's and Ahhh's*  
  
Maybe, and maybe not, I doubt it though...I never repeated it in my latest chapters (hint hint)  
  
Here I'll give this as a prize IF YOU WIN...AN early showing of my epilogue three days in advance before it comes out on the net via e-mail and only by e-mail - no e-mail and right guess means no early epilogue okay...  
  
If you don't care, then don't care just review, cause the contest ends by the opening of the next chap...  
  
SO REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! If you don't, I hope you get sent on a one way trip to Afghanistan, kicked out of the cargo airplane, strapped with a AK-47 (with no bullets no course...Hello! this is PG...) wearing a T- shirt and pants that says "AMERICANS RULE THE WORLD" in English and Arabic -There, hope you can survive out of this one...it also could be on the survivor show...hmmm...maybe...  
  
Anywho...So review or suffer the dire consequences mentioned above...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	17. Shattered

Hey peeps...I'm back with another chappie – Yay! I know, I havn't update like in the last month by hey here it is. Don't know what to really say anymore, but a definite three more chaps after this one and then off to the final epilogue...Man do I want to end this fic...cause I really want start another one maybe called "Only Human" but then again it might be too predictable...  
  
Anywho that's after I finish this everlasting fic that I said I would stop...ummm...two or four chaps ago...but hey I want a good ending to this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids...never have...never will...all expect Kayla Farrara and her Quad Liger  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Unknown Love  
  
~Shattered~  
  
The Blitz Team versus The NeoBlades Team...  
  
Battle mode 8-9-5...  
  
READY...  
  
FIGHT!  
  
"Alright Zero, you know what to do!" the blond shouted in his cocky tone as the rest of Blitz Team split up in different directions; charging at their own opponents  
  
: ~ : Jamie POV: ~ :  
  
'So finally it starts' Jamie thought to himself. After a month without a single zoid battle, the normal black haired Jamie soared higher and higher into the crisp cerulean sky trying to find his silver streaked opponent... 'Come on you, come out, come out wherever you are...' Jamie mentally parodied to himself. After going through several barrel rolls to other aerial tricks, to make sure he wasn't being followed, the Raynos pilot decided to watch the battle unfold below him...  
  
"Hmm...looks like Bit made it to the Black Blade Liger...and judging from those two blips, a few miles to Bit's east, Brad is going after the Lighting Skyes with some long range trouble-probably from the Ultrasaurus..." Jamie winced pulling the light green aerodactal down taking a closer glimpse of the scene below...  
  
"And by the looks of the radar, Kayla and Leena have split up, and are almost halfway to the Ultrasaurus..." Jamie looked on pulling up a window of each warrior doing his or her part...  
  
"Ughh...stupid headache..." Jamie mumbled rubbing his forehead "What is that..." Jamie continued talking to himself "It just came out of nowhere..."  
  
**(Everything happens simultaneously in the next scenes)**  
  
: ~ : Bit's POV: ~ :  
  
"Alright Liger, you know the drill, fast and furious...and remember...we never lose..." Bit reminded his partner in orange  
  
Schneider simply roared in agreement being in a stand still with his counter-part  
  
"Hey there, Bit Cloud I presume?" said a window said popping up, revealing a man behind dark sunglasses. With dark navy hair spiked up, leaving a single long dangling lock running down his face, a peculiar scar stood out running down his left cheek. Shadowed in dankness...he had a look of cool death...which the blond haired pilot quickly recognized...  
  
"No way! Wait a sec, aren't you...no it can't be!?" Bit exclaimed narrowing his pools into dangerous slits while tightening the grip on his controls...  
  
"Yeah that's right, Cloud...is it coming back to you now...or do I have to make a little visit to my dear friend Kayla to clear things up..." the man said with a grin...  
  
"NERO ! ! ! You Bastard!! What do ya mean friend !?" Bit shot back in a death glare "After what you tried to do to her... a person like you shouldn't even live..." Bit said in a deathly tone  
  
"That's not the regular cocky you, and such a nasty choice words, Cloud, but how 'bout we settle this little dispute while we fight hmm...?"  
  
"Any day with a bloody bastard like you..." replied a muttering blond shoving his controls forward to start a charge...  
  
Bit gave it his all, as he charged at his dark opponent about three miles away...with boosters on and light aqua energy surging through his warming up his cool steel blades, a total of seven blades pointed forward...  
  
No way...No chance...  
  
While the other side, a black BladeLiger charged up to with two blades of its own extending out in the surge of yellow. The only difference was a burning red energy shield ending up to a sharp point...  
  
"SEVEN BLADES ATTACK ! ! ! !" "HEAT"S BURNING END ! ! ! !"  
  
The warrior's best moves were on the line as both zoids pounced for a mid- air collision. One in a blur of red fire, the other in blur of azure blue. Foremost blade hit head dead on with the point of the crimson shield as immeasurable power thundered across the white-hot sands. Creating a small impact crater, both gave all in one and the first attack, as both were pushing to their limits...  
  
That was...well...until something shattered under the pressure...  
  
The foremost blue blade shattered in gleaming dust causing Zero to serve left...luckily nicking a piece of black before landing. But then again, a touch of Zero's blade was all it took to make it at least a draw...  
  
"Not good..." the blond mumbled before instinctively turning around to another stand off...  
  
"Heh, not bad for a Class S novice" Nero smiled  
  
"Why now, Nero...?" Bit said in a disgusting tone  
  
"Why...Cloud...well it's because of YOU ! ! !" Nero shot out two- hidden rocket launchers on the sides of his zoid, firing a series of missiles to scatter sand and hopefully a chance of metal...he simply pushed forward for his oncoming onslaught...  
  
Bit simply dodged the incoming missiles by pouncing to his right with sand still swerving around him...But before could respond, a dark shadow came closer and closer from out from the sprayed dust trying to settle...  
  
Black claws then came out of seemingly nowhere to swipe Zero's head. Tossing the unexpected zoid back with three's slash marks on orange armor, Zero roared out in sheer pain...  
  
"Hey judge!" Bit yelled out while Liger strived to get up "He's aiming for the cockpit! Shouldn't he be disqualified or something!"  
  
"Come on Cloud, don't you know your battle modes..."  
  
Deliberating...Deliberating... Battle Mode 8-9-5 permits the usage of cockpit targeting so request cannot be completed  
  
"WHAT!? You can't be serious...?!" Bit remarked quite loudly over the intercom  
  
"What now...the great Bit Cloud afraid of a little Blade Liger like me...?" Nero mocked with a smirk  
  
"Shut up you sick bastard...and what did you mean me before...?"  
  
"Well, it's fault I have this mark on my face, and it's also a reminder that you ruined my LIFE ! ! ! !" Nero dashed again spreading out his yellow blades skillfully dodging the Zero pilot's hailstorm of shots from his underside cannons  
  
'Crap, he's to good, gotta charge in...' The both ligers were at it again, as both rushed up to do their famous moves...  
  
With claws glittering their gold, and energy surging directly through the front paws both zoids prepared for the worst...as none dared to jump...  
  
"STIKE LASER CLAW! ! ! ! ! !" Both warriors screamed streaking the attack perfectly into a horizontal blow...  
  
Shock waves bursted cutting the air harder and louder than before, as sand spiraled around them...What revealed next was Bit and Nero struggling to stay in power. Bit's claw was horizontal against Nero's vertical claw...It was a case of who would be overpowered. Metal grinded against metal as silicon chips over heated, not one wanting to lose ground.  
  
"Come Liger just a little longer..." Bit coaxed Zero still holding onto his controls still barely staying in place, while jolts of electricity streamed cutting the pilot's flesh...  
  
"BladeLiger more power Goddammit!!!" Nero commanded unleashing another pair of boosters for added power...  
  
After and intense moment of seconds, which seemed like years, the inevitable sounds of bending metal and caution signs blared on throughout both zoids  
  
"Come on Bit is that all you got!" the voice screamed at the struggling blond with one eye open and with the shade of red screens downing upon him "Cause if it's not..., time to finish this..."  
  
"What did you say!" Blond shot back putting a bit more energy than before in vain...  
  
Immediately after that move, Nero shot out the same launchers he used before and fired out at point blank range...  
  
No chance...No way...  
  
Flying metal filled with explosives hit dead onto Zero as both flung back with Nero still firing his onslaught...As for Bit, the surprise caught him totally off guard leaving his Liger thrown back with missiles still hitting...landing on his side with orange metal scattered all around, parts were sparking it's own jolt of energy. Inside the cockpit, head met safety harness pretty hard, as flows crimson came trickling down the side of the blond warrior in shear pain.  
  
With all missiles hitting directly on, and with Liger down not moving, but still not just yet with a freeze, Nero smiled at his work. Coming closer with his BladeLiger, Nero put his glowing claws on Zero's side.  
  
"Bit Cloud..." the voice boom with authority throughout the cockpit  
  
Bit simply looked up with one eye in pain as the emergency lights of dim red brightened the dark place around him  
  
"Bit Cloud...I want to suffer...suffer the way I did all those years ago because today you will die, not any anyone else's hands, but by my hands. Revenge is sweet bliss and this is the perfect moment to show it..." Nero pressed down slowly with his claw crushing the Zero and Bit of life  
  
"You lost Cloud, you lost everything because after I'm finish you, the entire Blitz team will be killed...and you know what, as long as our Ultrasaurus is up and messing with the judge's communications, your deaths' are going to be called "accidents"  
  
"And if you think your team's gonna help you, they can't cause my team isn't fighting at their true limits. They're all just playing with your team...And so before you die, I'll give you the pleasure of watching your team get slaughtered, while I'll fire at you occasionally so you won't get back up..."  
  
The blond merely looked up as life drained out of him...  
  
"Denshin, warrior of speed, finish off the fox..." Nero commanded as a window on Bit's panel popped up showing the one-on-one.  
  
**(Everything happens simultaneously in the next scenes – just a reminder)**  
  
: ~ : Brad's POV : ~ :  
  
The Lighting Sykes and the Shadow Fox were both playing a game of search and destroy as Brad led the cheetah-like zoid into an area of large boulders and cliffs.  
  
"This isn't good..." the usually cool pilot mumbled now getting worried "The score is already seven to one with that Sykes winning" Brad recalled as getting shot unexpectedly in his best field of stealth and agility...and that wasn't really to his liking...  
  
Already still in his mist of smoked screen throw off the long range threat, the Fox pilot quickly yet quietly jumped from rock to rock trying to find his opponent. Bounding throughout the endless rock sides, the scanners weren't picking up what the brunette wanted. After leaping on boulder after boulder, a final bound onto the highest cliff came to disaster. A zoid coming out of seemingly nowhere head slammed into Brad's side in the mid-air collision. Crashing onto a ledge, both slammed hard onto the rock leaving Brad with the most damage. And before he could react, the Lighting Skyes put up his two front claws to pin the Shadow Fox from the side. Lowering the Syke's head Denshin fired his top two cannons at point blank range. Two shots of two, to destroy the Vulcan Cannon and another ten shots of two for a complete system freeze. All while the Fox like zoid struggled to break free in vain. Being the "good" sport he was, he kept on firing even after the freeze.  
  
"Sorry team..." the brunette mumbled in his pitch-black cockpit after being thrown inside his own cockpit at 50 mph "Too bad I wasn't help..." the Fox warrior said before finally blacking out into unconsciousness...  
  
"Sora, warrior of air, finish off the Raynos..." Nero shouted putting up another window for angering Bit after the seeing the demise of Brad...  
  
: ~ : Jamie POV: ~ :  
  
"HOLY SH#$!! She has me on target lock ! ! !" The normal Jamie swore to his stupidity as he swung his hurting head behind him to find his opponent  
  
"Come buddy lets break right and get the hell outta here..." the strategist worriedly banked to a hard right trying to lose the silver pterodactyl behind him...  
  
"I can't believe that thing was under a stealth cloaking system making it invisible" Jamie recalled now banking into hard left while clutching his head in pain creating an "s" curve while throwing his zoid unexpectedly into mach three... "Stupid cloak shield..."  
  
"That's not all my Storm Sworder has..." a girly voice filled Jamie's cockpit "Cause ya know that headache your having, well my Sworder here has been sending out sound signals to mess up with my opponent's brain signals...cute eh...?" the obviously bleached blond smiled on screen  
  
"So that what's it was..." the grey eyed pilot winced in pain closing one eye to complete a diving barrel roll "Isn't that cheating...?" Jamie weakly said  
  
"Nah, I like check the rule book five times and nothing 'bout using some using advanced soundwave tech" The girl about Jamie's age smiled with her charming grin "Anyway enough of this little chat - even though your cute an all, an' I have nothing against you, game over for you..."  
  
Sora let the missiles fly as her computer system locked on to the target...Jamie being the Jamie he was, tried to escape the barrage in vain. Spiraling, diving straight up, and finally boosting to mach five, like a rocket going into space, the Raynos pilot tried all his might to dodged the explosions that came upon him...  
  
No chance...No way...  
  
The shock waves of detonation surrounded the light green aerodactal causing the engines to fail and the pilot inside to lose consciousness... At an altitude of 60,000 feet, a Raynos began a spiraling fall straight down into hard earth...  
  
20,000...15,000...10,000...5,000...the hurdling object was now breaking apart and heating up... Jamie wouldn't survive if he was...Jamie...  
  
"Hmm what the hell's that..." Seeing an object in the distance...The sapphire eyes instantly widened as she pulled the falling object in a closer view...  
  
"J A M I E! ! ! ! ! !" Kayla screamed in the distance throwing her Quad Liger away from the immediate battle "JAMIE PULL UP Goddammit ! ! !" as +concern screamed throughout her face...  
  
4,000...3,000...2,000...  
  
1,000...  
  
"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J A M I E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"  
  
Immediately, the once sweet Jamie shot his gray eyes to do the most fantastic recovery...Pulling out of a 300 mph dive straight down at about 900 feet...the Raynos hovered inches above the ground making its come surprise comeback... Thrusting upwards and breaking the sound barrier, the Raynos pilot spotted his prey...  
  
"Locked, aimed, FIRE" the pilot shot out perfectly placed plasma rounds into the hull of his silvery opponent, while throwing his opponent around from the air blast...  
  
"What in hell ! !" Sora shouted throwing her head around to find the pilot...  
  
"I am the...WILD EAGLE...reborn once again ! !"  
  
Kayla sighed in relief as she saw the green zoid pull back up...thinking about torturing him later for the ordeal, the auburn returned to her massive problem at hand...  
  
"Crap how the hell did you get back up...No matter... I get you sooner or later..." the blond aerial pilot mumbled  
  
"That's if you'll get me little lady..." the spiked up jet black haired pilot corrected  
  
"What did you say!? You little shrimp..."  
  
"You heard me...little lady..."  
  
"I'm you age you fricken moron! ! !"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Arrrr...That's it! ! ! You're going down you stupid cocky pilot..."  
  
"Let's see ya try...little lady..."  
  
The Wild Eagle was now at Sora's six, and was skillfully trailing the Sworder's exact flight path of banks, swerves, dives, roll, spirals and occasionally the dreaded loops... Both matching speed and skill of maneuvering Sora decided the end the fiasco...she has never been hit once since the last thirty battles or so...and whoever hit her would pay regrettably...  
  
Making a last ditch attempt, Sora folded up her wings and turned a full 180, making for a head on duel...  
  
"Alright you bastard...try to avoid this one..." Sora mumbled unleashing the energized black blades extending out from her wings...while launching countless missiles and bullets...at mach four...  
  
"We'll see..." the Wild Eagle challenged aiming and firing his plasma cannons on target and making his Raynos breaking the sound barrier several times...going up to mach seven...  
  
Both aerial zoids were flying at a head on duel as the one instant would count who would win...The Raynos with it's speed and the Storm Sworder with firepower...  
  
The moment finally came as the Wild Eagle milliseconds before flung completely upside down trying to catch the his opponent off guard, but Sora had another idea...She saw this and countered the plan by immediately thrusting out her foot claws flying above the cocky pilot...  
  
Both did this, as explosions from missiles surround the two in great white flash...the Raynos fired at point blank range upside, while the Sworder ripped the shreds of the light green...  
  
The pass creating a whirlwind of damage caused both to be thrown around like rag dolls in their own cockpit. Both zoids began a familiar spiraling fall as the one-on-one looked like draw... the pair arched back with a trail black cloud as both didn't seem to respond when they started to fall straight down...  
  
Closer and closer the twosome came to solid earth...with the Rayno's belly ripped to shreds, and the Sowrder's belly full of holesand the foot claws ripped off, the two never saw the ending that came before them...as...  
  
none ejected...  
  
No chance...No way...  
  
Both knocked out, Both never felt, Both rammed into the hard earth...Two simultaneous eruptions came out as two smoke stacks trailed their decent...  
  
The dog-fight ended in utter and complete draw as none seemed to survive...  
  
The auburn never saw the second clash...  
  
...  
  
: ~ : Bit's Situation : ~ :  
  
"Jamie..." Bit mumbled not dare looking at his window of Jamie's crash  
  
"Wonderful fight don't cha think, Cloud..." Nero smiled  
  
"How could not care about your own teammates..." the blond painfully announced  
  
"How...? Because Cloud..." Nero pressed his glowing claw against the Liger side causing both the pilot and the zoid to scream in pain once again... "I love death..." Nero continued  
  
"But didn't you love HER! ? !" the blond kept screaming from the electrical shocks inside the blood covered cockpit  
  
"What's it to YOU!" Nero pushed harder deepening the damage on Zero "Someone like you would never know the meaning of love..."  
  
Bit's anger rose...as did his scream in bloody pain...  
  
"Now..., Genkai, warrior of defense, rise to defeat your adversaries" Nero shouted in his usual evil tone "Time to destroy one of the girls you like most...Cloud...whichever it is...the dear Leena Toros or the beautiful Kayla Fararra..."  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Umm...yeah I guess that's all I have right now...I was gonna make this on chap longer, but I'm way too greedy for that...I want more reviews...heh heh... don't we all...  
  
BTW wrote the top blurb two weeks ago...heh heh...  
  
Anywho, sorry for the extremely long no update period, but you won't probable wan to hear about my excuses...on the hand since I feel really bad about leaving my fans...for what, a month?...Here are the excuses...  
  
ONE -school...major papers/homework/crud/ and more crud... TWO -major writing improvements...I mean you did read the chap right...I think I rushed it...especially Bit's fight... THREE -I wrote this chap three FRIKEN times and in my opinion it sounds like crap...I promised good chap...I might change this one... FOUR - After school activities ya know yearbook, stage crew, other clubs which I can't think of right now... FIVE - I hate to say it,but pure laziness...I mean I know gonna get tired after sitting on my duff for two hour thinking and typing (mostly thinking)  
  
That's it for my excuses, but the Challenge is still on I mean I lied earlier but what the hey guess what's the big secret that happens to Bit next chap...no duh he's gonna get on with Leena, but what happens during the showdown...jeez way too many hints...  
  
Well that's probably it, and now for my ending threat...IF YOU don't review may your very soul burn...I mean BURN...BURN to HELL AND ALL THE WAY TO OSMA'S FACE GWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Oh yeah... please review... (Man I better cut out with the Afghan jokes or someone's gonna burn me...oh well c'est la vie)  
  
Unitl next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	18. Meaningless

Hey faithful reviewers...I'm back once again with a continuation of the last chap...oh and this is where the challenge ends. (ya know where I asked you what great big thing happens in this chap...) So if you didn't get to answer, or answer correctly than no prize for you...  
  
The winners is ...Orlando Bloom... YAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: hmm...Disclaimer huh...well I wouldn't be doing a "disclaimer" for nothing, but hey, I don't own zoids or it characters except for the one and only Kayla (she all mine Gwhahaha!! *eyes of jealously gleams down upon author*) and of course her fitting Quad Liger...  
  
All right here I go...  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Unknown Love  
  
~ Meaningless ~  
  
"Now..., Genkai, warrior of defense, rise to defeat your adversaries" Nero shouted in his usual evil tone "Time to destroy one of the girls you like most...Cloud...whichever it is...the dear Leena Toros or the beautiful Kayla Fararra..."  
  
: ~ : Kayla/Leena's POV : ~ :  
  
"This is sooo not working..." the sapphire-eyed warrior mumbled hiding behind a boulder   
  
"The nerve of that guy backing up right next to a cliff so we can't attack from behind. Damn bastard...plus that thing has guns literally all over the body making close-range combat almost impossible..." the auburn restudied the situation  
  
"Hey Leena..." Kay called out "Any ideas, cause the first surprise attack didn't work too well..."  
  
"Well duh... that stupid energy shield is even stronger than yours, and with those gun turrets around, who wouldn't be able to hit something the size of a zoid...but then again, we could try for another assault..." the redhead started to grin evilly   
  
"Nah...don't bother...it'll just be a waste ammo and a chance that we would receive more damage..." Kay discouraged to the facts  
  
"That or we could try to push that gozillion pound thing off the edge of the cliff, but that would - " Leena said sarcastically before being cut off  
  
"Hey Leena...your zoid...a Gun Sniper was it...?" Kay interrupted  
  
"Well duh...Thanks for being the next Einstein...what's your point?"  
  
"Whatever..., anyway ...ever tried going into sniping mode...?"  
  
"Sniping mode...I think I can....umm...let's see...sniping...yeah I guess, but I only have a couple bullets...But what's your Nobel winning plan...?"  
  
"No time, I think he found us, so just get up on the ledge to the east and aim three shots in exactly the same place right after another...do it exactly in three minutes...and directly at the shield generator..."   
  
"Hey wait a sec, how do you know that's the shield generator?"  
  
"Cause it looks just like mine...so just go..."  
  
Sighing in defeat, she reluctantly followed her instructions perfectly...  
  
-  
  
....  
  
-  
  
'All right here goes nothing...' Quickly swinging her Sniper around, the tail for the first time became a long-range gun as her foot clamps slammed into the hard rock. Spotting Kayla behind another boulder she placed her sights where the bullets would probably do the most damage...  
  
"Leena...don't fire until he put up his shield...and back me up any way you can from up there..." not really expecting any other support  
  
"Yeah...yeah, just a word of advice though, I've never tried sniping before..."  
  
"You'll do just fine..." Kay reassured smiling  
  
At exactly three minutes the pink streaked over black zoid began the pounce. Jumping over her cover, Kayla immediately met up with intense firepower surrounding all over her zoid. Swerving hard rights and lefts trying to dodge the pounding rain of bullets, she unveiled her pointed shield as did her opponent...  
  
"LEENA ! !"   
  
'Here it goes... Squeezing the trigger three times, three armor piercing bullets spewed out in exactly the same way and speed...  
  
Zipping pass the battle scene, bullet number one jammed into in shield; number two hit dead onto the first bullet pushing it further in; and finally number three smashed all the others away to finally hit the generator and cause the shield to shatter...  
  
Seeing as though one bullet in the defensive machine made the rest of the barrier dissolve, sparks of energy lit the massive zoid into a spectacular light show. Obviously going for the opportunity, the black zoid dived forward releasing four white-hot-pinkish blades at her sides.   
  
Still under a shield of her own and dodging violently side to side, a distracted Kayla never saw the sudden release of missiles that roared into the air...  
  
"Huh..." Leena squinted off in the distance "the hell is that...missiles...?" eyes went wide "KAYLA GET OUT THERE!!" the redhead screamed now seeing the attack in perfect view...   
  
"Crap...there's no time...she won't make it..." Reacting quickly, Leena spun her Gun Sniper around from sniping position to forward view...  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! TOTAL WEASEL ASSUALT ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
Leena laughed hysterically as the she launched her own onslaught of missiles and rain of bullets.   
  
From inside Kay's view looking at radar, she finally saw two alarming blips indicating that two very bad things were coming right towards her...one from behind and other from above...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"oh shit..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A single hot white explosion rattled the air, as a circular shock-wave came shuddering everything around. The air around blasted itself out from angle imaginable, as a zoid amazingly stood the explosion. When white flash began to settle, Kayla slowly began open her pools of sapphire...realizing that she was somehow...alive? Glancing at her body and controls, a look upward showed that apparently explosion occurred above her and not at her...  
  
"Hey!" Leena said popping up a window "What are you doin'...Get your ass going...I gotcha covered" the redhead beamed showing off a thumbs up  
  
"Huh?...Oh yeah...thanks again..." Kay sighed in assurance before running off thinking of how lucky to the fiery redhead at her side. Looking back her opponent...Genkai evidently appeared to have damage to his outer guns as they were mostly blown off in the front-right region...  
  
'How a little of Bit's luck does wonders' Kay thought smiling  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! TWIN BLADES ATTACK ! ! ! !   
  
-  
  
'Like cutting butter with a hot knife' as she swerved a one-eighty to go for another run on the other side. (she needs to cut the same leg four times in row at ninety degrees to disable it). Running across the other side and successfully cutting the other end, she turned around again only to have a bunch of previously hidden under belly gun turrets all aimed at her  
  
'Here we go again...' Kay said sighing. Turning all her four blades a full ninety degrees (bending in the center of the blade), her cutting blades transformed into plasma cannons  
  
Firing off several well aimed shots of four, she still had to jump back at the overwhelming firepower downed upon the Quad Liger. Even though the occasional shot rattling throughout her zoid, minor damages were slowly taking up its toll...  
  
'Damn, if this keeps up, I might have to retreat...' the auburn fired off plasma shots into the hundreds of double barrel turrets  
  
-  
  
~Beep~ ~Beep~  
  
-  
  
"What now!" Kay angrily thrashed her head the radar to the left. Seeing a warning blip coming from behind didn't make her any happier...  
  
"What the hell! AGAIN !?!?!" Immediately, a swarm of missiles roared and soared inches around her. Dozens of explosives sailed around her zoid, as the barrage flew from her left, right, and overhead. Watching the rocket's red glare, trailing gray smoke, it simply scared the hell out of her. Whizzing too close for comfort...she let out a sigh of relief before immediately slamming up her partner on screen...  
  
"L E E N A! ! !"  
  
"Um...Just a little joke..." sweetly said Leena trying to suppressing a laugh at Kayla's distressed sight  
  
"W-What! ! Ya know I ready have enough stress as it is..."   
  
"Umm... yeah whatever..."  
  
"Arrhhh ! ! You're impossible just...just like Bit..."  
  
"I know..." Leena said beaming and blushing before closing the window  
  
'Did she just...blush and smile at...at Bit's name...!?' Kay thought for a moment...   
  
'Ughh, nevermind I asked...'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
'Hmm...looks like that attack somehow disabled all the belly turrets...' Grinning like an idiot, a trait she definite got from a certain blond, the auburn went back to slicing and dicing...  
  
Cutting the third swipe successfully as before, she finally went for fourth and final cut. But before she could, Genkai lifted the leg high into the air...high enough so Kay couldn't finish off what she started...  
  
"So you think I'd go down that easily?" a window popped up showing a spiked down green haired kid of about fourteen years. With eyes of a crimson hue and a long black headband keeping his verdant hair down, he smiled at his opponents (think of someone like Vega, but different)  
  
"Huh? It's just a kid... Aren't you a bit young to be piloting a zoid like that?"  
  
"Shut up you bitch ! !"  
  
"Hey what'd you call us!?" Leena snarled  
  
"You heard me, bitch... Now if you just excuse me, I'll show you the true my capabilities of the Ultrasaurus" he slightly lifted his head trying to be cool...Slamming a button to his side he turned his zoid around quickly for its size to face the two small zoids backing up...  
  
With a loud howl of the Ultrasaurus sending out its call for miles, the outer layer of steel armor began to eject out. Lifting two platings to it's side and two platings from the top...four massive jet black cannons slowly came into view...(two from its sides and two on top)...  
  
"Do you see it...do you see the power...these four cannons can decimate any zoid, and since they don't fire charged particles, it's perfectly fine with the ZBC." Aiming for the two minuscule zoids below, he prepared to fire as he also unveiled another layer of dozens and double barrel turrets...  
  
'Perfect...just perfect... more little surprises...'  
  
'Damn it! Just what we need...more guns aimed at us...' both warriors thought instantly...  
  
-  
  
"Leena..." Kay said quietly "...we're gonna rush in under the zoid so those cannons are can't be used ...and after we destroy the bottom guns...You an' me will then have to wing it from there..."  
  
"Roger that..." Leena said wearily 'Already used up three quarters of my ammo...and after that I'll be out...' Sighing to relieve some stress, the tired warrior dropped her head to gravity. Picturing a certain blond haired ditz showing off his distinct grin... she unconsciously let small smile creep out... 'After this is all over...after...'  
  
Suddenly kicking back to reality, she focused on her battle...  
  
'Might as well go out with a bang...' the Sniper shoved her controls forward...  
  
"Hmph trying to under my zoid huh...pretty good plan, but..."  
  
"We're almost there..." Leena said hopefully banking hard rights and lefts. But like with all things, fate did not seem to be on their side. Right before reaching the cover of Genaki's own zoid, the knees of the Ultrasaurus bent down slightly...  
  
"The hell's it doing...?"  
  
Then with a burst of jets and hydraulics, massive amounts of energy directed toward on the ground, ultimately lifting the zoid high into the air...  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...there's no way..."  
  
Somewhat moving sideways with the help jet thrusts, it swayed onto a rock plateau a few ways back across the canyon he was next to...  
  
"That...That...thing...JUMPED! ? ! ?" Leena yelled...  
  
"Oh yeah..." the young green headed pilot opened up "That's my way of care of zoids who go under me...isn't it soooo coool ! ! !" acting like Doc just a few seconds "It's also good way to run way from enemies for a while..."  
  
"Arrhh, come over here an' fight like a real warrior you bastard ! !"  
  
"No can do, cause this is how I win..." Smiling evilly his four guns began to light up from inside his barrels as fear enthralled both awaiting pilots a distance away...  
  
"Leena! Lets get NOW ! ! ! There's no way we'll able survive this if we stay here!"  
  
"Ya think !?"   
  
Both zoids were now running back at full speed trying to get the hell out...  
  
"Too bad...they were actually pretty decent warriors too... oh well, guns charged..." making sure everything was green "guns aimed..." setting his sights a bit ahead of the two to running zoids...  
  
"Genkai...Kill them both..."  
  
"SAY WHAT ! !" the blond yelled in his downed position  
  
"You heard me Cloud, now Genkai, do as you are told..."  
  
"Yes sir, just thirty more seconds..." he said happily  
  
"You know as much as I do that it's against the rules to kill!"  
  
"And you, Cloud, should know as much as I do that I don't play by the rules... he countered  
  
"Leena, Kay ...I gotta save them..."  
  
"You won't kill my second family!" Bit began to push on his controls in vain while still in pain...  
  
"We'll see.." he slammed paws onto Liger's head creating sounds of screeching bending metal...threatening to crush the cockpit...  
  
"Cannons ready sir...awaiting your command..."  
  
-  
  
"Fire..."  
  
-  
  
"Later much..."  
  
*Click*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Two aquamarine eyes went wide...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Four shots thundered across the land as shock-waves from the cannons fired blazing hot yellow shells at the two small zoids...  
  
A white flash enveloped both the Quad Liger and the Gun Sniper as boulders and surrounding land immediately incinerated. More shock-waves ruled Zi as destructive power surged throughout the land. Wind blasted out, light shrouded the sky, and a smiling pilot in a black BladeLiger watched in delight...  
  
-  
  
: ~ : Bit's Situation : ~ :  
  
-  
  
Bit's look down to his black bleeding side as he silently saw the death of his love and only true friend,... he couldn't take the pain...both had to dead...His still white window screen to the outside closed off leaving him back in the dim red of warning screens...  
  
He heard another thunder roaring across the land...  
  
'Probably finishing off what's rest of them' the blond thought in darkness...  
  
"Hey Nero sir..." Bit heard on the com-link "...I just finished them off"  
  
-  
  
Bit suddenly cracked...his emotions inside directly reflected his face on as he remained speechless tightly shutting his eyes not believing in anything happening around him...  
  
"You bastard..." he mumbled  
  
"What you'd say Cloud..." making him press harder against Liger's cockpit  
  
"You heard me, Nero..." Bit said ignoring his opponent's ramblings and his cockpit starting to shatter...  
  
Brad's out...  
  
Jamie's dead...  
  
Kayla's gone...  
  
Leena's... Leena's...   
  
He didn't want to admit it...  
  
not now...not ever...  
  
Flashes went about before eyes as he was with the entire Blitz Team. From the first day he met them as a junk dealer, to days of the Royal Cup, and to the very day they were gone in an instant. His life literally flashed before his eyes. His parents' death, the murder, Kayla, his only childhood friend. Glancing down at his tattered body, blood still streamed from his head, as hope began to fade way...hope for the present...hope for the future...  
  
He didn't care anymore...  
  
Not his life...or anyone's else's...they were all dead...she was dead...there was no point to carry on, no remorse if he died right then and there...  
  
Stress overwhelmed the once cocky pilot, as reality smacked him hard into his heart and very soul...  
  
A man without morals he became...  
  
Surges of energy covered his body as blond pilot began a quiet shaky laugh...  
  
It became louder...as did his awkward smile...  
  
He just couldn't stop...but what did he care...why would anyone care...why would the dead care?  
  
  
  
Nothing seemed to matter...not anyone...not anymore...  
  
Now fully laughing out loud...dark thunderous clouds began to appear from out of nowhere...it was only a little time while before flashes of thunder roared across the black sky. And after two minutes...Lighting struck the earth as burning fires sparked up from all around...  
  
-  
  
"The hell..." Obviously seeing the changes ...an enraged Nero popped up his fellow warriors  
  
"Deshin, Genkai, Nerco Desert Sector 25 NOW!" he commanded with authority  
  
"BIT CLOUD ! !" he boomed throughout the Bit's cockpit  
  
But it wasn't the Cloud he or anyone knew, a light crimson aura surrounded the lying figure as each time the lighting flashed, glimpse of not his usual eyes and haired showed...  
  
-  
  
His trance had begun...  
  
-  
  
A state not dead nor living...but at a level wielding the power of gods...life energy surround his body as it was collected from his very soul...shorting his life with every second...  
  
Dark yellow surrounded the bloodied red in his eyes as his hair began to turn a deep crimson...an aura around him became increasingly stronger as he was smiling with every moment that went by ...  
  
He said nothing to the person in front of him...as power kept flowing into his body...  
  
"What the...who...the hell...no matter you shall die right here ! !"  
  
Black claws began the familiar golden sparkle as Nero back off from the Liger preparing his awesome attack...  
  
A blinking message on Liger's front panel finally came into view as it came to be read:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Rune Kai Exoda~  
  
-The ultimate mode... a level beyond all levels of power...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Slowly moving his head almost like in slow motion the warrior slurred the three words that appeared before him...  
  
-  
  
! ! ! STRIKE LASER CLAW ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
As Nero, touched Liger with his glowing claws, a white flash a of lightening hit two zoids...sending Nero slamming backward into hard ground...while both warrior and zoid screamed in pure pain. A new wave energy surged throughout his and Liger's dying body. Schneider's armor plating ejected out into the distance as the regular Zero armor came into appearance...  
  
Lighting up within Bit's cockpit...all system went up as did Liger getting to face his still downed opponent...the warrior smiled on, regenerating every scratch ever made to his partner...  
  
"By the this time today, you and your team will die...a black death is the only way out for the likes you...nothing will live, nothing will survive"  
  
The aura around the Liger was white like his armor, but from Liger's eyes came tears of blood streaking down the pure stainless ivory  
  
It was no other than the blood of the dying warrior inside...  
  
Bit Cloud has already set his path...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A black Lightening Sykes suddenly appeared as it came breaking the sound barrier.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"You an' me Den...take down that...that zoid...show no mercy..." Nero said getting up  
  
"Consider it done..."  
  
"No you fool! Wait for my plan..."  
  
Turning around facing the legendary zoid before him...a cocked eyebrow was his single expression before he ran up to the glowing opponent...  
  
Bit innocently stood there as the darken blur came closer and closer...raising up his claw at full speed a prepared swipe to the cockpit was an inevitable end...  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! TRIPLE FATED ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
Throwing all his speed and weight onto a single move in fraction of a second, he swiped Zero's head three times with his paws at an indescribable force and speed. Then instinctively six shots to the head with double barrel cannons at point blank...the shots never missed ...  
  
Liger stood still as did the warrior inside. No damage whatsoever. All that does was a turn of Zero's cockpit a slight turn to the left, right, and left with no scathes from the shells...Liger never shoved back an inch...  
  
Both stood still for a minute as the Sykes unconsciously back off...  
  
"W-What kind of zoid is that...a direct hit and not even a single scratch...m-my attack was f-flawless..." the great warrior taking several slow steps at time, never losing eye contact...  
  
Liger suddenly turned shooting a glare of death at his enemy eyes. The bright red eyes red shined in the surrounding darkness as the glare dug deeper into Denshin's soul. Abruptly, Liger vanished fishtailing and sliding to the side as if it had the speed and agility ten times quicker than the fastest zoid. Catching only glimpses of the white armor, whenever it turned to a different direction, Liger ran in box-like form leaving his opponent in the middle. Throwing his head constantly, the speed warrior was bearly catching up with the flash of white.  
  
Panicking, Deshin fired off some random as well as some well-placed shots...all hit sand. Liger started to close in, as faster and faster he went boxing in the already trapped zoid. Now flinging his head side to side trying to steal a speck of his white opponent, fear settled in as he began a wild run. Then run became a break for the sound barrier as Bit still had yet to close in on the frightened zoid. Slamming his button to the side, a surge of speed sent the Sykes flying off the ground...  
  
Bit was still boxing in and still keeping up...  
  
"There's no way..." he mumbled  
  
Finally close enough to thrust out a paw onto the Syke's legs, Liger sent the jet black zoid tripping. Making it fall to a hurtful stop, the speed warrior, Deshin tried to get back...Looking directly in front of him, only a couple feet away, he saw Zero up close and personal...almost smiling the zoid slightly stood up...  
  
Standing on his two hind legs for balance, Zero lifted his paws on both side's of the Syke's head and cockpit...  
  
-  
  
"...There's just no way..." he mumbled still trying to get up in vain  
  
-  
  
And he as looked up one more time, two golden claws smashed the sides of his cockpit. With a strong thunderous clap from glowing claws, it was all over, the warrior of speed was gone. The explosion of the zoid core followed, as black flames burned what was left. Blood, glass, and metal trailed from Liger claws.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
He started to walk back to his other rival...  
  
-  
  
"Y-YOU BASTARD ! ! THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER ! !"  
  
-  
  
A familiar blast took to the air as four blazing yellow shells came closer and closer to Zero. Turning around he came face to face with the same death...she...had...  
  
Showing off a grin, he simply charged up getting closer and closer to the shells... Glowing his blood red claws, Liger seemed to be readying for a counter...  
  
"What the hell's he doing...?"  
  
"He can't possibly win with a counter-attack like that..." Nero fully stood up  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! STRIKE LASER CLAW ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
Before the shells hit Zero or anything else, Liger completed his move two seconds before everything would disintegrate. An immeasurable blast wave of wind in three curved streaks met up the with equally powerful shells. But Liger wasn't done as he did another attack...  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! STRIKE LASER CLAW TWO ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
Sending out another strike with his left claw proved to be the turning point as all three attacks came rushing back towards the Ultrasauraus  
  
The four shells, simply, were blown back with the two major air blasts. Shoved back, the three assaults came back at the massive zoid at even a faster rate than before...  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME !?"   
  
"HOLY SHIT! ! I gotta get here FAST ! !" throwing his hand on the jump button, the massive zoid bent down and started the jump in vain...  
  
The attack came back toward him faster than before...and there was just no time...  
  
! ! ARHHHHHHH ! ! Everything around his cockpit began lifting and unscrewing up around him. The space filled with a burning hot light and the warrior of defense suffered the same fate, as did his brother...  
  
The triple assault from at least twenty miles away hit as hard as if it were two inches away. Hit dead-center and in mid-air, the massive five thousand ton zoid flung back half a mile, sliding off the same cliff Leena jokingly said to try to push it off of...  
  
A detonation quickly ensued, as the blast was directed upward due to the cliff's side.  
  
-  
  
No chance...No way...  
  
-  
  
The attack left the neck portion severed in several portions beyond recognition; in addition to the two large triple gash marks in an X-like fashion - effectively engraving Bit's mark permanently into the massive body frame. As for the cannons... disintegrated, as did most of the armor and inner core surroundings. At last the second Ultrasuarus in the world was beyond repair and beyond destroyed by anything people would call normal power...  
  
The site is and forever will be a place of eternal black fire...  
  
: ~ : : ~ :  
  
Sighting his final opponent Zero slowly turned to his approaching last victim.  
  
Still enwrapped in his aura of light red power, almost in blurred slow-motion scene, the dying Bit muttered a simple truth...slurring almost every word...  
  
-  
  
If you're strong, you live...  
  
If you're weak...,  
  
you die...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Walking slowly up to his opponent, a stand still followed suit as both warriors prepared for the worst...  
  
"This for revenge Cloud, and nothing more...you killed my father ten years ago, stole my first girl, and slaughtered my team...your death scream will be sweet nothings to my ears..."  
  
"Today, Cloud...you will surely die..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Nero leaped forward as blades began the motion of extending out...the Liger Zero did the same without the blades...  
  
It was down to a dirty zoid fight as survival depended on speed, power, and pure skills...  
  
All four claws glowed on both zoids as colors of blood red and golden yellow streamed at astonishing speeds. Jumping up first, Zero pounced on hard ground missing his side-stepped opponent... Both then immediately went for a head to head assault. Both warriors went for a right paw swipe to the cockpit as power surged throughout both zoids...  
  
Even the strike of lightening didn't phase the warriors as the energy further enhanced the power struggle...Each one of them trying to tear off the cockpit. Finally backing down with a jump back and another jump quickly ensued as the catfight went on...  
  
Liger's head going under the black zoid lifting it up for devastating throw, and Nero head-butting the white flash to the side; It was black verses white as both were constantly biting, clawing, and swiping their colored claws pushing their circuits to the max and even further...  
  
Going into defying flips and then landing on his opponents was one of Bit's many tricks learned from Kayla as he was met up with the street fighting techniques of his opponent. Even with his left blade broken off from one of the first attacks, Nero grabbed the shining blade with his zoid's mouth and just continued his dirty fighting style. Both trying to dish out the most damage as possible...  
  
Shots fired from afar as well as close up when the chance presented itself. The pair of zoids savagely battled with every ounce of strength as their bodies gave out sometime ago. Armor was torn off not mentioning cracked, zoid teeth were cut in two, cockpit glass already shattered, joints were worn out, heat roared in both zoids, metal screeched off into the distance...  
  
All of this while two pilots held their ground in a grueling and fierce battle of over a period thirty minutes, which forever seemed like an eternity...  
  
Ducking and dodging like crazy, the Zero pilot still held strong in spirit as life was slowly draining - beyond the edge of his limits and this life...his life span grew shorter year by year as every minute passed on...  
  
The same could be said for Nero as his body also gave up long ago leaving his whatever of his spirit energy to go on...  
  
The battle the battle of agility and power went on for another thirty minutes...already one hour into battling each other...not one second of rest came into reasoning...  
  
But slowly damage was soon taking its toll as one zoid became slower and more exhausted of zoid core energy...  
  
And he knew it too, the warrior Bit Cloud, was slowly consuming all his life energy...  
  
Suddenly both zoids backed off with a jump back a hundred yards apart...  
  
Cloud was no more in his aura while his eyes transformed back into the pools of aquamarine...returning back to the Bit he came to be. But coming back left with a strange feeling, he felt as though his very soul was consumed...  
  
Nero never feared any better was he hanging in on his very last thread...he seemed forty years older, as he could have died at second that passed by...  
  
Sweat and blood drenched both cockpits, as one more final assault would be the decide on who would live and who would die.  
  
Nero started first as Bit moved his last inch no more...  
  
Looking down at his controls, everything seemed to slow down as his dreary eyes gathered to a single point. Laying his focusing pools onto a single picture, a distinction of crimson between his own blood caught his attention...With no focus on the battle whatsoever, he simply drifted thinking and still trying to focus on the image in front of him...   
  
"I guess the moment never came where I could tell you..." he said weakly showing off an equally weak grin... smiling at his Leena  
  
"My plan with Kay never came as I hoped, as I probably won't be there to see it... I wish I could seen your face when I told it to you...  
  
You would probably bash my head for waiting too long...cause I finally know that you love me...figured it out as my soul searched my thoughts revealing every answer I hope to question..." Bit was now tearing as Nero closed the distance  
  
"...it was as almost hinting that I the great Bit Cloud, pilot of the Ultimate X, would die..."  
  
"...You want know my final question I asked, Leena?" Bit said weakly   
  
"Would I ever be with you after this...?  
  
My soul and thoughts said a simple answer...  
  
...no...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I love you, Leena...  
  
be with me forever... I'll be waiting...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Right before Nero started the final jump, Bit awaited still looking down and still tearing his pain...  
  
Two words came on the main panel...  
  
Bit said the words even before the words appeared...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! STRIKE LASER - ! ! ! !  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! F I N A L F L A S H ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-  
  
Nero never touched the Zero with his Strike Laser Claw...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bit instantly became is red glowing self as did his Liger Zero. Pushing his opponent off to the ground once more with a hard air blast, twirling winds of red energy aura spiraled around the zoid into red-white light....  
  
Power and energy surged in the vortex as every ounce of Bit's physical, soul, and spirit parted with the screaming body...  
  
Final Flash...the ending of Rune Kai...an attack to finish all attacks...  
  
Light soared high into sky as all over Zi felt the presence of the single attack...  
  
A single explosion shook all of Zi as the power kept coming incinerating every and anything within the next fifty miles...a concentrated attack that neither left a single living molecule nor even a piece of scrap...  
  
Nothing...expect a lone Liger Zero...  
  
Pilotless...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Necro Crater was formed...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
! ! ! ! THIS IS NOT THE END ! ! ! !  
  
! ! ! ! MORE TO COME ! ! !  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
So...I'm not good at the sad, pity/dying for love thing...too bad I'm only good at fight scenes and sad scary/horror stuff. I think I lost focus or something...kinda sad...but I really want to work on another better fic. Don't know what to say cause I'm not spoiling my next chap or epilogue...  
  
All I'll say is whatever happened to DOC !!!   
  
Damn...hmm... that might of spoiled something...man, sometimes I'm a hypocrite...but hey it's little something so you reviewers consider that's there more left...  
  
BTW ya know the Leena's sniping thing...well it actually does happen in Zoid Guardian Force meaning the bullet did actually go through an energy shield...oh and even though the shield didn't actually shatter, just work with me...  
  
Remember PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... I mean come on I spent last least five to eight hours thinking of battle scenes, wording, typing this chap up...plus it's like 18 pages long...(without useless spacing for dramatics)  
  
A lot of thought was put into this chap...  
  
HAVE SOME PITY AND REVIEW ! ! ! !  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	19. Aftermath

What this an update you see!? Yeah probably, all in thanks to my Spring Break *smiles*  
  
Oh yeah, if you didn't know, this is probably the hardest chap I wrote because choosing who lived and who died is hell hard...plus it had to fit with the story...  
  
-Note Doc has some OOC in his character in the chap but it's only because of the trauma he's faced...I mean, it looks like he lost his entire team... he's a bit harsh when explaining the but oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: Owning Zoids? HA! Like that's gonna ever happen...cause if I did, I would make Harry die in a tortuous death...oh yeah but I do own Kayla and her Quad Liger...  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Unknown Love  
  
~ Aftermath ~  
  
An aging man slumped down on his knees as he watched the battle unfold right before his very eyes. He suddenly felt as if his youth drain out his body as he saw his very own team dissolve right in front of him. The rich chestnut hair began show signs of white while silent tears of helplessness rolled...  
  
He was no longer the two-year old genius he once was...but a mere shell his existence...  
  
If anyone of them died...  
  
He would take the blame...  
  
He should have never accepted...  
  
Hearing the judge's victory call didn't make him flinch with any sign of happiness, as the team leader for once didn't care about money ...  
  
What's the point of money without a family to live for...  
  
Zoids could be repaired, money comes and goes, but a life can never return...  
  
: ~ : : ~ :  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, soft violet eyes began the slow process of focusing. With eyes begging to be shut and her body racking in agony, the redhead began blurring in and out of consciousness...  
  
Somehow overcoming the pain, the realization of her environment became clear... a dark desolate cockpit... sideways with her restraints holding her from falling ...  
  
...  
  
'Ughhh...the hell...happened...' Leena ached in pain touching her head... feeling a running liquid on her cheek, a squint to her delicate hands revealed a crimson smear...  
  
Then it hit her...the battle...the Ultrasaurus...  
  
"K-Kayla...B-Bit" the bleeding redhead stuttered touching for the com-link...  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
'No power...' the pilot sighed in despair  
  
Painfully looking for the emergency eject handle to her left side, she finally noticed that her arm wouldn't respond... trying to make it move only made it worse...  
  
'Dammit...my arm's broken...'  
  
Reaching out with her other right hand, an agonizing pain throbbed throughout her arm as she gave all her remaining strength to activate the lever. With the lever released, the cockpit door shot open, while her restraints unhooked... instantly dropping out the battered warrior...  
  
Falling down at least fifteen feet, the pilot made no attempt to recover...  
  
Impact came on her left shoulder as all her weight was thrown into her already broken arm and finally slamming onto her lower back...  
  
No sound was made from the dying warrior as she released nothing but tears of pure pain...  
  
Looking directly at the dark clouded sky, she laid down in the rough white sand as her strength drained from her body. Looking over to her right, her beloved zoid came into view...  
  
Deep gashes, circuits smothering the area, limbs missing, and the worse part, .... her Wild Weasel Unit gone to straight to hell and back...  
  
beyond repair, beyond despair...  
  
On top of that, several boulders covered her pride and joy, threatening to crush her work of beauty... while effectively concealing it from aerial view...  
  
'Come on Leena... get up... you can do this...'  
  
Dragging her tattered and bleeding body to a standing position, her left side obviously dropped uneven with her right. Walking a few steps so she could be in plain view, her knees began to give way to gravity. As agony was overcoming her willpower, she began to lose strength at a very rapid pace ...eyes blurred into darkness and a hurtful blackout claimed her mind...  
  
Abruptly as she fell out, landing on her knees and down with the rest of body caused more pain to her already numb body...  
  
: ~ : The next day : ~ :  
  
Yesterday the fierce battle of the century ensued between the undefeated NeoBlades Team against the equally famous Blitz Team. Wiping out the entire NeoBlades Team, the Blitz Team eventually won with an unknown attack of immeasurable size. Creating a creator about fifty miles wide, the shock-wave and light was felt throughout the planet. Two members of the Blitz Team are reported missing, while the entire NeoBlades Team are presumably dead.  
  
Known for their infamous status of breaking the rules, the ZBC announced that the NeoBlades Team headed by Nero Lionheart, used a radar- jamming device to alter the judge's link to the main satellite. This caused judges not to report any violations of any rules. The Blitz Team will be given two weeks of postponed battles and no accusation of breaking the killing rule; since it was all in "self-defense."  
  
In the other news the entire of New Hope City has been burnt down for the third time...  
  
-  
  
Leaning back deeper into the overstuffed couch in the hospital's waiting room, the weary Doc closed his tired eyes trying to study the situation over and over again...  
  
-  
  
-Doc's Thoughts... -  
  
"Yesterday..." the Doc sighed  
  
'Yesterday, the battle started out with Bit with a stand-off.. The two fought until Bit was on the brink of having a system freeze. Then before he could finish off Bit, Nero suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. Bit definitely did or knew something I don't know about...  
  
During that time, Brad wasn't doing to well with his opponent too. The Hover Cargo's scanners couldn't see through the special smoke screen that Brad let out, but from what the ZBC said, Brad got at least ten to twenty shots exposing the internal zoid core. Two of the hits were into the cockpit. I still don't know if he's alive...  
  
Then Oscar's son, Jamie, would always be diving to the ground like he always would do, letting the Wild Eagle kick in. But after head-to-head clash, both pilots slammed into the earth. The Wild Eagle didn't pull up like he always did. There were no ejections or parachutes. The ZBC didn't really confirm or tell me anything on the Jamie's situation...  
  
Shortly after, Leena and Kayla found out that the Ultrasaurus was able lift itself into the air. It crossed over a canyon so the Gun Sniper and Quad Liger couldn't reach it. Next the pilot Genkai, took out four massive plasma cannons decimated the surrounding area. If it weren't for Kayla's energy shield both would have been instantly...  
  
...killed...  
  
-  
  
: ~ : Flashback : ~ :  
  
-Note- This isn't part of Doc's memory, this what actually happened...  
  
"SHIT! We're not gonna make it ! !"  
  
"Leena! Get behind that boulder and let me be in front...I'll cover you with my shield... and clamp down with your sniping foot-gear!"  
  
"What about you ?! You don't any..."  
  
"Just do as I SAY ! !"  
  
Both instantly followed the plan as every second ticked by. Putting up the shield to maximum power...both pilots awaited death...as they could do nothing more but hope a quick death...  
  
: ~ : End : ~ :  
  
After that attack, I desperately tried to search trough the rubble with the cameras, but before I could, another shot from the Ultrasaurus fired. I still don't know how anyone could have survived. The ZBC later gave me information that my daughter was in this hospital, but still Kayla's body or zoid couldn't found.  
  
Soon afterwards, the Liger Zero began acting quite strangely. It began to glow white and regenerate its battle scars. I tried to contact Bit, but before I was cut off I saw a single frame. Bit, wounded and the entire cockpit strewn with blood. Although that wasn't the main problem, whoever it was inside that cockpit, had bright red spiky hair like the color of the surrounding blood while his eyes were also same in color surrounded by dark yellow pupils. I don't exactly who that was but it definitely looked liked Bit...  
  
Afterwards, the Lighting Skyes came to fight off the glowing Liger Zero. Using perfect boxing-in technique, Zero quickly finished off the Sykes. Then when the Ultrasaurus fired it's four guns for the third time, Zero completed two Strike Laser Claws in mid-air to send what seemed into be the most powerful attack every seen. Shortly after, it was zoid-on-zoid duel dishing out every trick imaginable...  
  
Then with the final attack, the Liger unleashed an indescribable amount of energy to create a creator fifty miles wide to cause the ZBC swarm in and do a complete lock down ...  
  
-  
  
"Sir?...Umm...sir?...wake up..."  
  
"Umm...what?...oh sorry about that...I was just deep in thought..." the Doc forced a small smile to the feminine doctor in her mid twenties...  
  
"That's all right... Anyway, I'm Dr. Teila, and you are the father of Leena Toros am I correct...?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me, but how's my daughter, is she gonna make it, how 'bout conscious, does she need anything, can I see her, and what the hell is her condition?!"  
  
"Umm...yes, no, no, yes...and her condition..." lifts paper on her clipboard "Well from the tests we've given her she still in a life-or- death coma by a severe concussion,... several broken bones throughout her body,... a severe long cut along her left cheek that'll probably leave a noticeable scar... other than that, she'll be just fine...  
  
"Well, you probably want to see her like every worried parent on Zi, so if you'll go up on the seventh floor, she'll be in the third door to your right, room 709..." she said trying to cheer the visitor  
  
"Oh and while your up there, one visitor at a time, and no loud noises okay..."  
  
"Sure and thanks a lot..."  
  
"It's my job, and besides it's from those death machines we get at least four or five patients a week...if you ask me, those things should be banned...Hey!"  
  
"He's gone" the young doctor sighed  
  
: ~ : : ~ :  
  
Once again violet eyes flared up with consciousness revealing a bare white ceiling... Looking into her surroundings, a worried parent lay against the wall head down. Quickly realizing the hospital scene before her eyes, questions immediately appearing...  
  
Trying the get up, a sharp piercing pain shot throughout her body. Looking down to her left, a white cast covered her numb arm... Reaching over with her right hand, a brush of her left cheek came with the feeling of bandages... Glancing down, bandages also encase her torso...  
  
'What else can go wrong...'  
  
"Umm...d-dad..." she stuttered softly not realizing how or why her voice was so raspy...  
  
"Hey dad..." she said loudly followed by a weak cough  
  
"Hmm...What...? Leena...? Oh thank heavens you awake!" the Doc beamed immediately coming closer resisting a painful hug  
  
"Are you okay, Leena? Is there anything I can get you?" he said holding both of her shoulders in a questioning look..  
  
"Yeah, I fine dad no need to worry about me..."  
  
"Wait here, I'll go get a doctor to check you up..."  
  
"Hey dad...?" the Doc instantly stopped "Umm...where's the rest of the team?" she asked innocently...  
  
Emotionless and unmoving he became...The one question dreaded anyone would ever ask... It's not like he wasn't prepared... it just hurt thinking about it. Taking a deep breath, a serious and emotionless expression came on as he turned back into the room...  
  
The only time she ever saw the his face like this was when there was deep trouble...like the time her mother died...  
  
Leaning out the open window the man stared into the free open air...not daring to even look at his own daughter...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Three days ago... Three days ago is when the entire Blitz Team last fought... I should have never accepted..." he sighed into the oncoming wind...  
  
"What happened, dad? Didn't everyone make it?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Looking down he answered  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"No..." he said calmly yet still with no emotion...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Silence followed like the wind drowning the room... Licking his lips and dropping his head, the man continued  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"The Shadow Fox took in thirty hits... ten for the freeze ...another twenty even after he's been knocked out... two of them went into the cockpit..."  
  
"Brad died..." he solemnly said looking back at his daughter who looked down not to meet his gaze... "His body was found with two metal poles through his torso, the cockpit was barely holding him, while glass and blood surrounded his body..."  
  
-  
  
"He died slow death..."  
  
-  
  
A darkening silence again enveloped the bright sunny room as the truth hurt like nothing before...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Brad was there from the beginning of the Blitz Team... always being the cool, calm, money-wanting mercenary till the end...  
  
Leena's second brother, Naomi's lover...  
  
He didn't deserve it...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Kayla, our newest warrior, survive like you did... because of her energy shield... she's probably in better condition than you are physically... but mentally she torn apart..." Doc said looking back outside...  
  
"Why..." Leena said softy  
  
"It's because of Jamie..."  
  
: ~ : : ~ :  
  
The auburn feared better than her partner, as she received a large bleeding gash on her right side along with other bruises and cuts. Walking painfully holding her side to numb out the pain and closing one sapphire eye tightly, she went to closet crash site...  
  
'Damn, my hair's all messed up, my body's killing me, my zoid's up for scrap, and finally my mind's telling me to go to another crash site..." she put a weak smile to her insanity...  
  
Walking weakly for what seemed like and eternity, the warrior quickly realized the pieces of scrap lying all about...  
  
'Green...no light green...looks like an some kind of aerial zoid...'  
  
O__o  
  
...  
  
Her eyes shot open thinking of only one person...  
  
"Jamie ! ! !" she yelled out  
  
"Jamie !" she cried out in a weaker tone dropping down to her knees...  
  
"...no...Jamie..." the once powerful pilot began tearing out...  
  
"I-I never got to tell...him..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ughhh..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
"Jamie!?!?" Kayla looked up running up in pain of the sound...  
  
! ! JAMIE ! ! she yelled hugging and sobbing on his torn body  
  
"Hey, nice to see you too..." he coughed up large amount of blood to the side  
  
"I- thought I lost you...before could say...I could say..." she kept sobbing  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Softening his face, the black haired warrior replied words she hoped to hear...  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Kissing her forehead the warrior dropped his head back in pain...  
  
Looking up into the orbs of gray, while he did the same into the orbs of blue...the gap closed between the lips...  
  
Her soft lips brushed the lips of the one she truly loved...  
  
Then it happened...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Pulling away he said a final farewell...  
  
"Thank you, for teaching me the pleasures of love... I guess this is why I'm still alive..."  
  
"...Jamie...no..."  
  
"Don't cry, Kay... you look better with a smile..." the tactician said wiping off a tear with a spare tattered hand...  
  
Grabbing his hand she gazed back no knowing what else to do...  
  
-  
  
"No...Don't leave me...."  
  
-  
  
Smiling weakly his unfocused gray orbs slowly began for the final close...  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J A M I E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
She began the pound the ground furiously as she cried over his now dead corpse...  
  
A last kiss is all she wanted...  
  
...just one more...  
  
... and just one last time...  
  
"Jamie, you can't be dead...  
  
for the first time I found love...  
  
and now you leave my side...  
  
be with me now forever...  
  
Their lips touched one more time...  
  
-  
  
A passionate kiss to a fallen angel...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A harsh gasp was heard leaving the dead lips...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
: ~ : : ~ :  
  
"His body was found next to Kayla's... no one knows how Jamie got out of his Raynos before it crash landed head-on. Some say his body flew out from the crash... others say he automatically ejected milliseconds right before the body the Raynos crushed the cockpit... I personally think the Wild Eagle spirit had to do something with it...  
  
-  
  
"Did he die...?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I don't know...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
he's in a coma... five different doctors think he's gonna die..."  
  
-  
  
Tears kept their path her face as she mourned for her comrade with the wind blowing in the small room at a faster rate...  
  
-  
  
"Kayla, who woke up two days ago, and has been by his side ever since... she's destroyed mentally..."  
  
"I think I should call doctor to check you up now..." he said weakly going for the door...  
  
"Dad...what about Bit...?"  
  
He stopped halfway to door... almost scared of the question that intruded his mind. He tried running away before it came up... but it was no use... it was inevitable question that killed him to say it for Kayla and now it was time to say again...  
  
To his daughter...  
  
Bit Cloud... no... The great Bit Cloud, pilot of the Ultimate X... immortal on battlefield... now gone...  
  
Putting his head down covered by his hand, he asked...  
  
"You love him don't you..." he asked sounding like a statement than more of a question... finally making eye contact...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Silence kept pursuing the room...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Looking down, she admitted it with a simple weak yes...  
  
Swiping his hand through his hair and putting a tightly clenched fist in front on his lips... he began with a deep sigh...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I have the tapes back from the ZBC... you can see the battle for yourself... but what happened to Bit is basically a mystery. After his final attack... what he called "Final Flash"... his Liger regenerated to in perfect condition... no scratches or dents whatsoever...  
  
"Dad, what about Bit..." Leena interrupted  
  
-  
  
It pained him to say it...  
  
-  
  
"His body was never found... his blood and sweat covered the cockpit... and for some reason it's still warm... not drying up like regular blood... but the camera's didn't catch anything or anyone coming out... the ZBC is announcing today that he's dead..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Leena..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Bit Cloud is dead... "  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
And that my friends...is Chapter 19... so how was it? Uhhh... sad? Uhh... I can't sentimental scenes for shit... Yeah probably... I made a comment on New Hope City burning down for the third time... it was just some bad humor from "Past Best Forgotten" by Kitai Matsuru – it's a great fic...  
  
Anywho, the next chapter deals with a Bit's past with Kayla and what the hell was Bit's original plan to 'get' Leena... After that the epilogue...I know...I know lied about the next chap being the epilogue...but who cares...  
  
Oh and Daisy-Chan*Mistress of Evil...if you think this is a cliffhanger the next one of gonna be a hell lotworse... Gwhahahahahahahaha! Although it might be 'predictable'  
  
And to Anime-Master7... could you write something else besides anything like "good chapter and update soon" I mean know reviews are good and you've been with me for awhile but could just write something else!?!  
  
Anywho, those two were just were just getting on my nerves since a couple chaps ago, everyone else's reviews were great... they're the things that keep me going...  
  
Now go REVIEW or face consequences that you will be shot and blown away by a machine gun... limb by limb... finger by finger... inch by inch... millimeter by millimeter... okay, okay I'll shut up  
  
not too good a threat, but it gets the point across...  
  
Until next time...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	20. Memories

Ha! Someone thinks I'm abandoning a fic, but that's just not the case... I watched the "entire" series of Gundam SeeD, which now made me a GS fan and more importantly my computer crashed seriously for a month and deleted this chapter while I was four – fifths done!! It was at 17 pages of hardcore writing without major spacing of dramatics...  
  
I can see it now... Readers: You mean I have to read about 17 pages to get to the cliffhanger at the end! BD: Umm... hell yeah! Readers: I why do I bother?! BD: Cause you like my story and want to see how bad I can write sentimental scenes... Readers: Umm... No? BD: Fine! You just want to see the glorious ending so you don't have read anymore of my writing Readers: Yeah why not? BD: (Heh heh tricked them) snicker snicker  
  
Anywho, I can't guarantee that this chapter will be as good as my deleted one ( I think it was better...) but sucks for you readers... even though it may look bad for me...  
  
Oh yeah I'll be rewriting chapter 19 very soon cause I think it's a piece of shit... I mean after a simple overview, I knew it sucked more than any other of my chapters... I won't change the plot, so if you don't want to read it over fine with me... you'll still understand if you still remember the main points... (You probably forgot the entire story like me... I had to reread my entire fic just to make I didn't leave out anything...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or its character's cause I simply don't... I have no money and plus tracking me down will probably cost you more than getting money out of me for copyright crud...  
  
Man I hope I haven't gotten rusty... Cracks hands and neck Here I go...

* * *

**Unknown Love**  
  
_ : - : Memories : - :_   
  
With a glint of cold hard steel, angel dust shattered throughout the bright sky. With his father's sword somehow finding its way to his hands, he made his choice. Nothing would stop him from his objective... to live, and to love... There was to be no mercy to anyone who opposed... Swiftly blocking the onslaught pouring down, the warrior cut through the lines from hell to heaven...  
  
With an endless well of energy, nothing would ever stop until his demands were met. The battlefield on clouds... the swirling sparking white powder of thousands... Death after Death... Fight to only die... With their round shields, gladius daggers, swords, spells, hexes, even Armageddon beasts – all failed to even rival his strength... With the power of disappearing and reappearing by almost pure speed, a rage never to falter, and the abilities for spells not to bind him, his power went beyond the Gods...  
  
A single sword, a single warrior... skills that wiped out entire battalions... A quick run through defenses caused everyone and thing to stop him...  
  
"My Lord, the situation is grim..." the commanding angel kneeled down  
  
...  
  
"Yes, I know, it isn't your wishes to kill, but he has broken through heaven's gate and is currently storming everything sees... He cannot be stopped by our best guardians and even some our all mighty Armageddon beasts...  
  
He is coming..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Yes, my lord, your wishes are mine... I shall send for him..." He bowed backing off not worthy of even looking at his eyes...  
  
The perfect warrior fought nonstop gaining a more and more powerful edge with each stroke. With nothing to rival except with the occasional pausing of a spell, the warrior blew through passed the gates of heaven to then see an endless army of eternity... everyone was taking up arms... fighting a battle beyond death... The warrior then suddenly stopped...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
...slowly pulling out his sword out of angel neck to let it dissipate into the sacred air... He saw someone he used to know... Muttering the name of the navy – haired, which stood in front of him, a powerful sword duel soon ensued...  
  
Wielding a blood red sword, and black cloak, his opponent pulled back his blade with both hands to eyelevel blowing away a long lock that outstretched his face. He smiled gently demanding the oncoming challenge. The fighting warrior in response simply sheathed back his sword to then slightly bend his knees. Grasping the sheath with his left hand, his other rested on the handle gathering more and more power as each second swayed by...  
  
A beaming silence ensued as everyone around them waited for right moment... No one dared to interrupt... As a private duel was nothing to disrupt... All of a sudden, the navy-haired swordsman charged forward running at full- speed readying his assault. Shoving his sword back even further, he prepared to strike with a powerful thrust forward.  
  
One shot, one kill...  
  
The waiting warrior unsheathed his sword...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The sound of thunder roared across the sky...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
: - : Soon to be Kayla's POV : - :  
  
'What the hell was that?!' the auburn bolted her blue eyes open to the illuminating flash and the immediate hard pounding rain. Quickly realizing the small hospital room, and the person lying in bed, Kayla then withdrew her guard to sink back into her seat.  
  
With eyelids half closed and head on the back of a chair, meaningless thoughts just seem to flood her mind as she listened to the rattling rain 'It's been one week and yet, he still isn't up... my life's been back to hell because if what? ...One day?' The sound of thunder again shot across the air...  
  
Reluctantly glancing over the window, which beautifully covered the entire wall, she stared hard into the equally hard rain... Unconsciously getting up and walking over to get a better view from ten stories, she sat down on the sill with knee propped up for her forward leaning head. It wasn't until she lost track of how long she was there until she momentarily forgot all her problems. Pure bliss it was... as it was the main reason for her even battling... to forget and to fight...  
  
'There always something calming about the rain' she sighed into the dark room... Almost in a state of half sleep and half wake, thoughts still lingered her mind of her childhood friend...  
  
'The one to always know, the one always make a cocky smile, the one who always comfort, the one who I killed...  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
... it's the one thing that'll never change...'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Looking to the rain to pass time, she suddenly blanked out as she sat there for what seemed like an eternity... Nothing changed... not the constant rain ripping the walls, not the auburn waiting, not the hours that swept away like seconds...  
  
Her state where everything blurred out and where rain would never stop ...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Three unconscious words fell out of her mouth...  
  
"Rain of blood..." someone repeated over...  
  
Using as little movement as possible, I looked over at the black leaning against the doorway. Silhouetted with the brightness outside, I could just tell it was her by instinct...  
  
"Leena..." I mouthed not making a voice...  
  
'It's probably the reason I'm still alive... alive to see this moment... alive to die another day... if it weren't for her forcing me to get out for food and water, I would have withered away two or three days ago... but that doesn't matter... the only one that should matter was Jamie, the only Blitz member still fighting the battle...'  
  
"Rain of blood..." she continued "...that's what you said right?  
  
'What if I did...? What did it matter...?'  
  
"...it's said that when it rains this hard, someone is killing mercilessly or that heaven is crying... it's just a tale, but right now, I think it's both..." she trudged over silently. With her violet orbs showing no sign of life and a face with a blank expression... there had to be something that was on her mind... a reason why she came...  
  
"I came here to ask you something..." the standing warrior said tracing her still bleeding scar across her left cheek...  
  
-  
  
'...no shit... it's probably about Bit...'  
  
-  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Bit..."  
  
-  
  
'Bingo...' my mind replayed my mental victory...  
  
-  
  
It wasn't until good five minutes of thinking about nothing before I dared to say anything...  
  
"What about..." my sapphire eyes went narrow...  
  
"H-His past..."  
  
'Not good...Definitely not good... This is not where I hoped this conversation to be... In fact, I hoped there would be no conversation, because talking about someone else's past... is not supposed to be my problem... there's no way in hell I could tell her... or even want to tell her...' After blowing away another span of time, I continued still depressed and monotone voice...  
  
"Why...?" Raising my right eyebrow losing eye contact to the pounding rain getting even louder...  
  
"Because umm... I just need to know... something happened during that battle that had to do something with his past..."  
  
'Damn, she's smarter than I thought...'  
  
"Why bother... it's not like you care about him...do you?" sounding like a statement than a question...  
  
"I-I don't know..." she began to sit on the window sill with me with two legs propped up and head leaning forward meeting my straight forward gaze...  
  
"He steals your food, annoys the crap out of you, walks in during your baths, dodges your bullets during battle, and on top of that, he deals with all the beatings you give him without lifting a hand to stop you!"  
  
The rain ate way at the building even harder than before as the eerie silence of words enshrouded the room. The sniper pilot was at an obvious loss for words. It was obvious that she thought long and hard before coming here, but what she was asking...killed me to say. My face now had a dangerous look, but it had to be done... this had to be finished by tonight, today, or whatever time or day it was... it's the only way to break his promise... even if he wasn't here...'  
  
"Well...? Anything else you might want to say..." I resumed my onslaught "You could have asked him yourself while he was still on Zi, but out of all times, you come here begging to me..."  
  
"It's because you're the only that can tell me..." still not meeting my gaze "...a-and I want just want to help..."  
  
Five minutes blew away like another five seconds before I went on...  
  
"Bullshit..." She looked up "...helping that junk dealer... you know well as I do that it's not because of some generosity or pity that you're here... don't remember that you hate him? Or do I have to remind you that you once killed him?!"  
  
That hit her ...  
  
'I knew exactly what was going through her head as I somehow read her blank expression... I was going through all her walls she put up... and soon there would be nothing left...'  
  
"N-No...no... it wasn't my fault..." she looked down trembling with tears...  
  
"Denial's for the weak..." The spark of lightening to the then the sound of thunder scorched the night sky. "Listen and listen well... If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die... it's as simple as that... there's no other way to explain it! So why don't you admit it that you hate Cloud and just leave me ALONE!!!"  
  
"NO! I-It's just that... that I LOVE HIM!! OKAY!?!? So if you're gonna make fun of me I don't care anymore... I don't care what anyone thinks anymore!!" She began to getting up and backing up to the door...  
  
At that moment I smiled for the first time in a long time... 'It looks like you were wrong Bit Cloud...'  
  
Before she reached door, I called out to her somehow stopping her, with her back turned...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I love him too, Leena..."  
  
"What did you say...?" her head looked up to meet my now dead smile...  
  
"You heard me... I love him too... -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
...so much in fact I had the guts to break his heart..."  
  
"What are talking about...?" She said coming closer with a puzzling glance...  
  
"Well look, you said it yourself, I'm your only choice to find out Bit's past right..."  
  
"So..." She said with her violet eyes narrowing...  
  
"So sit down and listen up..."  
  
"You're actually gonna tell me... but ... why?"  
  
Looking to the side, I continued as the rain keep it's fast pace...  
  
"Because you passed... anyway if you get it now, then don't worry about it..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So what do you want to know...?" I said back in my monotone voice  
  
"Anything and everything..." I raised my eyebrow comprehending what she just said... Taking in a deep sigh I knew this was gonna be a long night... a long, long night...  
  
Gathering my thoughts for the next ten minutes or so I opened with a question...  
  
"Alright...that night when you snuck out with Bit to the graveyard... did he tell you of his parents?"  
  
A simple nod was the answer...  
  
Another emotion and sigh of relief overwhelmed me as that was the one topic where I just didn't belong... his parents' death was just something Bit and Bit alone was should tell...  
  
"Alright..." I said again "...first off I was adopted... I never really knew my parents since some bastard killed them off in a zoid battle. So I got transferred to a foster home on the outskirts of New Hope, where my next door neighbor conveniently had to be the Clouds... I was three at the time and practically knew Bit, who was five, from the very start." I now paused whether I should go deeper into the truth...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
deciding the grounds of 'what the hell...' I went further...  
  
-  
  
Sighing into the gray sky still pounding at Zi I continued...  
  
-  
  
"My step-parents beat me when I was little, Leena... you got that...? They beat for everything from the smallest of mistakes to well.. you know..." she again paused for the past to catch up with her...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
"What the hell are you doing you little brat !?!" -slapped in the face-  
  
"What's the fuck is wrong with you... you call that your best... that nothing but bullshit! !" –punch across the face-  
  
"Why did we bother to keep you? It's not like we need a bitchy child!" -shakes violently by the collar-  
  
"That's three times this month you bitch! GET OUT NOW ! ! NOT ONE PERSON WANTS YOU HERE!!" –lamp is thrown barely skimming her head-  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
"It wasn't long until Bit found out what was happening next door, and I made him promise for him not to tell anyone... he always did keep his word even though he hated it. Every time when things got really bad, I ran away to Bit's tree house deep into his backyard... and somehow he would always comfort me... whether it was holding me until I stopped crying, or somehow learning to use a first-aid kit to bandage my wounds... he was always there... for all of the my four years..." my eyes were now beginning to tear with each word I spoke... "He even brought up sleeping bags so I wouldn't have to stay at my house... and since then, I always came into his arms crying practically every single day till I slept his arms... it was definitely something I wasn't proud of, but without Bit, I would have killed myself ten times over without giving a second thought..."  
  
"But you know Leena, that was still not the end of it... because he literally sacrificed everything he had to put a smile on me... If it meant killing himself to make me happy forever, Cloud would have probably done it. It sounds kinda romantic and corny at the same time, but that's how he basically was... never leaving anyone behind... Since I didn't get along with anyone really well in school, Bit was always there to help me anyway he could... He could have easily become on of those popular kids, but you know what...? He turned them all down always making sure I was first. His so- called friends of course made fun of him calling him a 'wuss' being with a girl all the time, but he didn't care... all because he was too damn fucking NICE!" I punched the window repeatedly crying my heart out...  
  
-  
  
"Someone like me doesn't deserve him... so many times he protected and defended me...  
  
-  
  
...verbal abuse, physical abuse, they beat him simply because he cared... he never sparked up a fight, but when the time came... he was against odds of at least ten to one..." I remembered watching him get beaten with two people holding up his wasted body by his arms as random people punched or even spit on him... disgusted that he pick me over them..."  
  
"His parents would usually worked late or overnight at with the newly formed ZBC, so they really never caught on about the situation at school or at the tree house... So life went on like that... well until his tenth birthday... it was basically me and some of his better friends who for some reason or another stuck by him, for his party... I was the last to leave and last one outside the family to ever see Cloud's parents..." I looked down remembering the last of the good times...  
  
"That night, everything changed... everything simply changed..."  
  
: - : Ten years ago : - :  
  
"Umm... hey Bit... anyone up here...?" I called out climbing the steps to the dark tree house...  
  
Peaking above... I saw a lone dark figure lying in a corner... Taking a closer look, softened whimpering sounds could easily be heard...  
  
'It was obviously Bit... but was he... crying...?'  
  
"...hey Bit... you okay...?" I softly called out getting on my knees trying to find his unique aqua eyes... but with his head down, the blond spiky hair simply didn't let me meet contact...  
  
'I can't let her see me be weak... if I'm weak then who the hell be strong for Kay ... Dammit! I can't let her see me be weak... I can't let her see me be weak...'  
  
"Bit, is that blood...?" Coming closer inspecting his arms and chest... "You aren't hurt are you...?" He reluctantly swung his downed head to the left and right...  
  
"Come on Bit what's the matter... you never keep secrets from me..." I pleaded forcing his weak head up with my hand for direct eye contact... but what I saw definitely shocked me...  
  
Bit crying... tear stained and brimming with more...  
  
I never saw Bit cry... maybe for me once or twice, but never for himself... he had the perfect family I always wanted...  
  
His sad eyes plastered with fear were both scared and confused... It was the Bit Kayla never came to know...  
  
Immediately softening my sapphire pools I mimicked what the blond usually told me "You know I don't know what's wrong with you until you tell me..." she smiled gently... For the first time she was going to repay back what Bit did for her...  
  
Silence was the answer as he couldn't bare to bring it up...  
  
After some time flew on by, Bit finally stopped and looked from her shoulder, which he had been leaning on...  
  
"You ready...?" I asked in a warm tone...  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kay, you're only one I can really trust  
  
-  
  
...now..."  
  
I didn't understand what he was talking about...  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued...  
  
"My parents died..." he flatly said "And I'm a murderer..."  
  
He continued giving me, the eight year-old the details, about what saw and heard. He was back to crying, but was intent to finish his story... I on the other hand just in shock and disbelief...  
  
'There's no way this is happening...' I kept repeating to myself... 'There's no way this is happening...'  
  
After he finished, the room remained silent giving it time for everything to sink in...  
  
"What about the police...?" I asked giving him a reasonable question...  
  
"I thought about that too, but all they would do is take away the bodies, brand me as a murderer, and probably take me to a  
  
... foster home..."  
  
I remained silent, as I couldn't believe what he was saying... there was no way this had to be true... the parents I looked up to... their child abandoned... I began to deny the truth...  
  
"...no... I can't let you live like me..." he looked up "...no ...No... this can't be true..." I began to back up the doorway...  
  
"Come on Kay, you know I wouldn't lie to you..." he said in weak tone... but I on the other hand, just couldn't believe it... I knew when Bit was serious he wouldn't lie, but this was just too much... I got sacred and began to quickly climb down and run back to his house...  
  
"KAY! Come back! You don't want to go there! KAY !" but it was no use... she couldn't bring her self to acknowledge the truth... "Dammit Kay, why do you have to make hard..."  
  
-  
  
'No...No... this has to be a lie... a dream... it's not true...' I ran all the way to backdoor, hearing Bit a good distance away trying to catch up...'  
  
Opening the door the smell of blood filled the air... the stench of fresh death was all about... I slowly walked to the foyer and saw Bit's father... a bloody corpse... and a dead man... I simply broke down crying at the sight... the truth hurt harder than anything I've ever done or seen...  
  
About five seconds later, Bit saw me crying and carried me into a hallway so I wouldn't see the body...  
  
Temporarily leaving my side, he got up going back to the room... he returned with his father's light kadachi sword and sheath slung on his back...  
  
Telling me it's time to go, he helped me up, using each other as crutches all the way back to the tree house... we both cried until energy drifted us into a deep slumber...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The next day, I woke up with the sun's rays beating down on my eyes... there's was a presence of something missing...  
  
Looking over... there was no Bit by my side... where he used to lay was a note address to me... confused I picked it up I read whatever I could understand...  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
I know you wanted me to stay, but I already made up my decision before you came that night. I know wouldn't understand this now, but keep this and you'll probably understand it later. I left because there's nothing left for me except the world itself and you. You have to understand that I too need to start a life and at age ten, who knows what I'll do. But one thing is sure I will get revenge on the people that killed my parents. Remember to always keep strong... If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die... that was what my father told me whenever I was down so keep that in mind and see you later...  
  
Goodbye Kayla Fararra... I hope we meet again...  
  
Love,  
  
Bit Cloud  
  
P.S. I took my father's sword with me to hopefully learn some self-defense... you should learn some too... it'll come in handy later... trust me...  
  
I silently cried from the dawn to dusk...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
"That was the last day I ever saw his aquamarine eyes for the next five years... and during that time, I also ran away from home two years after the incident and went to New Hope to find Bit. I never find him, and with the little money I stole, never really helped. I was forced to join a gang to survive... I didn't really didn't want to... but being ten and starving there wasn't really much of a choice. The gang I joined was basically an assassin's gang of street kids who were hired by various people to well obviously kill... the headmaster only wanted kids like me, because he knew children didn't think for themselves and never really knew from right from wrong... I also didn't know at the time, but those were the people who killed Bit's parents...  
  
I could never tell him I joined up with the same group that murdered his parents... after what he been through... I owe him at least that much and ten times over...  
  
"Anyway, it was there that I learned how to kill... I was especially became good with the sword like my other comrades and it was also there where I changed my outfit and hair to a more feminine and dangerous look. There were at least twenty other members varying in age and the few friends I made were all coincidently on the NeoBlades Team... Neo, my first boyfriend... Sora, my first true friend, Denshin, the always bitch-ass punk, and his younger brother, Genkai..."  
  
"It's kinda ironic how all of my childhood friends died a week ago..." I jokingly laughed while still tearing "Anyway, life went on for a another time, while I developed a little relationship with Neo... who eventually became headmaster after the old one died fighting. It wasn't until I was fifteen, when I met up with Bit again ..."  
  
- : - : Fours years ago : - :  
  
"Come let's get outta here! The target's already killed!" the navy haired warrior yelled out to a certain auburn...  
  
Running in an overly decorated and elegant hallway, the two met up at an intersection, with a silent relief and they started their way out from which they came...  
  
"So how many...?" Neo asked running besides me...  
  
"Only nine... just nine..." I flatly replied knowing what he meant...  
  
Turning sharp left into another dimly lit hallway, they ran down halfway only to be met up a ready patrol squad of fifteen with guns aimed ready to fire...  
  
"Dammit, we need another way out..." Kay immediately going for a flash bang on her belt...  
  
Turning back, both assassins ran back only to cut off by an even lager squad of twenty at an intersection...  
  
"Well this isn't good..." Kayla stopped turning back to back with Neo...  
  
"...no shit..." he said in a sarcastic tone...  
  
"So any plans...?" Kayla said while both squads were offering terms of surrender...  
  
"You go for the squad we were going through and I'll take the other... whoever finishes first call out and I'll figure it out from there..." Neo said under his breath...  
  
"Got it..." Kay smiled as both assassins were clutching their swords and bending their knees for the first attack...  
  
"...stupid fools..." he said blowing his long dark blue lock out of his equally dark eyes, he lunged forward immediately going up against the resistance of bullets ... "Move! You're in my way!" If it not were two years of training of simply looking and following the gun position and where it fired, the battle would of ended at the very start. Unsheathing his sword to deflect two or three bullets and somehow inhumanly dogging the rest, he immediately went head on to thrust his sword into a guard's neck. Upon seeing a fear in another guard right next to him, an instant hand motion of turning his sword and swinging from the neck into another was his choice of already killing two people in less than seven seconds. As another three minutes ticked on by with the sound of metal clashing and multiple shots being fired, it was apparent that the two warriors had an inhuman killing style. After pushing himself off a wall to gain more speed, Neo simply slashed his twentieth kill on his right side throwing his body in a low move. Breathing heavily, he looked around only a standing guard somehow missing his blade and eye ... a blond guard smart enough to not to bring a gun, but a sword...  
  
With eyes glinting aquamarine he began... "The name's Bit... Bit Cloud... and I'll be your next opponent..." he said smiling while withdrawing his sword shining in the light...  
  
"You're name means nothing to me ! ! ! " he said before charging up at him...  
  
Before coming within the blond's sword range a sudden change tactics was done to hopefully catch his opponent off guard. Stopping before, he jumped high to Bit's left and used his feet to push himself off the wall to quickly swipe his head... But that failed to a sword's handle guard thrusting upward deflecting Neo's blade upward, while a hard punch upward into Neo's stomach flew him up then down to ground...  
  
He was grasping for air...  
  
'Man what hell was that!?" His mind screamed out tightly closing one eye getting up with the help of sword... 'All I know is that... that guy's good and I have a feeling he's still holding back. Alright I'll choose this move...'  
  
Getting up, Neo lunched forward for his target... taking a quick jump up to immediately thrust his sword straight down... Bit simply side stepped for a complete round house kick to Neo's back making him fall forward on his knees, to then painstakingly immediately turn around to swipe upward from his downed position...  
  
Easily parrying the attack to the side the blond swordsman simply smiled at the effort...  
  
Then with a desperate attempt, he jumped up to his feet to then pull back he sword for a fast speedy straight thrust forward... Bit again ducked the blade aimed at his chest and parried again putting up his sword's handle guard to deflect to blade upward – up and out of the way. Only this time, after parried Neo's attack he let go of his sword to wrap his arm around Neo's arm to then again complete uppercut to his chin... Neo fell back while Bit squeezed his arm until the handle guard met his arm of the blade causing Neo to let go of his sword too...  
  
Now on the ground, the navy haired was now crawling backwards with no weapon... He didn't believe what was happening 'There's no way he beat me...' Lifting his head in a disgusted way, the blond warrior pulled out a gun from his back and aimed at Neo with one hand... with the gun making its clicking noise... Neo finally got scared...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A single shot fired  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ughhh ! !" Neo clutched his bleeding leg... while still keeping a dangerous eye contact...  
  
"If you want to know... I never kill... too bad that's my only weakness..." Bit said reaching over for his sword while kicking Neo's far away "Oh and that wound on your leg is just for you not running away..." Bit pointed the sword at Neo's neck...  
  
"HEY! I'm done over here! ! "Kayla said waving a sword surrounded by blood corpses...  
  
The two warriors both looked at her...  
  
"K-Kayla...?" Bit solemnly said  
  
Quickly realizing the situation, Neo saw the his enemy was distracted... Somehow swiftly getting up he ran with his wounded leg throbbing with excruciating pain... Running to Kayla to break her staring contest, they both turned running away... leaving confused Bit with a questioning look...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
"I later found out that was a part-time body guard for the ZBC and he simply one the best... able to capture some of our gang alive... It wasn't until another year, until I saw Bit again. Neo then began being a bit... aggressive with our relationship..." I looked down at Leena's feet "Then after our date, we walked through a park we he... well he tried to rape me... I lost all trust I had to him" Tears were yet again staining my cheeks "...if it weren't for Bit... Neo would have gone his way..."  
  
"Apparently after he saw me that other night, he tracked me down... basically looking over me and gathering information on my gang... so he said. Anyway, they both fought another duel and Bit won again injuring Neo's right arm causing him to run off. After that, the only one I really trusted was Bit... still always looking after me after all those years..." I solemnly smiled at the thought "Two days later, we basically moved away from New Hope to travel across the continent to New Helic City hoping to get away from both our pasts. We needed money so we both became apprentices from zoid junk dealer while Bit taught me how to fight using the sword with the hand-to-hand martial arts... before, I only knew how to fight with my sword alone...  
  
"Anyway, we moved into an abandoned zoid hanger and lived on the outskirts of New Helic for two years like a brother and sister... or so I thought until that day  
  
we were dueling he confessed his love for me a with a kiss..."  
  
-  
  
(Revert to chapter 13's ending if you don't get it...)  
  
-  
  
Looking down at the ground, tears were now falling out like never before "...I dumped him saying that he wasn't the 'right' one and that he was just a really close friend... It was the worst time of my life... because right then and there... I killed his heart along with mine..."  
  
"He left the same way he did in that tree house... with a note saying that he was going for his dream... building a zoid from the best part he could find..." The rain still pounded at the hospital the way it always did...  
  
"The next time I saw was another two years later in a middle of a desert temporarily forgetting his memories... that was three weeks ago and you know the rest..." I finally stopped crying finishing my story...  
  
Looking to rain, life seemed so better finally telling my hard past off my mind...  
  
"What about the thing you and Bit were doing at our base...?"  
  
"Oh you mean that plan that Bit thought up... well it was basically a failed plan to see if you really loved him... because after I – I 'dumped' him..." I couldn't think of another word 'he swore in my face that he would never love again... he got distant to anything relating love. Anyway, the night when you caught me in his room, he told me something about a weird dream returning his old memories and his plan to make you jealous with me being as the bait... I agreed thinking it was fun until I met up with him..." I looked up in a sad smile to where Jamie lie...  
  
: - : Two weeks later... Leena's POV : - :  
  
"Cloud Crater..." I said out loud... I was standing in the center where his grave now lies... a memorial to the great Bit Cloud, pilot of the Ultimate X, Liger Zero... It was a bright and sunny cloudless day where the hard cracked ground blew little dust... the day wasthe opposite of everything how was I feeling...  
  
"Kayla told me everything, Bit... your past, your life, your misery... and for what? ...for me to finally understand you..." I softly said into the wind...  
  
"The Blitz Team is now back, but Jamie is unfortunately going to... to meet you soon... he has a piece of metal lodged in his heart and in his head... the doctors can't operate on him since his brain will shut down if they work on his heart and vice versa. He has a good ten years before he... goes..."  
  
"Brad is now buried and the world now forgot your death... it's considered old news now... but you know Bit Cloud... I never got to say..." she trembled with the blowing wind  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
...I love you...  
  
I know I've been nothing but a pain to you, but that was mostly my pride and ego talking. My mother died when I was young, but I still put up a wall faking my appearance... the wall so good it fooled my father, and even my brother... and somehow even though I didn't know it... you slipped past my walls with out even me knowing it...  
  
It... it was an...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
... _unknown love_...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The wind was blowing harder into Leena's flowing hair...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
... goodbye Bit Cloud... until next time...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I stood there what seemed an eternity as my eyes brimmed with tears for what seem like the thousandth time...  
  
I then head someone coming up from behind, making a crunching noise with each step treaded... but I didn't care... it was probably just Leon again trying to comfort me... Worried about my health... worried about me...  
  
But then two strong pairs of familiar hands covered my eyes...  
  
Not of Leon's...  
  
Not of my father's...  
  
Not of Jamie's...  
  
Hands which irritated my loneness...  
  
"_Guess who_..." he said in a grinning... familiar tone...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

Well that's chapter 20 and it's 1:30 in the morning on a Thursday school night listening to some .hack/sign music... I'm tired beyond belief and I bet you're also tired from reading my twenty pages of writing (no dramatic spacing included)... Yeah I know it's long but it just to had be, unless I cut it off during Kayla's flash back where Bit was pointing his sword at Neo and made the rest a lot longer like putting in a detail description of the rape scene... -gasp- Oh and yeah that's why I up the level to PG – 13 and the fact of a lot of gruesome deaths and other crud...  
  
Anywho, the next chapter will be an epilogue and statistics page – Where I write useless facts about my chapter ie. Number of words, characters (letters), days to completion, other stuff, and more... I know have no life...  
  
Oh and BTW sorry about the long update... it's like I said before, my computer crashed with most of this chap being deleted, and I almost lost interest in making this chap only because I hate retyping what I already typed, and trying to remember what I typed... I'm better the first time over... Check out the next chap before July hits out just because finals suck...  
  
Finally, **PLEASE REVIEW** ! ! ! I'm mean seriously, it took a hell ass while to type this up... and if you don't review... I hope a couple of Armageddon beasts with an army of endless angels come to your door killing up ten times over and forcing you to review this chapter... if you don't the get the beginning part about fighting heaven all that crap you'll understand in the epilogue. Most of the plot questions should have been answered... if tell me if there's still any...  
  
So much for hoping this part to be short...  
  
Remember Read and **REVIEW**...  
  
And later much...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


	21. Eternal

Yay! This is last chap!! After I'm done with this, Unknown Love will forever be finished by yours truly... BladesDeath... Oh yeah I lied about getting this chap before July, but I never really liked how it sounded so I delayed it for awhile before getting this out to ya... plus the finish date is my B-day ! !  
  
Anywho, this will be the final chapter without a doubt and don't you dare ask for a fricken sequel! I have absolutely no more idea's for this story and plus after the B/L romance is finished, there's really not much of a plot line... Plus 95% of all sequels always suck no offense... so remember no sequel whatsoever...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, Harry would have long since died, Bit would actually been shown something for Leena, and Naiomi would be topless. Do you see any topless Naiomi? No. Therefore, I don't own Zoids... just Kayla Fararra, her Quad Liger, and this genius plot.

* * *

**Unknown Love  
**  
_ : - : Eternal : - :  
_  
Sunsets were probably the most beautiful aspect Zi could ever give. The colors of oranges, golds, pinks, and blues swirled and streaked across twilight abyss. With the bright yellow-orange sun more than half-way out of sight, the twin moons of Zi could now be seen... the eerie light red- rimmed glow of one and the blue light-rim of the other. Surrounding all that, rests an everlasting and endless void of sky...that truly seemed that it could go on forever and ever. Finally, underneath it all, that blanket of beauty, lay the one and only Leena Toros. Now in a state of pure serenity, she lay gazing at the sky which will eventually transform into the dark twinkled night. Moreover...the part that made it even better was that the great Zero pilot was by her side... nothing could ever make it better than that...  
  
_Nothing...  
  
Nothing that life could ever offer...  
  
_Both sat atop the legendary Liger Zero watching event unfold as time passed into the ever looming darkness of night sky.  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
It's awhile since that fate-defying day. Those three weeks where my life turned upside down... and that day my life turned right-side up... It was the hell we both endured...  
  
Then suddenly...  
  
...you come out of the blue... five-hundred fourteens hours after your so- called death... a cookie-thieving blond, a penniless junk-dealer, a hell of a zoid pilot...  
  
returned back from the dead...  
  
Returning back to where it all started... Covering my eyes in a simple 'guess who' game  
  
Sighing into the light wind, she then again stared at the sky as the moments passed by...  
  
It wasn't until awhile until the she unconsciously began leaning into his shoulder...  
  
"Hey Cloud..." a look down at her face made her smile "...how exactly did you come back...?" she blurted out still in her daydream never giving it a second thought...  
  
Giving a look of unexpectedness, he gave the question requiring time ... Almost not wanting to answer... but still trying to give a plausible answer from his soul... he began...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_"...loneliness..."_ he mumbled  
  
-  
  
my face bore a look of question  
  
-  
  
._..loneliness Leena, that kind of emotion can drive anyone to insanity ...and in my past...I was alone... alone for more times than I could remember... Yeah I did have Kay sometimes around... but when everything came down to it... I was going solo...  
_  
_"...up there..."_ he pointed to the sky _"...I was lonely..."  
_  
_... I couldn't bare to wait for you... my selfishness got the best of me, so I simply did something about it..."_ he let out his trademark grin at me  
  
_"...I went against almost every single rule they shot out me, but in the end, I here..."  
_  
"That's why Cloud... not how..." I softly smiled in a sly way...  
  
Looking into the orange, blue, pink painted sky he got into a serious, but still emotionless stance...  
  
_"...because ..."_ he started again "_I forced Him to...but mostly because He saw that I would never be happy up there...  
_  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_not without you..._  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_against the millions... He saw... I couldn't be stopped...  
_  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Yeah I've done many things to get here, and even though I regret some of it... It somehow paid off..."_ the blond over at the tuff of reddish-pink hair...  
  
...lifting her chin and leaned on closer...  
  
But before both lips touched a loud light green swish roared across the great white zoid... It was a little before the sound barrier, but close enough the two lovers to looked up and hear Jamie's laughing voice on the com-link of Zero's cockpit... Widely arcing high up into the dusk sky, the Raynos showed off it's route with a trail of white smoke...  
  
Soon enough, a look to the west revealed a black Liger pulling up... seemingly trying to follow and keep up with the supersonic aerial zoid....  
  
"**J A M I E** ! ! You just ruined the perfect romantic moment ! !" she yelled across the com-link...  
  
A simple looping of a full 360 degrees back to down the earth... to a close flyby barely touching Kay's zoid revealed his answer...  
  
"...I know..."  
  
The Quad Liger pilot looked down sighing into smile... '...and that's why I love him..."  
  
Coming from further behind, a proud Doc in awaiting Hover Cargo also smiled, but now with a single tear coming from his left...  
  
It was now time the let his daughter go... and to let her live her own life... whether he was there for another thirty years or not...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
"HEY! ! Were you all spying on us ? ! ? ! " Redhead yelled out...  
  
"Of course NOT!!" Kayla yelled back in a slight blush... Jamie now the Wild Eagle, being on the contrary... Said a sly "...Hell yeah ..."  
  
"Hmph... no privacy at all..." Leena stammered  
  
"Does it matter that much...?" Bit leaned forward catching her lips  
  
-shock-  
  
"**Whohoo** ! !" Jamie yelled into the radio completing a another close barrel roll run by  
  
"**Yeah! Go Bit** ! !" Kayla also yelled into the com-link  
  
Docs on the other hand, turned around stepping out of the strategy room giving a beaming smile and finally shoving his hands deep into his pockets... A Koing Wolf and a Sand Ray Sinker met his grasp. Further walking to his "office" he stared in awe at his brand new collection... an assortment of over 100 brand new custom zoid models... courtesy of the winnings...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
Breaking away for the urge of oxygen the both pilots looked into each others deep pools...  
  
"Ya know, Leena Toros, this still means I steal your cookies..."  
  
"As long as you're still here..." she sighed romantically in her own world  
  
"So it doesn't matter about that batch I ate today...?"  
  
"YOU DID **W H A T**!?"  
  
_"...oh shit..."_  
  
: - : Two minutes Later : - :  
  
"Hey, where are they going?" Kayla wondered angling her head  
  
"Who knows? But let's follow..." Jamie proclaimed  
  
And now it closes with a white Ultimate X Liger hopelessly dashing away from a steaming redhead in a "slightly" modified Gun Sniper, followed by a terminally-ill, schizo Raynos pilot, the only somewhat sane pilot of the Blitz Team in a the Quad Liger, and finally a Hover Cargo carrying a crazed zoid model collector ... all going into the sunset and all smiling inside...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_except _Leena, who was by trying shell her Wild Weasel Unit into the one that she loved... that was also not so unknown anymore...  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
**THE END**  
  
And that's it... kinda short and quickly written but then again I'm really not good at this ending stuff... I don't know any written fics that remotely ends like this so I'll consider it quite original... Kinda sucky, but it works...  
  
And remember **NO SQUEL**... so don't bother asking... (look at my explanation on top)  
  
I will usually write this stuff after I finish a major fic like this... So here I go... some will be meaningless and some will be somewhat humorous and sad stuff at the same time...  
  
I know... I know I have no life...  
  
**Useless Stats on my first completed fic...  
  
**_-(With meaningless crap on top and bottom) _

_--(Without meaningless crap on top and bottom) _

_Note all the stats include this chapter..._  
  
Words typed/archived according to FanFiction: look at the summary  
  
Words typed/achieved according to Microsoft Word: 46,321- words & 52, 277-- words (weird how they're both different from Fanfiction words)  
  
Characters (Letters) typed/archived: (no spaces 237,012-) (with spaces 300,371-) & (no spaces 208,921--) (with spaces 266,086--)  
  
Days of story completion: 220 days  
  
Estimated hours spent: 245 hours  
  
Signed Reviews: 104  
  
Anonymous Reviews: 61  
  
Average Reviews per Chapter: 8.25 RPC  
  
Reviews that hate me/story (Flames): 0 (I know, it amazes even me)  
  
Reviews given out during publish date to finish date: 134 reviews  
  
How many times using "..." (Ellipses): 4,755- 4,239--  
  
How many times using word "the": 2,557- 2,3551--  
  
Author's death threats/asking/begging for reviews: 30  
  
People who actually stayed with me from the beginning (at least 12 of 20 chaps- all at different times/ and from somewhere from the begging chaps): Anime-Master7, Daisy-chanMistress of Evil, and Kitai Matsuru  
  
Reviews actually saying to encourage me to continuing the fic: 83  
  
Reviews to threatening me to continue the fic: 14 (thanks a lot dissydesi- in sardonic note- you gave me most of them)  
  
Days I've been with FanFiction: 220 days  
  
: - : - : - : - : - : - : - :  
  
And that's all of July, 2004 and they are **ACTUAL FACTS** unless noted -count/calculate them if you want  
  
Like I said I have no life... and ALL of them I actually counted! –with my bro's help  
  
Also for those reviewers who will somehow be stumbling on this fic later in the future... like two weeks from now... **REVIEW** stumble upon this fic like the death that will come in the most torturous death imaginable...  
  
And for my other reviewers who somewhat stayed with me, thanks ever so much for getting/inspiring me to finish the way it did... if you hated my fic, than it's all your fault for not showing me my faults... if that didn't make any sense just keep on reading...  
  
Oh yeah, I'll probably update Bit's Weekend Plan when I'm not lazy... after that, I'll start on my other big project called "A Bit of Pimping" ...try and guess what'll have- Bit being a pimp... Hah hah get it... Anyhow there'll be a summary/reason why I think Bit's a player in the first chap... look out for it later... (PG-13 or R I'm still thinking about it)  
  
So until next time...  
  
_BladesDeath finally out..._


End file.
